


One of Us

by drelfina, ValidAsshole



Category: Naruto
Genre: A set of earphones were sacrificed in the writing of this, Consensual spanking, Double Penetration, Figging, Founders Era, Godly Madara just resurrects his descendents for shits and giggles, Look this is a porny RP, M/M, Madara is a God and he's using it for porn AU, Madara is a shit, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn IS the plot, Porn god AU, Praise Kink, RIP earphones., Shisui is very tragic about this, Somnophilia, Spit-roasting, ValidAsshole fell out of their chair 2 (or 3) times writing this, Voyeurism, be on the look out for incoherency grammatical inconsistency, dp, ice fucking, mostly for the porn, necrophilia by some definitions, non-con, non-con somnophilia, orgies for socialization, porn au, putting it up here for posterity and beyond, shitty bdsm, so many kinks at this rate i won't remember which ones apply anymore, surprise catboy, there is no reason and rhyme for this other than porn all up the wazoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: It starts like this:Shisui wakes up in the afterlife, and it turns out that Uchiha Madara has decided to resurrect his prettiest descendents.For porn.That's it.
Relationships: Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Kagami, Uchiha Madara/Every Uchiha, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Kagami/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 89
Kudos: 51





	1. Motherfucking Madara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValidAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/gifts).

> This is an RP that ValidAsshole and I just had been crapping about in the comments/on gdocs sometime last year. It's huge, meandering, and basically porn. 
> 
> There's some world building here but you're going to have to wade through a crapton of porn to get it. 
> 
> Some inter-Uchiha interactions that ... is still porn, basically, but out popped Hikaku the mofo-ing Daddy of it all, even if Madara is the Ultimate Authority on it. 
> 
> There's going to be some TERRIBLE shit later when other characters show up. Will update when they do pop up. 
> 
> I'm locking this because I am not going to bother editing it and moderating trolls so there's that. :) Enjoy the porn.

Chapters notes or something:

(and now I’m thinking about a tired and unsatisfied Shisui being cuddled by Madara/Kagami and not being able to leave and yet still being hard and. just. sobbing. and maybe getting desperate enough to grind against their legs and come. doesn’t that just sound wonderful?)

(Would he be allowed to grind against them is the thing. would they just keep fingering him till he cries with it, leaking their jizz and sobbing with need but still not allowed to come, not getting any friction because he had been a naughty kitten refusing them his pleasure and submission?)

(Could be evil and just, have Shisui be fucked by whomever Madara decides- bend him over a breeding bench, carefully not allowing him any friction against his cock, and spread him open to be fucked by anyone Madara wants, and he can come untouched but no one's going to touch him at ALL other than to fuck his cute little hole till he's utterly filled up with their seed he would barely be able to hold it in)

(also plug. mwahahah)

Shisui: NOT FAIR

Uchiha Orgy Party: you came late. So, you come most. :D

lololol has Madara been just collecting spare/dead versions of the Uchiha to put in one place - are they all from different universes.

Madara wants to see his descendants’ bone for his pleasure.

bONEEE

Shisui: _tries to edge away_

BONE

START CHAPTER

* * *

Shisui: _edges away right into Kagami_

Shisui: !

Kagami: Where do you think you're going?

Shisui: .... away? Also, like, how are you okay with this, you're my grandfather?!

Kagami: that matters how exactly? We're not having kids and Madara-sama asks for us to, then what's the harm?

Shisui: I'm not okay with it because um, we're related? You're my grandfather? What are - where... O_O

Kagami: _sighs and tries to get him to calm down_ Hush, now. You enjoy it, no?

Shisui: No! I most definitely do not! _flushing and not quite meeting his eyes_ it's not right and - and - it's too many at once -

Kagami: Hmm, your body says otherwise, but you'll get used to it. _pulls Shisui flush against him_ Until then, I can help you learn to enjoy it. _strokes his dick through his pants_ Doesn't this feel good, kitten?

Shisui: _jerks, flushing prettily_ \- I - no - I'm not a KITTEN.

Kagami: Oh? But you purr so well for us, kitten. _presses down a bit_

Shisui: _squeaks, trying to jerk away_ I do not purr!

Kagami: _hold him more firmly_ Then, what is it you call this? _sneaks a hand in his pants_ Ah, so cute.

Shisui: _jerks, struggling trying to break free_ That's - That's! no - don't, Grandfather!

Kagami: You make me feel so old when you call me that, kitten. _grips him and presses a thumb just into his slit_ Stop squirming now, or else I can't promise it'll be quite as fun as it could be for you. _let's himself grind into that pretty ass_

Shisui: _freezes when he can FEEL the hardness against his ass, and then tries to get a hand free enough to grab Kagami's wrist, trying to keep his legs closed as if THAT would help_ Please stop! I don't - I don't want this!

Kagami: What is it that you don't want? Is it this? _digs his fingers in so hard it'll bruise_, or this _lets his mouth fall to Shisui’s shoulder to bite down_, hmm or is it perhaps this _firmly grips his dick and starts pumping it_.

Shisui: _cries out, trying to pull away but Kagami is surprisingly strong, you wouldn't expect that from a man who was supposed to be two generations older than him, and jerking away from his teeth seemed to just push him into Kagami's hand, and he's trapped in the cage of Kagami's arms_ A-all - of the above I don't want any of it! Please - Kagami-san let me go - Madara-sama _please_!

Kagami: _continues his ministrations as he feels Shisui slowly start to give in_ there you go, just like that. Just focus on the sensations, the pleasure.

Madara: _getting up_ oh? Would you like me to help, little one?

Shisui: _panting, eyes wide, desperate and he doesn't want to be trapped like this, given pleasure he didn't actually want from someone he most definitely would never choose if he had a choice_ Please - please get Kagami to let me _go_, Madara-sama - _squirming and hating that he's hard, he's so hard in Kagami's palm_

Madara: _stalks towards them and lightly rests his hand on Shisui’s face, bringing his gloved hand up to his mouth to taste his tears_ hmmm, I could help, but what would I gain from that? ♡ brings his hand up to Shisui’s hair and harshly tugs it so he's forced to meet his eyes

Shisui: _cries out, jerking against the yank._ please? I don't... want... _keening_

Madara: Speak clearly, Shisui. Or else I won’t know what you mean. Do you want me to stop? To leave? _ moves a little closer so that he's centimeters away from Shisui’s lips and a dark chuckle leaves his lips when Shisui cries out at Kagami’s continued ministrations_

Shisui: _shuddering he can feel Madara breath on his lips_ please ... make him stop. Madara sama…

Madara: You beg so prettily, little one. Too much, you said before. _he hums_ Kagami, let go.

Shisui: _gasps as Kagami suddenly let's go coincidentally pushing him into Madara_ hey!

Kagami: Of course, Madara-sama. _he kneels and waits for instruction_

Madara: _steadies Shisui as he leans into him trying to catch his breath_ There we go. _his hands caress down his back as he places kisses on Shisui’s temple slowly moving towards his lips_

Kagami, go sit on the chair for now.

Shisui: no... Madara sama, please stop... confused and gasping and god he feels good, but he didn't... want this…

Madara: You're doing so well for me, hn what was it Kagami called you... ah yes, our lovely kitten. _slowly let's his hand fall to his pants and swiftly unbuckled them, leaving room for his hand to travel downwards and trace over his little hole, making Shisui cry out_ So sweet for me, kitten.

Shisui: _makes a strangled noise, bucking away from him._ no! Please! I haven’t...!

Shisui doesn't want to be in this position, manhandled by the person who is supposed to be his grandfather - OR the man who was supposed to be the greatest of them all - the one who led his clan, his family, to great heights. he'd been awed at first, perfectly willing to call the man Madara-sama, right until he'd been - been accosted by his grandfather the _first_ time - and now he was being molested by the man who ought to be his idol and - he's trying to get away but it's hard to get him to STOP.

Madara: it'll hardly hurt, don't worry. I'll take care of you.

And as he says this, he thinks about how pretty Shisui looks on his knees. Really, finding and stealing him away from his captors had been a great decision. His wide-eyed innocence too breathtaking to not devour him. They'd given him a moment to get used to them, of course, with small touches and kind words, but it had been difficult not to go past that once he finally seemed to _relax_ around them. That's when he started to cry out for the first time, and it was cute that he still called out to Madara to save him, for comfort. He would give him whatever he asked for, of course.

He had made Kagami wait for now, and he would make sure Shisui was as comfortable and loved as he needed to be. After all, he knew the complaints would die out as they continued, replaced by wordless noises and beautiful tears. And, if he tried to fight when he was still so weak, when they so obviously wanted him, when he practically begged to be taken- well, Madara had no issue with dealing out discipline. Maybe, he'd even let Kagami help, though the boy tended to lean towards being too soft, more often than not.

Shisui: _shakes his head, pushing away from Madara, trying to push at his wrists encircling him_ Please - I don't want - this is too much!

It was too much, Madara was overwhelming, everything about him was overwhelming, his chakra, his physical _presence_, pushing in around him and engulfing him and swallowing his protests.

Shisui should be trying to run, somehow, this was too much to be true, to be _good_, there is no way that them wanting him like this, touching him like this, can be anything GOOD at all.

"Don't do this, Madara-sama, please -"

Madara: _traces around him and takes a moment to appreciate the skin underneath his fingertips, molesting his ass_

Madara groans as he gets rid of the annoying clothing in his way, oiling up a finger and swiftly pressing inside. Curling it just a bit to see the reaction he'd get.

His Shisui was perfect, there was always more of him ready to devour. And Madara knew he had a ravenous appetite.

It is with steady heads, and a steadier calm washing over him that he takes in the sight before him, the pleas for him to stop; and it is without thinking about it that he swallows the sound from his lips, pushing in and sliding their mouths together.

Shisui barely managed to gasp when Madara just - ignored his pleas, and pushed in, as if he hadn't heard Shisui begging him to stop touching him like this.

and then he was crying out into Madara's mouth surprised by the jolt of almost electrical pleasure that stabbed in him, base of his spine.

He tries to twist away, break the kiss, inhale a ragged gasp of air - "Madara-sama!"

Going up to his tiptoes to try and pull away, get away from the invasive presence in him, even if it meant basically Climbing Madara. "Please - I don't want this, I haven't - ever- not _ever_ this is too much!"

Madara narrowed his eyes when Shisui broke the kiss, struggling away from his advances, he could beg and cry all he wanted, but they were only words, no more. This, though. This has a his every growing temper flaring up. Shisui had shivered underneath his touch, had so obviously enjoyed it, denying himself like this, _denying Madara_.

Shisui is panting for him- climbing up his body- but it has proven to not be enough. Maybe, he should grab some of the others and fuck him into a mess properly, but he seemed to be having trouble adjusting. His eye moved towards Kagami. Yes, he would do, splendidly in fact.

It is easy to squash the little rebellious movements by moving a hand to lift him up easily, with an extra finger and some searching, angling just so. Until Shisui seemed to shudder in his arms and let out a delicious moan.

Shisui gasped out a moan, impaled now on TWO fingers, stretching him wider, sharp pleasure pressing into him, and he was bucking up wildly.

"Ma-Madara-sama!" half a sob of frustration, pinned and trapped and more than half naked, exposed and vulnerable. "Please - no - no-" because two might become three, and then -

and then -

Madara-sama wasn't going to STOP and Shisui curled his fingers into Madara's shirt, trying to shove him off, to pull him away from Shisui's body, like it would HELP.

He made himself let go of Madara's shirt, balance precarious as he tried to reach back, grab Madara's wrist to pull him off, pull himself _free_, biting his lip at the drag of - too much stretch in him, the slickness and terrible pleasure, too-wrong pleasure at having that invasion in him.

Shisui lets go and he lets him, lets him rock back and try to fight- but only for a moment. A savage grin overtakes his lips as he lets him fall, savoring the panic overtaking his face as his head hurtles head first towards the ground, and only when he is inches away does Madara catch him one hand anchoring him on his upper back and the other one still stretching him. The frenzied yelp that he lets out calms some of the anger roiling in Madara, but not quite all of it.

He lets another finger join the rest too soon to see the glazed wide-eyed look and the breathless scream. Letting him adjust for a moment before he is moving once more, placing him in a waiting Kagami's lap, who had undressed, but had patiently not touched himself, even with how hard he was. Such a good boy, that one.

He runs a hand through Kagami's hair and lets him nuzzle into it for a moment before stopping. Kagami's arms wrap around their rebellious kitten obediently, restraining him.

He fell - he almost thought he'd get away but then Madara was suddenly catching him, and Shisui's dizzy with - everything. Confused and suddenly deposited in a warm waiting lap and -

Kagami's arms closing around his, holding him in place and Madara's fingers were still IN him, stretching him and he jerked, trying to writhe out of place.

"Madara-sama, -" begging him to stop, begging - it didn't seem to work, Madara didn't seem to care instead pushing him into Kagami's lap and -

"I told you about fighting, kitten," Kagami murmured into his ear.

Shisui jerked his head away with a soft gasp.

He'd been warned and yet, and yet. He is not prepared for the assault on him, the fingers and hands seem like they are everywhere, in him, trailing down his sides, holding his hips or abusing his nipples. It was overwhelming. Being sandwiched between the two of them like this, both of them stronger than he was, it was almost impossible to even think of how to escape.

Madara knew this and kept going, let him see the inevitability of his situation. Let them mark him until there are no pleas for them to stop leaving his mouth, leaving their naughty kitten's dick untouched because of his struggles. He would come untouched or not at all.

He let his hand trace over his prostate, once he had found it, he had not lost it. Shisui writhed on his fingers and it was a beautiful sight indeed, unintentionally grinding himself back on Kagami's cock.

Madara adjusted himself so more of his weight was leaning on Shisui and took a moment to give a gasping Kagami a biting kiss. 

It was - they were driving him out of his mind - he didn’t want this but Madara was fingering him hard, firm, pushing him against Kagami's cock until he was all but sobbing, clawing against Madara's arms, Kagami's, both of them like trees he couldn't get away from.

and then he was so, so hard, pleasure basically ASSAULTING him, even as Kagami pushed against him to kiss Madara over his shoulder, moaning in his ear about it. 

Madara's hand move to his hips when he breaks from his kiss and then he's being lifted up and nononono, but then he feels something - Kagami's dick, nudging at his hole and then it's pressing in and he doesn't want this doesn't want to be fucked like this. And then Madara makes eye contact with Kagami, and he pushes in all at once and Shisui can't stop the tears that start falling again. The breathless gasp that left him, edging on a wail.

And he didn't even pause, didn't give him time to adjust, started fucking him earnestly and Shisui whimpered. It was too much, too much pleasure, and he didn't want it and they wouldn't stop-

He doesn't think it can get any worse, they can't add even more of that painful pleasure- all of the pleasure he didn't want to feel. And Madara lets out a dark chuckle and bends his knees back so they're touching his chest and he _joins Kagami._

Madara is _huge_. He has to be, he IS, he can't possibly be - he can't possibly _fit_ \- and Shisui's screaming, thin high and scared - "It hurts, Madara-sama please I’ll - I’ll tear -"

it feels like it should - he can feel his heartbeat THROB right there, right where Madara is pushing into him, and Kagami isn't stopping, isn't stopping moving in him and he doesn't know the physics of it , how on earth they can do this except Madara is essentially a GOD and Shisui is stuck between them, crying.

It hurts so much, too much, it's too much and he has to be bleeding down there, they were both _so big_.

It's not nearly enough pleasure to numb the pain and they don't touch him, and he's always filled with at least one of them, one entering as the other one leaves- never all the way. They moan and groan in his ears, give him pretty praises to how tight he is, but of course he is when they're both fucking into him like this.

Tugged back and forth between them like this, he can barely hold himself together, can barely remember who he is, just a toy for Madara-sama and his grandfather to use, to get them off, to cum into, and he doesn't even have the energy to sob.

it's all just, blinding sensation. Overwhelming. too much, too harsh, and his fingers go numb from where he's clutching onto Madara-sama's shoulders, sobbing breathless and almost soundless, from how they're using him.

He barely notices that they've come - Madara? Kagami? - when everything suddenly gets... slicker and wetter and warmer between his legs, in him, between them, and he hopes it means they're FINISHED.

His head drops onto Madara's shoulder as he tries to keep the whimpers from leaving his mouth at being so empty, his hole twitching when they leave him, cum dripping out to mark his thighs.

They're done, they're finally done, and even as unsatisfied as he feels, as hard as he still is, this means they'll leave him alone. They've gotten what they wanted from him right? a quick fuck and a release, so maybe they'd let him rest, he's so very tired. They don't leave though, and they don't clean him up either.

They do get up and move from the chair that was too small and uncomfortable to the bed and did they want to fuck him again? He couldn't handle it- not again.

But they don't, they just settle him in between them and put him between them and the lights close and he has a moment where he thinks he might be able to sleep, but every time he closes his eyes, all he can focus on is the heat in his belly, the need coursing through him, the lack of pain, and the cum still filling him up, slowly dripping out.

He's... hard.

he shifts a little, biting his lip in the dark.

it's Madara's... place, so the dark is absolute unless Madara wants it not to be, and right now it's like he's floating in the darkness, sandwiched and anchored between the two of them, and he.

he can't.

he's empty, fucked loose and fucked open, twinging with sensation every time he moves, but he's also throbbing with aching need.

How on earth was he hard, when they'd stuffed him so full he was screaming with it?

It's uncomfortable and he just wants to sleep.

To fall into a restful darkness instead of this all-encompassing one that felt like it was strangling him. He closes his eyes and tries to do what his mother had taught him so long ago to calm down, to sleep even if it was the last thing his body wanted to do, starting to count down from 1000.

And he thinks it’s working, almost, almost.

But he's still so hard and he can't stop himself from pushing his legs together and squirming a little for something while this close to sleep.

He thinks he hears a chuckle.

Or it could just be Madara snoring.

Did gods snore?

Shisui bites down a sleepy whine.

He's desperate, and trying to get a hand free down to reach for himself

But he can't get his hand free.

It almost seems like the hands on him tighten when he tries to move than when he was aimlessly squirming.

That doesn't seem right- they were sleeping right? They'd used him again and again; they should be tired from doing so too?

And unlike him, they didn't have erections keeping them awake.

He hissed helplessly. Trying to get his hand free.

He didn't want to wake them though.

He feels his eyes get wet with how he couldn't move.

He didn't want them to touch him, he didn't want to be between them, he _didn't want to be hard_.

He just wanted to sleep, to escape them for a little while.

Maybe if he squirmed.... between them?

He tries and his squirming has him accidentally brushing up against Madara and his eyes widen when he feels something hard.

Hard- even after all of that?

How ... He swallowed hard and inches away.

And he hears a dark chuckle from behind him and Madara's arms on him tightening.

He almost lets out a curse, but that's what caused this in the first place wasn't it, his mouth running away from him and his need to get away.

He tried to relax, maybe Madara would let him go, but instead of that happening- the arms over his waist move and he whimpers as Kagami's fingers push into him.

He bites down on his lip.

Hips jerking away from the intrusive fingers

But he can't fully get away, as sandwiched between their bodies as he is, and he feels the first tear since, since they got into bed fall.

He wants

He wants their hands away from down there. Wants them to let him go so maybe he can pump his cock until he comes and then he can finally sleep.

They aren't going to let him go that easily though, are they? And that thought makes him cry out at the same time Kagami crooks his fingers in him.

A bright jolt of sensation speared his body all heated on his poor sore nerves.

"Please... n... I just want to sleep," he tried

"We aren't stopping you from doing that, sweet kitten." Kagami says, with his fingers inside him.

"We gave you time to sleep, but it seems you aren't tired yet, are you? Do you want to come, our naughty little kitten?"

No, no, that isn't what he wants, not _from them._

"Please-" he tries, but Madara cuts him off.

"You keep squirming, but you already took our cocks, are you a slut who needs even more to come?"

Shisui cried out at that. "I just wanted to. To sleep I... Please leave me alone?"

He didn't want to say he wanted to jerk off because who knew what Madara would do?

But they don't listen to him, they haven't listened to him in a while, seem to only see him as a pretty body to fuck. As if being their descendant meant he was theirs to use.

And Madara's fingers join Kagami, and they hold him between them, hold his hips so he can't move forward or backwards, can only shake in place.

He feels the cum drying between his thighs and even more joining it as they fuck him like this. He cries out, it's not, not nearly enough stimulation.

He still can't get his hands free; his rim is so sore, spasming automatically on their fingers but it's too much, so much he's crying in hitching sobs as he tries to jerk away.

He can't, he can't, they have their fingers hooked into him until he's babbling breathless pleas for them to stop just stop.

It's a lot of sensation, but it's also too much and yet too little, sticky drying come fucked out as they... they finger him open - hold him open, and he's definitely crying now.

Madara's hair dances across his ear, and he feels him lick at the outer rim as he squirms, whispering low and dark into his ear.

"Do you want to come, my naughty kitten?" Madara says, as he rubs that one spot inside of him that has him jerking out, gasping, "Will you come on just on our fingers for us? Naughty kittens aren't allowed to touch themselves, my kitten. Be good for us, and we'll let you cum on our fingers."

He's begging for them to stop, but all they talk about is his erection and demeaning him and saying that he isn't allowed to cum. He needs to though, needs to, the pressure building in his stomach even before he started touching him making him almost vibrate, shivering with need.

"You can be good, can't you?" Kagami says, and his grandfather's breath is feathering across Shisui's brow, and Shisui makes a little, keening noise, jerking forward - and for a brief, almost glorious second, his erection brushes against someone's thigh. Probably Kagami's, Shisui's not actually really able to keep track of whose limbs are where anymore, not in the dark, not when it seems like there are more hands than there ought to be holding him in place...

but then his hips are pinned back down - back? - and he can't move, can't get that friction, that pressure, just the insistent thick clever fingers in him, dragging callouses over and over his prostate, his tender sensitized rim and he cries out in frustration.

"Please, please let me -" let me come. Let me just get there so he could _sleep_.

He feels a sob leave him when they only chuckle at his pleas, the fingers in him are not _where he wants them to be._ This is... his punishment for trying to get away from Madara? For not wanting Kagami to touch him? He had begged Madara, though he would listen, but instead, Madara had kept touching him even when he'd repeatedly said no. Acting like when he said please it was for more, letting Kagami fuck him and join him and now- now, he just wanted to sleep and they still hadn't stopped.

Not allowed to cum? It was unfair, they had used him, and everything hurt, and he just wanted to sleep. It was upsetting and he hadn't let himself fully cry before past tears from pain and unsettled from being ignored, but now he was crying out, sobbing for it to stop. Could feel his face getting red and snot starting to fall, and he hadn't thrown a tantrum in a long time, but everything was just too much. Trying to get away from them, jerking motions with all his strength in them.

The hands on him were absolute though, the fingers didn't _even pause_, fucking into him. Their seed covering their fingers and seeping out to stain his thighs. They wanted him to submit - they said as much - but he couldn't, not like this, not like this. Just another moment of this felt like hell, he couldn't bring himself to stay still for them, not with the relentless fingers in him and around him, never touching him where he wants it.

Madara was making a sound - was it a chuckle, a laugh? a word?

Shisui couldn't hear it, could only cry at the way they were fucking into him, holding him - starting to tug him open, playing with his poo r sensitive rim till he was leaking more, and he sobbed, this time, couldn't quite stop it, just making exhausted sounds.

"Please, I can't - not anymore," he begged.

"You will cum like this or you will sleep while still on our fingers, kitten." Madara says with a dark chuckle.

Their cute little Shisui seemed confused at their strength, on how easily he was held down and pinned there, not able to so much as twitch forward or backwards. He would take only what they gave him, nothing more, nothing less.

If that meant he stayed hard for a while even when he wanted to sleep, then Madara almost felt sorry for him.

If not for the fact that the other option was him coming untouched, and really all he needed to do for that was give in to the sensation instead of fighting it so hard. If he didn't want to do that- well- they had a lot of time on their hands and the only one who'd be prolonging it would be their needy little kitten.

Shisui was sobbing now - he didn't know if he COULD do either, shaking between them both.

"Please, Please I can't, it's too much!"

"Just close your eyes and relax, kitten. You can do that, can't you. It will make everything feel so much better I promise." he says, for once not ignoring the pleas to continue fucking him, probably realizing that Shisui _wouldn't_ think to relax on his own.

Kagami's voice joins him, encouraging him, telling him he needs to _be good_.

Shisui tried, but closing his eyes meant that he couldn't see where the next touch was coming from, even if it was already dark, it just made him feel more panicky, squirming between them. "Please! I ca-can't - please - "

They continue their ministrations, not letting anything come close to his cock, even as he tries to squirm.

"Don't think about the next touch, kitten. Just enjoy what we give you."

Shisui was like Kagami in that way - always overthinking things. But Kagami was much better at overthinking himself to completion with dirty images.

Sobbing with an intense orgasm- with how long it built up as Shisui resisted, he started shaking again, tears falling.

They didn't stop fingering him just yet, enjoying the way cum leaked from him and stained his thighs, how he shook and cried with repressed need finally breaking out.

When his sobs fall to only silent tears, body shaking from the over-stimulation, only then do they stop. Madara getting a wet rag- from Shisui doesn't know where, hadn't felt him leave? - and cleaning him up. Letting him go of their grip on him enough that he could move, but still trapping him with their arms.

They weren't _Cruel_, it wasn't like they'd tied his cock up and made him come dry - no, it was just that he was to come on their fingers or on nothing else at all, and now that he'd come, body heavy with it, Kagami rolled to his back and took him with him, pulling Shisui onto his chest and spreading his legs and cheeks for Madara to clean - and it was an added humiliation that Shisui couldn't stop, couldn't make them stop, even with his skin sensitized and crying out with it.

Madara ran the cloth slowly over his skin, lovingly, so careful with him- as if, as if they hadn't been using him moments ago, as if they hadn't fingered him until he was a sobbing mess.

He had such an aversion to touch, an aversion to _them_. It was... attractive, for now. It's been a while since they'd had a real challenge, and Shisui was so adorable. Always so adorable. Reviving him was a good choice.

They sandwich him between them as silent tears fall down his face, soft touches in his hair, down his sides. They would never let him go.

His tears dried sticky on his face, uncomfortable and tacky a little when he woke up; overheated where they were curled over him, too-cold where he wasn't touched.

He was so sore. So very sore right now, and he bit down on a wince as he tried to inch out of their looped arms.

Madara woke up to their little kitten squirming in their arms.

"Good morning, kitten." he says, almost purring.

Kagami still asleep on the other side, he always had been a deep sleeper once he got really tired.

Shisui froze at his words.

"... do-don't you even sleep?" he said despairingly.

"Hm, I'd wake up for you any time of day, kitten." he says, eyes dark.

He cups Shisui's pretty tear-stained face, moving ever closer to leave a kiss just beneath his eye, then moving on to his lips. He'd _devour_ their little kitten again and again until he understood, until he gave in.


	2. Winner Takes it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more porn. what can I say. 
> 
> Shisui is getting woken up on madara's cock and he is Very Unhappy. 
> 
> Kagami is Helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> US TALKING UWU:  
(Madara just up and banging all his entire clan of immortals - but they don't start out immortals - hence Shisui is like, but you're supposed to be dead? and then suddenly he's getting banged by his ancestors and the guy who used to babysit him when he was younger and he is So Confused)  
I mean like I’m sure part of being Clan is that you learn your important clan members, right?  
and he's like okay these are my clan members and they are dead  
right until one day he's just swept up from wherever Madara rescued him from and then suddenly orgy  
Yeah but if there's a clan what would stop Madara from just being in charge of All of Them (my excuse is he just takes the pretty direct descendants? Or the clan isn't as cohesive as it could be i.e. Not all living in same place) RIP Shisui, out of the frying pan into the fire as they say. yum

Shisui: D: but - this it hurts, and I can't... it's physically impossible to keep it all in if I need to get up -

Why would you need to get up? Do we not provide you with everything you need? _pushes back his sweaty hair so very lovingly even as more tears fall down his cheeks_

So very sad. He's not moving for a good while.

Shisui: but - but I need to - I can't just lie here forever...

Shisui’s thighs are so sticky and covered with jizz from all the times he'd failed to keep it in. Madara likes seeing him all marked up as _his_.

Madara: you don't need to do anything except to listen and take it all in. You can do that at the very least, can’t you?

It’s why he keeps getting hard. He may have a godly refractory period but it's the beautiful picture Shisui makes crying, shaking, and covered in cum that keeps getting him hard.

Shisui: but - but I - _tries to get up, and then cries out as his whole body shakes, trying to keep himself clenched shut but - it's not working, he can feel -_ Shisui: please - I can't. I can't do it -

Madara: _looks at the mess Shisui just leaked out and presses down on his upper back, making it so his shaking arms collapse and his face is pushed into the pillow, presenting his ass oh so prettily_ ah, you ruined all my hard work, kitten. If you wanted to be fucked a few more times, you could've just asked. Be good now. _lifting his legs up a little higher, forcing the legs desperately trying to keep the cum in apart and lining up his cock as Shisui tries to stop him with weak struggles_

Shisui: No - no please Madara-sama! _but his poor little hole has been fucked so often it just, barely spasms at being penetrated and the jizz in him is so MUCH he can feel it leak out as Madara fucks into him_

Shisui: _claws weakly at the bed, at Madara's arms_ Please! I can't- _sobbing a little as he squirms, impaled on Madara's cock_

Madara kissing his shoulder as he fucks into him again, making the mess between his legs impossibly worse. Feeling how loose he is yet how he clenches on particularly rough thrusts. So cute.

Shisui cries out for Madara to please, please please stop he's so tired, he can't obey, it's too hard. But Madara is fucking into him and his thighs are slick and sticky with Madara’s seed now - and Madara is fucking his thighs OPEN and the seed is definitely spilling from him even though he’s trying his best to keep himself tight, but his poor muscles are done for, fucked open and loose.

And Madara doesn't listen, doesn't stop until he's filled him to replace what was lost, holding him up so gravity keeps the cum he's replaced in as he retrieves a large buttplug, seeing as Shisui has really reached his limit. Taking a moment to circle around it to hear the way Shisui whines. Pulling him back so he's seated in Madara’s lap, head leaned back against his chest, nuzzled underneath his chin, so that he can admire his work.

Shisui is all but sobbing as Madara - pushes the hard thing into him, all hard and huge and his poor hole is too weak to stop him, clutching weakly at it when it's finally seated. Just being pulled upright makes everything shift in him and he does sob for real, barely able to curl up against Madara

Shisui looks ready to pass out, overstimulated and exhausted as he is. Madara takes the time to let his eyes trace over every part of him, every mark he's left, from the cum between his thighs to his stomach to the drool and tears that have made a mess of his face and fall to his chest. Crying out as the seed in him shifts, Madara can't help the smile that overtakes his face at the breathtaking sight. Rubs circles onto his stomach as a way to soothe the sobs, to feel it move inside him at every shift

Shisui is so full, so exhausted, wrung out and oversensitive. mindlessly pleading please, please, because he doesn't know what else to say

Madara continues. He hasn't quite gotten his fill yet, not with how Shisui begged him. He wanted more, and he'd take it from his squirming body as he cries out for Madara’s pity, but Madara isn't feeling merciful. He touches his pretty limp cock until its red and hard and enjoys the mewls he gets in turn.

Shisui probably will die - he WILL die, if Madara keeps touching him like this, drawing him tight and taut with pleasure that's too much, so much it's edging into pain, his body too exhausted to even arch, he can't even inhale deep enough to cry out - just keen uselessly, squirming like a limp kitten in Madara’s lap, the toy huge and hard in him, the pressure in his belly thick and heavy and forcing him to shift, restless, useless, vulnerable.

Shisui doesn't do much more than halfheartedly squirm. How could he with how sated and full of Madara's seed he was, looking ready to faint from the mix of pleasure and pain as Madara doesn't let up, doesn't let him stop and rest. Barely able to do much more than gasp and keen, he's a beautiful sight. Madara is glad he seems to have finally tired himself out from all that useless fight in him. Such a cute kitten writhing in his lap, unable to ask him to stop or try and get away. Finally starting to be good for him, and in reward Madara strokes his dick from base to tip, almost petting it. His, all his.

Shisui whimpers -

Madara's arms are like steel bars, holding him tight where he is, only able to shake under his ministrations.

Maybe if he comes again, he will really pass out? then at least he'd have oblivion for a while. 

Madara plays with him a little more. He's so cute like this, trembling underneath his touch, crying out whenever he moves too much, Madara can feel the cum inside him moving every time his hand skims his belly and it is delicious.

He's close to his limit, Madara can tell. Maybe he'll pass out for him, and Madara can touch him through it, listen to the wanton noises he makes even in sleep. 

And then Madara's hand - hard, hot, calloused in the oddly _perfect_ places - drags against sensitive skin and he's coming, hard and hot and it makes his vision spot and darken.

Shisui goes slack in his grip, and Madara whispers his name to check if he's still awake. Seeing as the answering keen is nonexistent, Madara lets out a dark chuckle. His kitten was going to be so sore in the morning, so innocent, falling asleep in Madara's arm like this. Asking him to resist would just be cruel.

"Madara-sama?" Kagami asked, obediently waiting ever since Madara had taken Shisui and filled him up and Kagami was _good_ at waiting, and he knew Madara-sama was always interested in newcomers. The newest one before Shisui had been Obito, actually, but Obito had fallen into the Family quite readily, perfectly happy.

How strange that his own grandson had proven so stubborn? 

Shisui was sleeping quietly now, so much more content asleep than he was awake. Kagami moved closer as Madara-sama motioned at him.

Kagami let a hand fall to cup his face, he hoped he'd adjust soon enough, or else he may be unhappy for a while. Hopefully, today has taught him a little bit. Giving in was always more fun, more pleasure to be found. When Madara-sama doesn't stop him, he lets his hand fall to lower territories, to thumb at the head of Shisui's cock and hear him mumble and halfheartedly squirm in his sleep.

It almost sounded like he was calling out for them. Really, he should listen to his subconscious more, when he fights way too much awake. Here, like this, he's complacent, happy.

Shisui shifted- breath hitching at the touch, light and teasing as it was, and look at him, compliant and pliable, honest in his reactions now, arching into his touch in Madara-sama's lap and Madara was looking pleased.

Kagami glanced up at their Lord, and then smiled, sweet, before he leaned in and down to take his grandson's cock into his mouth, just sliding his mouth wet and quick over him and felt Shisui's half-aborted twitch of hips into his face. 

Madara's hand was pulling at his hair as he takes their cute descendant’s cock to the hilt. The aborted movements were very telling. He would be thrusting and fucking into Kagami's mouth had he been awake- whether Kagami wanted so or not. He would not be able to resist Kagami’s delicious and experienced mouth. Though, if he'd been awake and less full- enough to move, at least- Madara would've been holding him down.

Maybe when he's better trained, Kagami will gladly let him fuck his mouth, is looking forward to it. For now, he focuses on getting their cute kitten to come again. 

Madara made a pleased noise, and Kagami kept sucking, swallowing - and licking his grandson's cock. It was a little mean, but he was also petting down Shisui's swollen belly, and pressing JUST a bit, and Shisui keened, bucking a little MORE and his cock was hardening.

See, he LIKED being fucked full - his cock was honest about it, too, and Kagami could also slide a finger to between their kitten's legs, teasing at his poor fucked hole, relying on all those conflicting sensations to get Shisui to come weakly into his mouth.

He swallows and follows the hand leading him up obediently to meet Madara's eyes, smiling at him. His grip softens and he runs his hand through Kagami's hair, and he can't help but purr at the feeling.

"Help me put him to bed?" Madara asks, and Kagami has been patient, so he will keep being so until Madara decides to indulge in him as well.

Kagami obediently helps, sliding his arms under his grandson's legs and shoulders, so he'd cradle him carefully towards the bed tucked in the corner of the room. It's by Madara’s standards rather small, probably could only accommodate three.

Shisui still looks dwarfed in it, automatically curling up in like a comma on his side, still asleep. Exhausted, but flushed from all that... exertion, and Kagami can't help himself but had to tap the base of the plug just to see Shisui whimper and curl up tighter, those long legs folding up like it'd protect him.

Nothing would, not from Madara-sama.

"Madara-sama?" Kagami asked, once he'd pulled up a blanket over Shisui's sleeping form.

Madara's answer is immediate, pinning him against the wall.

"Yes, Kagami?" he says, in between grinding his leg up against Kagami's dick and swallowing his desperate moans with his tongue. His hands gripping his hips and tweaking at his nipples and going lower.

And, it's a lot and too much after so little for so long. It's embarrassing, but he finds his release not long after, with just those touches. Red and panting and he knows he would've fallen to the floor if not for Madara-same holding him up.

"Coming without permission, Kagami?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir." he says, through panting gasps, still coming down from the intense orgasm, barely able to speak above a whisper, yet.

And Madara does not let up, touching him still, letting his hand reach for his hole. 

“Sorry, sorry Madara-sama," Kagami says, but it's not really an apology, is it, when he's clinging to Madara's shoulders and spreading his legs, arching up and - wanton.

Madara-sama likes it when they are wanton, when they give in easily to whatever he wants, as long as they submit to Madara.

And Kagami has every intention of doing so- just, arching up into his touch.

Madara's fingers are just a little dry, and it would probably... well not hurt because Kagami had the experience enough to take him dry if he had to.

"Let me - let me suck you, Madara-sama?" 

And he doesn't expect Madara to listen to his request.

That's what it was, a request, something Madara rarely deigns to listen to, but Madara moves to sit down on the floor and motions him over.

He moves quickly to Madara's lap, eager makes sure to look up at him and make eye contact just as he likes. Taking the tip into his mouth to swirl it around his tongue and taste it.

But it seems it's not what Madara is in the mood for today, because he doesn't pet Kagami, doesn't smile at him, and Kagami has a second to feel worried, but then there's a hand on his back and deep voice speaking into his ear.

"Ah, you guys started some fun without me. I feel left out."

Kagami shifts back, just a little, hands curling obediently on Madara's thighs.

"I'm sorry, Izuna-sama," he said, turning a little. "I didn't know you were coming. We had to wear out my grandson." 

Izuna hums and then Madara-sama is speaking and he moves back to look at him.

"Who said you could stop."

And he doesn't have time to say sorry, because he is being pulled down on Madara's cock too fast and he almost chokes, but he relaxes just soon enough to take it. and then Madara holds his head down so that his nose is touching his groin as he starts to talk to Izuna, and he thinks he hears Obito as well.

They had been out dealing with one of Madara's tasks, he thinks, he's glad they made it back safe. 

Madara-sama had so many of those things that needed to be done. Sometimes, Kagami was sent out too.

But right now, it was his task to do what he did best - please Madara-sama with his mouth, his tongue, his lips, relaxing into his grip and swallowing around the head of his cock in his throat.

"Who said you could have fun without me, is the question, Aniki," Izuna said, half playful. "I'm hurt. You should make it up to me." 

He was focused on his task so well he mostly tuned out the conversation going on between the other occupants of the room.

Izuna and Obito watch as he goes down on Madara and the light pleased grunt he makes at Kagami's effort. He was so beautiful focused like that. Obito moves to see who's hiding under the blanket, his little cousin is sleeping- not quite peacefully, but definitely deeply with how worn out he is- on his side.

He whistles.

"You too didn't go easy on him at all. I thought we were trying to go slow with him?"

"Slow wasn't working." Madara says around a moan.

Obito looks down at Shisui almost curiously.

"Can I play with him?"

"If he's going to be so stubborn, sure," Izuna said because he was Madara’s brother, he could take quite a few liberties.

He was reaching for Kagami's back, sliding his hand over his spine 

Obito moved to sit down on the bed and reached for Shisui. His pretty face was more relaxed in sleep. He'd seen him happy awake too, but less so in recent days.

He reached around for the plug in him and pulled it out, circling his finger around the abused rim and getting some of Madara's cum on his hands, and then moves it to rub at Shisui's belly, and _presses down_.

Madara tuts at him even as Kagami whimpers at the hands tracing his back muscles, hands forcing him forward just a little bit more and it feels like Izuna-sama is touching him everywhere. 

Shisui gasped, jerking at the touch, the pressure and he...

Can't help it, the abused muscle releasing the cum and the mess 9n his thighs as he jerked.

"Nnnn?!"

Obito smiles at the sound Shisui makes, so cute.

And when most of the cum is out he brings his fingers up to taste the mix on his hands and feels lust build in his belly. They had used him so thoroughly, so well.

It was impossible for him to stop himself from pushing into that wet heat, twitching and ready for him. 

Shisui’s channel spasmed on the intrusion, his poor muscle trying to clench close.

But it was weak, clearly pounded into defeat, and it gave way readily to Obito’s attack, and the exhalation was almost like being pushed out of Obito s little cousins chest.

Kagami couldn't quite see it, but definitely could hear his grandson's little unconscious whimper.

And sucked a little harder to get Madara to buck into him, even as he shuddered under Izuna hands.

Izuna's hands distracted him, and he hyper-focused on the sensation of his hands and the taste of Madara's cock on his tongue.

And his hands move downwards, pushing in, and _ah_, it felt so good. He finds himself moaning around the Dick in his mouth, feeling Madara shudder at the vibrating sensation.

And the moans around them spurs Obito on, as he fucks into him, not too fast. Slow and gentle for his cute little cousin. He needs to fill him again for Madara, but.... he could take his time.

"You're always so eager," Izuna crooned at him. Kagami was sweet and yielding, shifting to spread his legs and let him in, the sweet ring of muscle just clenching hungrily on Izuna’s fingers. "Gonna let me fuck you onto aniki's cock, cousin?"

Cousins they all were cousins by this point. Izuna hadn't bothered keeping track of the relationships beyond his own brother; just that their newest cousin was making sweet little sounds, crying in his sleep at the rocking thrusts that Obito was working into him. 

Kagami tries his best to hum an affirmative, but he doesn't know how well it comes out. It's ok though, because Madara seems to appreciate, bucking up into his mouth and tightening the hold he has on his hair ever so slightly.

And Izuna rushes the prep a little bit, it's easy to do so with how loose and relaxed Kagami is, how he spreads himself for more-

He looks over at Obito and they thrust sharply into their sweet cousins at the same time, the near instantaneous gasps they get being so delicious, just asking to be devoured. 

Not that Kagami’s is very loud; he's perfectly muffled, gagged on his aniki's cock, choking perfectly on him.

Sweet perfect Kagami, so eager to please, he's taking him so easily, so readily.

He makes the thrusts in time to the little gasping mewls from their youngest cousin, timing it so that he can feel Kagami spasm, clench on him deliciously as Shisui mewls on his older cousins’ cock.

He fucks Kagami into Madara, and he can see it when Kagami gets overwhelmed, as he starts choking on Madara's dick, something so huge that would usually choke anyone who tried as Madara rarely held himself back, but that Kagami had learned to take beautifully.

But not right now, not getting fucked into Madara by Izuna like he is, undulating between them so prettily.

And Izuna kept his pace with Obito, so dirty-minded, Obito was sometimes...

And Izuna wasn't going to discourage that.

He hears a confused sound coming from Shisui, who'd been making quiet pleasured sounds since Obito started fucking him.

But now... now he cried out loudly. 

Shisui clawed at the bed, fingers digging into the sheets. "No... stop Madara-sama-" because he thought it was Madara. 

Obito chuckles.

"Not Madara, little one." he says, cupping Shisui's cheek. 

It was a familiar voice from his childhood, though a little deeper than he remembered.

Little one?

He was....

"Obito?"

But then the cock in him was rocking hard into him and he was whimpering, trying to pull away.

He thought he could hear something, wet lurid sounds but he was focused on the fact that his childhood idol, the one cousin who had the time to watch him and play with him, before he started the academy, was fucking into him

He thinks to try and get away, to impede his movements by closing his legs, but Obito is holding one of his legs up as he fucks into him and he can't move away, can't fight. Doesn't really know what he can do when last time he really tried to fight, Madara had, Madara hadn't stopped, had seemed to ask _more_ from him.

He wanted to Obito to leave him alone, and was the only way to do that to keep still and let him fuck him?

He didn't want that, didn't want the memory of his nice older cousin playing with him ruined... ruined by this mockery. 

Izuna could glance over and hum approvingly - Shisui was struggling, but it also was ridiculously wanton, the way Obito was fucking straight into his baby cousin.

It had amused him greatly when Obito had mentioned that he'd used to babysit Shisui - that someone had once thought Obito, fiercely emotional, easy to anger Obito, was the person to hand a tiny Uchiha child as stubborn as Shisui to babysit.

Even Kagami, who was his grandfather - and several of the other cousin who had known both, said that Shisui was supposed to be like Kagami in terms of spirit and stubbornness...

But Kagami was stubborn only in all the right ways, such as stubbornly eager to take Madara's cock, stubbornly eager to submit to Izuna's strong easy glide of a fucking.

Stubborn in the _right_ ways.

And Shisui...

was making hitching, little cries to each of Obito's thrusts fucking into him, hands digging uselessly into the sheets like that would stop him.

"Your grandson is just so _stubborn_," Izuna told Kagami, thrusting leisurely into him, feeling Kagami clench and all but ripple on him.

So obedient. So perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui is too stubborn. 
> 
> Obito _has_ to discipline him.

Shisui: but he... I... what ;__; 

Obito: Gonna fuck you until I fill u up again, baby cousin

Shisui: but I'm so sore! And- and I looked up to you Obito!

Obito: ah, you can still look up to me, baby cousin

Obito: do you want to pleasure me so badly?

Shisui: I... what?

Shisui: What do you mean...?

Obito: :D

Shisui: No. No no no I don't want to!!

Obito: _shows him by forcing him onto his knees and his cock into his mouth_

Shisui: !!!!!!!!

Shisui: _chokes on his cock, his cry gagged and muffled _

Obito: _fucks into his mouth_

Obito: see, you look so nice looking up to me, baby cousin.

Shisui:....this isn't what I meant....

Shisui: :'(

Obito: _fists his hands in his hair and forces him to look up even as he fucks his mouth_

Shisui: _his eyes fill with tears, at the sharp pain in his scalp, the way he can't breathe with the cock choking his throat._

Obito: _meets the teary eyes of his baby cousin and smiles oh-so-sweetly down at him_

Shisui: _his throat spasms as he tries to breathe, trying to swallow around the intrusion, but he can't get away, can't pull away and he’s. Just keening muffled and high... And shuts his eyes, squeezing them tightly and feeling the tears burn hot on his cheeks_

Obito: _fucks into his little cousin's mouth, until he's sobbing, until he feels his throat constricting around him, and the pressure is so sweet he speeds up. Shisui keening around him and the vibrations bring him so close_

He didn't want this. He just wanted... he wanted to breathe, and cry in betrayed anguish; that the cousin he idolized was using him like this... someone he had personally known...

Shisui sobs, chokes on him and hopes that Obito would come soon; he can feel him twitch in his tongue, maybe he would be done

Obito feels it when Shisui runs out of air, as he suddenly becomes more desperate, and his eyes start to dull. The face he's making, it looks so lewd, and the throat he’s fucking constricts even more as his body struggles to breathe. Obito is about to come he knows, so close to the edge and he pulls out, one stroke and then two, holding Shisui’s face in place as he comes all over him, some almost getting in his eyes as he barely closes his eyes in time

He's gasping in air, anyway, getting some on his lips his tongue as he gasps desperately.

He doesn't have air to gag on the taste, certainly none to sob

But he's shaking in Obito’s hold anyway

Obito seems to take a second to breathe through his orgasm, and then he is petting his hand through Shisui's hair softly. and Shisui is kneeling on the floor shaking, barely staying upright only kept upright by leaning against Obito's legs and the steadying hands in his hair.

The sight is so beautiful, one can't really blame Obito for getting hard again, for forcing that mouth open and fucking into it once more, this time a little slower, to savor it, to see if Shisui could be good and use his tongue correctly.

Shisui tried to protest, he still felt like he was suffocating, and he's gasping on his cock.

His eyes were sticky, blinking at the thick fluid in his hair on his face.

He didn't have time to protest, just swallowing weakly on the sliding cock in his mouth

Obito removes his cock for a moment, to stare into the fucked-out face. He takes a hand and sweeps up a little bit of come and holds it to Shisui’s mouth and presses until it's opened for him, pushing his finger in

Shisui' s tongue flinched back from the touch and he tried to jerk back. And when he wouldn’t let him...

Shisui bit down hard.

Obito curses as he pulls his finger away even as his finger comes up and backhands Shisui harshly. His little cousin cries out, and Obito's anger rises. The fucker had bit his hand, hadn't even cleaned up after himself, and he was livid.

He doesn't hold back anymore, doesn't try to fuck his mouth slowly, grips his hair and pulls it and fucks into his mouth as violently as he could.

Shisui yelped; Obito always had a temper but he'd never hurt him, as far as he could remember from his hazy childhood memories

This was a sharp shock, to suddenly have Obito fucking deep into his mouth, hands wrenching his hair.

And it takes a few minutes, where he doesn't let Shisui so much as breath, but Obito is so keyed up already, it doesn't take long until he's coming again. He holds himself to Shisui this time, make him swallow his come whether he wants to or not. and when he finally removes himself from his mouth, Shisui is gasping for breath, looking so betrayed. and Obito, Obito can't have that, this disobedience.

Shisui lips are bright red and tender, he's trying not to cry.

Gagging on the bitter taste of his cousin

"You want to play rough, little cousin?" Obito asks, but it's not really a question with how harsh his grip is. He tries to deny it, but Obito doesn't let him so much as speak before he's forcing a scream out as he's lifted up by his hair.

Shisui scrambles up to his knees, trying to ease the pain in his scalp. 

"No, please, I'm sorry-" 

But then Shisui had always been a stubborn little brat, hadn't he? ever since he was young. 

Sweet child right until he got something into his mind and then nothing that anyone could do would get him to let it go, not even sweets offered by his older cousin. 

And - Shisui was trying to grip at Obito's wrists to make him let go - fingers pressing at pressure points that should have normally made anyone ELSE let go. 

He lets out a yelp as he's dragged along with Obito, who's grip doesn't so much as falter. Obito doesn't like the concentrated effort Shisui is putting in to being let go, still riding the anger of _Shisui biting him. _This wouldn't do, it wouldn't do at all. He always learned more from action than words and it seems that this is one lesson he'd managed to escape.

Until now. And Obito wasn't going to be negligent. He was going to spank his little cousin until he cried out and begs for forgiveness. If he wanted to act like a child, he wasn't opposed to punishing him like one. He sits on the bed and feels a little of his anger ebb at the scared look on Shisui's face and the desperate edge to his struggling, so cute how he thinks he could overpower him. He would soon learn, and Obito would enjoy teaching him.

Shisui can't yank back. Obito's got a solid grip on his hair, and he's not exactly on his knees, but he can't get up to his feet either, and Obito... 

He had known vaguely that his older cousin had had a bit of a temper, but Obito had never directed it at him, never - 

Well of course Obito had died younger than Shisui was _now_, but somehow Obito wasn't any shorter, any younger - he'd gotten taller and bigger somehow, and still so much stronger. 

Obito had used to be able to just pick up Shisui when he had tiny childish tantrums - and would be able to hold him close and coo soothingly at him till he cried himself out. 

This was... 

Definitely not the same. 

Shisui had changed, gotten older and bigger, and Obito was ecstatic that he hadn't grown too big, was still so easily overpowered and maneuvered. Of course, back then it was to calm him down.

Now, it was less to calm him down and more to show him what has changed, seeing as his mind hasn't quite caught up to the fact that _it had. _Still, he sounded wonderful pleading to Obito, for Obito. His little cousin was still such a brat though, even now, and he had less patience than he used to, not when Shisui looked up at him _like that _with such a pretty ruined face.

He pulls Shisui up to lay across his knees and pins him there, so he can't escape, can't bite and claw at him to any real effect.

Not with the leverage he loses in THIS position - he can just about elbow Obito in the thigh, but apparently that doesn't affect him at ALL, just like nothing he's done and fought in had affected any of the... Cousins, was probably the best word. 

He only knew his direct relationship to Kagami - the rest of them were all cousins of various flavors - he never even actually found out Obito's exact relationship to himself other than 'cousin', and now Obito was pinning him naked across his lap and... 

And... 

"No, please -" Because this position was laying him out vulnerable and open to - whatever it was Obito wanted to do. He didn't know What Obito wanted, but all Shisui knew was that he didn't want it. 

His eyes narrow at the way Shisui still tries to fight him so hard, and any patience he had left him. He would see Shisui sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

He lets his hand come down for a resounding smack, hearing a sweet cry come from that mouth.

"You've been acting like a child recently, Shisui. I know we call you little, but we expect more from you. I expect more from you."

He lets his hand come down again.

"Fighting us and biting us like an animal, tsk," he pauses for a moment to take in his reddening cheeks, "I'm going to spank you 15 times, and you will apologize and count each of them for me, won't you Shisui?"

His eyes take a very dark look as he stops for just a moment, to give his little cousin time to decide whether he wanted to play nice or not.

He'd never been SPANKED. 

As much as he might have annoyed the adults of his Clan, no one had ever SPANKED him and the first two blows stunned Shisui into shocked, and still silence. 

He didn't even know what to SAY, jolting against Obito's thigh and making a confused - horrified, pained - noise.

Obito hums at the strangled noises. That was fine, he would catch on eventually, cry and beg and promise to be good. And Shisui was smart and listened despite how he sometimes pretended not to, Obito knew he would submit and listen to Obito's instructions eventually.

He would have to, because Obito wouldn't let up, wouldn't get tired of hurting him. He lets himself start up a pace, after all he doesn't have to wait for his little cousin to speak if he was too overwhelmed too for now.

Shisui barely has time to even gather his thoughts, because suddenly Obito is dropping his hand down again and again with a harsh insistent rhythm like he's going to keep beating into Shisui's ass, and Shisui yelps. 

Each blow scatters his thoughts and he can't even THINK let alone do more than cry out, scrabbling at the sheets - 

Obito's other hand pins down his upper torso - but he can jerk up on his knees... 

It's not helpful at all - it just presents his ass as a better, differently angled target. 

It feels like Obito is hitting him everywhere, switching between his two cheeks with no discernible pattern, keeping him crying out in surprise every time his hand comes down, even as he keeps up a rhythm.

His hand moves downward toward the vulnerable skin of his thigh and _it hurts. _He feels blood rushing downwards at every hit and Obito doesn't stop for a break, doesn't so much as slow down.

He seems to be aiming to make his whole ass red with how he seems to hit every spot, how he holds him down.

And he won't stop, how many more - 

How... 

He had to count. He had to count and - apologize. 

He draws in breath to try and say _one_ but then Obito's hand drops heavily with a harsh SMACK and Shisui's wits scatter like his breath, crying out a garbled, hurried _sorry sorry please I can't breathe I can't think - _

His cute little cousin gasps out and broken words manage to escape his mouth, and he stops for a moment to give him a chance to talk, after all he knew how no one had ever really punished Shisui before, not without being too gentle.

He lets his hand rest on the ass presented so nicely to his hand. Rub and grope him as he tries to catch his breath, less to soothe him than to get him to feel the low aching pain instead of the sharp sting.

With how most of the aggression is out and now he just wants to make sure Shisui is properly reprimanded, he can feel the hard dick rubbing against his thigh, so excited from the back and forth of his hand, how cute. He would continue in a moment, no matter what Shisui said. What came out of his mouth only changed how much longer this may go on.

Shisui manages to draw in a sob - the low dull ache is only magnified by the hand on his ass, the back of his thighs. 

The pressure makes it - almost sharp but it's bearable, it is, he can tolerate it, he can just. 

Just...

"O-one," he manages. "Please, I’m sorry-" 

Ah, so he can be good. He'll have to let the others know. It is his nature to be stubborn, but it seemed he still knew when to yield.

That was good, they shouldn't give him too much leeway no matter how alluring his bratty attitude could be.

He lets his hand come down harder than before, putting a little of his real strength in it. and waits for Shisui to speak.

this one was harder than the previous - It made Shisui JOLT, jerking up against the hard hand on his back. 

"T-two! I'm sorry - I’m - it's not fair it shouldn't be harder when I'm - I’m doing what you said!" 

Obito ignores his question, instead saying, "What are you sorry for? It sounds like you're still trying to complain and fight, little one."

Doesn't wait for an answer, bringing his hand down with the same intensity, let's see if Shisui will correct himself instead of being so stubborn.

After all, it wouldn't do if he didn't understand that he would take whatever Obito gave him, he had no right to complain about such discrepancies. Of course, Obito would slowly hit him harder, he would make him work for those 15.

"I’m not - compla- Ow!" 

Shisui jerked again, his poor cock trapped against Obito's thigh. 

"Three-" He couldn't quite keep the sullen tone out of his voice. It wasn't fair! He was saying what Obito told him to do - just like when he was younger. 

But now Obito was being _unreasonable_!!!

Obito frowns at the sullen tone, trying to be smart with him.

Ah, and he'd forgotten to beg for forgiveness as well. He'll have to have him repeat that one.

He takes a moment to watch the way Shisui squirms in his lap, less to get away now that he knows he couldn't, and more to try and lessen the pain.

He waits until Shisui relaxes, seeming to think he's been granted a reprieve to hit him again.

"F-four!" 

it hurts WORSE this time - because he'd had time to - relax? Not-relax? The little time in between and he'd tensed up... 

It wasn't fair at ALL! 

"Ah, you seem to have miscounted. You're still on three. Don't forget the rules, kitten."

He lets his hand come down again two quick smacks.

Shisui barely has time to make a little noise of outrage at the perceived unfairness before his poor abused ass got peppered with two more spanks.

And then he managed to bite out, four and five with sullen apologies between

"Try again, little cousin." Obito says, taking in his cries. "You don't seem too sincere. Do you not understand how disappointing you're being? I know you can do better than that Shisui."

And another strike comes down between Shisui trying to answer.

Shisui yelps and bites down on the instinctual protest that that wasn't fair either; Obito hadn't specified sincerity in the first place.

But then, he too had been shinobi- very little was fair about being shinobi

So, he managed to summon up something like sincerity as he apologized for the next two spanks.

And Obito can tell Shisui is at least trying a little bit more now, and Obito takes that as a cue to ramp it up a little bit, Shisui shouldn't be able to think too hard during this.

"Will you be good from me from now on, little kitten?"

And the next strike comes with more of the power Madara gifted him with, making a loud noise as it connects.

"Yes! Yes, I will please- I'm sorry!" He tried to keep the sincerity in his apologies, if only to get through it all

He continues this, as Shisui apologizes and cries out at every smack, trying to get him to be a little less rough, remembering to count every few smacks.

He gets through fifteen official spanks, but his poor ass is feeling every one of what is probably nearly forty, so hot and burning with it that he is barely able to move his bottom half.

When he- he finally stops. He feels the hard hand pinning him to the bed loosens, now lightly stroking up and down his back.

He doesn't have the energy to do anything but slump a little bit, even with how everything hurts and he feels so dirty, and yet Obito’s hands are still touching him on his back and the other one slowly making its way between his legs.

He manages to whine breathlessly. Everything is sparking sore and too warm. "No Obito please-"

"Hm?" Obito says still lightly petting him. Pulling him up so he's straddling his lap and savoring the wince he gets.

Just the stretch on his lower thighs has him shaking.

But he doesn't dare lower himself; his poor ass was already protesting.

"Isn't there ice or something? It hurts..."

"You're still so dirty, kitten. Maybe we can take care of this," he brings a hand to cup his ass, "after you clean yourself up a little bit." His hand comes up to flick some dried up cum off his face.

Shisui flinches away from the tongue, flushing hot and mortified. "I can do that, just let me get washed - " 

"Although..." he looks down at where Shisui is still very hard, "maybe it would be better to take care of this before you get clean."

"I can do that myself!" Shisui squeaks in protest, trying to rock back and away. 

"Then go on, touch yourself for me, kitten." Obito says, dark eyes watching him. Even as his hands move imperceptibly closer to the hole it wants access too

to-

Shisui bites his lip, and hurriedly closes his hand over his hard cock.

If he can do this faster, then maybe Obito would leave him alone? 

He can feel his poor ass twitching and winces at every tiny shift of his glutes and thighs - everything is sore, just BREATHING makes him super aware of it. 

One of Obito's hands move to his lower back steadying him in preparation for the other hand pushing in between his abused cheeks to breach his entrance. Shisui's legs give out and Obito has the chance to catch him, but he lets him impale himself on Obito's finger and cry out at the pressure on his butt and thighs.

"Obito!" It wasn't FAIR - he didn't want to! 

He most definitely didn't want this, invasion, Obito's finger shoving IN with barely any prep, and his whole ass and thighs spasming as he cries out. 

"It's - not fair - take it out!" He tries to get upright again but his thighs refuse to cooperate. 

He does take it out, only for a moment, before shoving back in. "You should know by now not to ask for too much, kitten. Just relax, let me in."

"How is this too much?!" Shisui yelped, jolting forward against Obito's chest. "I just would like people to leave my ass alone! 

Obito's hand moves from his lower back to a bruising grip on his hip.

"Have you learned nothing. Still so insolent." He narrows his eyes.

And then he uses the grip he has on him to push him down on the now two fingers spreading him open. Maybe fucking his abused ass will finally let the message sink into his head. Though, he did say he wanted ice...

Shisui cried out - almost a strangled scream - at the sudden penetration, far wider than he SHOULD be having, it's - 

It's too much! 

"It hurts!" He yelped, "Obito, cousin, please stop!" he scrabbled at Obito's shoulders, his chest, trying to shove his arm away - but Obito was immovable as stone. 

"You stopped touching yourself, little cousin. Is that not what you wanted to do." he tsks, "Getting distracted like that, I see it may be me you want after all."

His protests are getting a little annoying, and so he lets Shisui moves Shisui to be on his hands and knees on the bed.

He would have to let his face be shoved into the pillow to touch himself when positioned like this. And he makes an ice dildo, runs it over his red cheeks and sees the way he shivers and whines at the cool feeling.

It at least got Obito's fingers out of his ass - and the ice on him is... 

Actually soothing. 

Shisui would thank him but there's something dark about Obito's aura and expression, and Shisui just said, "I didn't mean to, I'm just saying - what are you going to do with that?" 

"Hmmm" and he traces it over his hole, "What do you think I'm going to do with it, little cousin."

Though he should stretch him out a bit before he adds it, but he wouldn't want to upset Shisui too much, after all he had already punished him, and if he didn’t want his fingers....

Shisui squeals at that - nice cooling ice over his ass? A-Okay. 

Suddenly the ice between his cheeks? 

NO. 

VERY MUCH NO. 

Shisui jerked forward trying to scramble away on hands and knees, screams,“No!” 

Obito feels his eye twitch when Shisui tries to run. His patience had already run out once today, and he could control his temper better than when he was a child.

He swats his left cheek harshly, and Shisui _tries harder _to get away. So cute. He pours a little bit of lube on his clenched asshole and he's definitely not prepped enough for it not to hurt.

Fortunate for Shisui then, that lube freezes at a lower temperature yet than ice. 

Shisui yelps at the swat, at the cold wet of lube. "Obito! Stoppit! Please! it's not - we're _cousins_!" 

As if that would had stopped his grandfather from fucking him into the floor. 

The stretch is too much and it doesn't slide in smoothly. His little Shisui cries out at the feeling and he doesn't stop himself from thrusting it in and out until Shisui's arms give up on him.

He really doesn't mind soothing his little cousin with ice while he also gets to fuck him.

"My little cousin." he growls.

Shisui cried out - the latest thrust was too strong, shoving him forward face first to the bed and Shisui protested, trying to get up but. 

There was ice in his ASS. 

It was freezing COLD and his poor ass and thighs were overly hot and pained and his poor ass was just very very confused. 

It's so cold and he's shivering, everything is sore, and it hurts so much. Every time he moves, he feels so uncomfortable, so painful. He can _feel _the cum dried on him and it's so disgusting, he's so disgusting he wants to die.

He thought, he thought Obito was going to make him pleasure himself in front of him, watch him with eyes that seemed to devour him and then let him clean up.

But- but it seems he'd made a misstep somewhere and he can't even figure out where and now Obito was fucking him with a freezing dildo instead, each thrust hurting his backside and he can't stop himself from crying out.

Can't focus on anything except the dildo fucking into him and the hands on him, spreading him and slapping him every now and then as if he deserved it... for being bad Obito said.

Obito never lied to him, always prepared him for life, and now, now it twists him, what was he supposed _to do?_

He doesn't hear the door open

Hikaku blinks when he takes in the scene. 

Well he had known - they all knew - that their latest cousin wasn't adjusting well to being one of them. 

That wasn't unusual - it had taken Obito a little while himself, after all. 

But then Shisui was a crying mess right then and there, obviously covered in someone's seed, the strong musk of it, and their poor little cousin is COVERED in it. 

A mess of it - and worse too. 

Bright red thighs and ass and Obito is fucking him with - 

"Is that _ice_?" Hikaku said, with some disapproval. 

Nothing against ice, of course, but certainly, it took a bit of a build up to get used to it, or at least get _into_ ice-fucking. But Shisui was... as far as he could tell from the other cousins, Shisui was a somewhat more delicately treated prodigy. Sure, his cousin Obito was probably the one who was closest to him in age, but this seemed a little bit much. 

Their baby cousin was a crying _mess_ just there, clearly not enjoying himself. 

Obito is surprised to be caught, he thought everyone was too busy today and he could enjoy himself a little, and then he'd gotten caught up in... well... in his little cousin's maddening disobedience.

Now, with how disgruntled Hikaku looks, he tries his best to look chastised while slowing down his thrusts.

"He was.... being bad?" he tries, but Hikaku doesn't look any bit impressed.

"I'll deal with you later." he says, and Obito flinches, because Hikaku, when he deigned to punish someone, never held back.

He doesn't want to make it worse, so he reluctantly pulls away from his pretty cousin, who whimpers at not being full, but looks relieved to have the intrusion removed all the same.

Hikaku coos at him, lifts him gently. "Shhh, now. It's ok." He says petting hands through his hair softly, frowning when he automatically tried to pull away, as if someone had been...

"Obito, you were too rough with him!"

"He was being very disobedient," Obito protests. "and you gotta be firm with him or else he gets all bratty." 

"It wasn't fair," Shisui complained, but the soothing touch had him slowly relax, though he wasn't trying to uncurl just yet. 

"I understand that," he starts, "But an ice dildo? Even Kagami took a while before he was ready to take that and enjoy it."

He looks over Shisui again, "and letting the cum dry. He looks pretty with cum over him, but he should get clean sooner rather than later. He is new."

His eyes narrow as he takes in how bright red- some purple- his ass is. Bruises from fingers left on his hips.

"Did you put ointment on after you disciplined him?"

"No," Shisui complained. "and - and he said I had to apologize and then said I wasn't saying it _right_ which isn't fair!" 

Because Shisui was a little _brat_ and had already realized that Hikaku had a soft-streak and definitely could be induced to indulge him.

Obito was going to spank him RAW next time Hikaku was busy. 

Hikaku makes a displeased sound but seems to think on it for a second before taking Shisui's chin in his hand and lifting his face up to look him in the eyes.

"It's not the spanking I'm objecting too, sweetie. You were good for him though, weren't you?"

And Shisui gulps a little, because the look Obito was sending him promised hell, and he looked back at Hikaku, desperate to get away, for some protection, and he couldn't even really stay upright even with Hikaku's hold on him.

He wishes he could say it was all dramatics and trying to manipulate Obito into receiving a worse punishment, but the way he collapses is a little too vulnerable than he'd like to be. Everything today had just been so much. And Hikaku was safe, Hikaku would touch him but he wasn't his cousin, was always soft, listened to him when he said no.

"I... tried?" Shisui said, "But it's - it was too much, no one would stop _touching_ me and I just didn't want to - anymore -" 

Not that he'd WANTED to in the first place but... 

Hikaku raised an eyebrow at him and then carefully pulled him into his arms. 

"Shh, it's alright, your punishment is over then." 

Even if Shisui had learned nothing from it, it was obvious then that it was ineffective. Clearly Shisui wasn't the kind to learn from pain. Maybe even Madara-sama's method of overwhelming pleasure might be too much for Shisui to do anything but be a brat about it. 

They'd have to think of a different way, and Hikaku had a feeling he knew exactly which way was better. 

He can't stop himself from the relieved breath that he releases. His punishment was over. He doesn't know what he would do if Hikaku had looked at him, his sobbing crying form, and decided he _needed more._

The hand petting his hair isn't a trick, doesn't pull at them and move him with it. The abuse it got from Obito still stung, but the fingers carding through his hair felt nice.

"Obito, stay here." he looks down at where Obito had gotten hard again, "And you are not allowed to touch yourself. I will know."

And then he picks up Shisui, hands underneath his knees and supporting his head, and starts walking to the washroom. It should have everything he needs inside, including something to rub into his ass.

Shisui whined but Hikaku shushed him, patting his hair. 

"it's alright, shh, here-" and he deposited Shisui carefully on the little footstool. "I know," he said when Shisui whimpered. "I just will help you get cleaned up alright? then I can get you some ointment alright? and then it won't hurt as much anymore." 

Shisui bit his lip and looked like the world's saddest, kitten and Hikaku had to restrain himself from kissing his temple. 

Well he was still a mess. After he got cleaned up then he could be kissed and soothed and petted, but right now, cleaning. 

He went and filled a basin full of water and soap. Got a washcloth out and dipped it in and slowly started cleaning him, gently.

He seemed content to sit there, even though he knows when Madara had tried to clean him before he'd complained and fought to clean himself.

He either must be more tired than Hikaku thought.... or they were getting somewhere.

He starts with his face, carefully rubbing away the mess and rinsing it with water so no soap will get in his eyes.

He whimpers a little when he passes a particularly sore area and he tries to be a little gentler, hushing him.

"There," Hikaku was saying, "There you are, it's better now, isn't it?" 

Gentle. 

Shisui was so exhausted and it was easier to let Hikaku do it - 

Mostly because Hikaku wasn't trying to stick a cock or fingers in him, and he could slump against him and let him get the cloth against his face, and then down... 

He whined a little and Hikaku's touch gentled even further. 

"It's alright, there - there," and then water in his hair, gentle fingers carding through it to get warm clean water through and Shisui made a little sound. 

Finally, clean. and nothing stuck into his poor tender ass.

He answered with a tired hum, letting himself be prodded and moved. Everyone loved manhandling him, it made his blood boil, made him feel like a doll to be used.

But he was so tired. And Hikaku seemed to be asking him things before he touched him- like he cared about his opinion, like he was a person, like he _mattered._

"Can you stand?"

And he tries, using Hikaku as support, but his ass is so sore and a little numb from having ice fuck it, he can't steady himself enough to complete the motion, falling towards the footstool, and no- that would hurt too, too much.

But Hikaku catches him before he can, holds him close to him, and he holds on to his shirt, trembling a little.

"Shh it's alright, here is fine," Hikaku said, and settled himself on the tub ledge, bracing both their weights. "I'll rub on the ointment now, alright? That should numb it enough you can go to sleep. Would you like that?" 

Patting down his hair, his back. and now he was nuzzling his now-clean hair. 

There their little kitten was clearly feeling better now. Poor thing, used so hard and so fast, he was clearly not used to it.

Shisui leaned into Hikaku and his soft touches. Hikaku was so much older than he was, they all were, but Hikaku showed it the most.

It felt... safe, reminded him of better times, and he couldn't help but lean into the gentle touches.

He felt a little uncomfortable as Hikaku rubbed ointment, sometimes flinching when he got a little close to his hole, but he did nothing more than rub ointment around it. And the ointment was helping with the burning feeling.

He rested his head on Hikaku's shoulder, let himself take a deep breath and calm down as the last of the adrenaline left his system. 

It left him limp and exhausted, wrung out and worn. Hikaku just hummed, not quite a tune, just a timeless vibration in his throat and chest that had Shisui shifting pressing closer. Relaxing.

"There, is that better?" Hikaku said. "Can you stand?"

He tries again, now that he's calmer and everything hurts a little less, and he manages to get up with little fanfare.

Hikaku smiles at him and gives him a fond look. Shisui feels a blush rising on his cheek, he was fully clothed while Shisui was naked and red and _oh god he let him clean cum from between his thighs._

He suddenly felt very self-conscious and he thinks Hikaku can tell because the next words help steady him.

"Let's go get you some clothes now, yeah?" And he covers his head with a fluffy towel, working it through until it wasn't dripping, and then letting Shisui position the towel how he wants to.

And when they move, they don't head towards the room Obito is waiting in, and Shisui has a moment to feel smug. 

There are many rooms here, though Shisui hasn't figured out whether they each have one or not. Shisui certainly hadn't gotten to stay in just one alone without getting unceremoniously hauled onto someone's cock.

But this room that Hikaku leads him to, while it had the same huge bed that Shisui had seen, was currently made up, clean and empty.

"Here, I think there are some yukata," Hikaku said, leaving Shisui by the bed to go through the dresser.

Shisui eyes the bed, he kind of wants to sit down but at the same time he winces at the thought. He'd stay standing until he got dressed and then sleep on his stomach- yes, that sounded like a good plan.

Hikaku finds a sleeping yukata he is content with after a little bit of grumbling, short and looking very soft, red in color. He hopes it won't brush up against his ass too much.

But before he puts it on, he needs underwear, and instead of boxers or something similar, or even not wearing any - he wasn't quite comfortable with him enough to _want _to do that- he held out a pair of black panties.

"No," Shisui said automatically because _no_.

He wasn't wearing women's underwear!

Hikaku just raises an eyebrow at him, as if he was the one being ridiculous.

"Would you like to sleep in the nude then? These will be softer than anything else we have."

Though, Hikaku was fine with whatever Shisui chose, he wanted their kitten to be _comfortable_.

Shisui eyed the black things. He almost said nude but.... He touched the sheets and winced. They were soft yes, but we're still going to be rough on his poor abused skin and the thought of being... well basically nude in bed seemed... well particularly depraved, especially since any cousin could waltz right in and…

He nodded. "Fine I'll. Take them."

At least they didn't seem to be some lacy tiny thing

Right?

He smiles and kisses him on his forehead when Shisui puts them on. He looked so very cute with them on, but he doesn't take more than a moment to admire the sight- he'd have time to do so in the morning- before he was helping him into the yukata.

Shisui obediently raises his arms to fit into it and Hikaku takes a moment to praise him.

"You're doing very good for me, kitten." giving him another kiss this one on his cheek, close to his mouth. 

Shisui shies away from the kiss automatically bracing for.... But Hikaku doesn't do anything, just ruffles his hair, letting his hand stay low down the back of his head in a warm palm.

"It's alright. Are you comfortable now?" Hikaku asked and Shisui nodded cautiously.

"Time for bed then," he starts, "Would you like me to join you?"

He wonders if Shisui will take the offer. On one hand, it meant protection from the others in the house and someone to hold him after all of _that, _but on the other hand, he seems too nervous about having anyone near him.

Shisui didn't know whether he should accept. "Can you lock the door?" He asked in not quite hope.

It seemed like no one cares for privacy here after all.

"I can," he says, "but you know as well as I do that it won't keep anyone out."

"...But you'll keep them out?" Shisui tugged the yukata closer around himself. He was so tired. But he had woken up with Obito in him before and that had not...been much fun. At all.

Hikaku gave him an appraising look, he sounds so dangerously hopeful, teetering on the edge, so exposed.

"They may come in, but they won't do anything. You have my word."

"...then please stay," Shisui said exhaling in relief. "Don't let them do anything please Hikaku."

He hums, "Of course, little kitten. You can get comfortable; I will join you in a bit."

And he moves to go talk with Madara, and maybe see to Obito and prepare for his punishment later.

Hard and fast wasn't working on Shisui, and unless they wanted him to be bed bound and unhappy forever, they would need to change tactics. Though, not that drastically for the others, or he would just be suspicious.

As much as a helpless Shisui appealed to him, he'd rather he was talking and happy. He was _theirs, _and their possessions were well taken care of. 

Better he deal with him... well. Gently. The others would be told to hold off a little. Right now? Leave Shisui alone while he dealt with Obito's discipline before he came back to cuddle Shisui to sleep.

Madara was a little surprised to hear Hikaku's assessment and plan of action.

But then... they had plenty of time.

Better indeed for Shisui to be obedient and happy quicker.

Not that he minded terribly having a completely helpless clan member, but Shisui protesting like a child, a bratty one at that, would probably get boring over time.

So, he agreed to Hikaku’s plan; it would be easy enough to send the others out for various tasks and to caution them from interfering with Hikaku's discipline

And now Hikaku could deal with Obito’s own little transgression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito has to face his punishment for meting out punishment that his baby cousin couldn't tolerate. 
> 
> :D Here be the FIGGING.

Obito's been waiting on the bed, not patiently, but obediently at the very least. The least he wanted to do was get even more on Hikaku’s bad side, it was embarrassing enough that Hikaku thought he needed extra training, he'd gotten past that ages ago!

Usually, he asked when he wanted something more violent, but now there wasn't a choice, since he overstepped his bounds- but Shisui had gotten so much attention recently and hadn't appreciated any of it and _he'd just been so mad._

He thinks maybe that's what Hikaku would focus on, the anger issues, figuring it out only now even with how long he'd been left to stew. Hikaku had always only needed one glance to read someone, he wished now that he'd maybe hidden it a little better.

He hadn't touched himself at all, but he still flinches when the door opens to an impassive Hikaku looking directly at him.

Just taking him in and then shutting the door behind him.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Hikaku asked evenly.

He grows a little bit more wary when he sees that Hikaku is holding something, and he hopes to god it's not what he thinks it is.

He startles a little at the question directed at him.

"I... I got jealous and too mad at Shisui, pushed too far." He looks down, can't meet his gaze.

"At least you've gotten better at self-reflection," Hikaku said. "And going forward?"

"Going forward?"

"I won't punish him as hard?"

"Hm." Hikaku came forward and then sat on the edge of the bed. "More like you're going to have to think a little more about consequences." He had a knife in his hand now, one of the smaller kunai, and a thick knob of ginger.

Obito eyed the items in his hand warily, they were a little concerning and he couldn't think much beyond them. He was going to... he wants to run away, this would hurt, and he hadn't been punished in so long, hadn't asked for anything but light spanks and being fucked until he was very overstimulated.

But Hikaku was waiting for an answer, and Obito has to, has to say something.

"I'll try to control my temper and do what's best for both Shisui and I, so that he enjoys what I'm doing too."

"That's a good start," Hikaku agreed. "Do you know yet what he actually likes?" He started peeling the skin of the ginger, sharp edge of his kunai towards his thumb. Slow, even movements, and the sharp scent of it filled the air with its spice. It wasn't old ginger, that would probably be too much for Obito. He got overzealous, yes, lost his temper, but now that he's had his little cool down period, and time for his self-reflection, well. The young ginger would be fine for this case.

Hikaku wasn't going to punish him for being more self-reflective after all; he wanted to encourage it, not destroy all of Obito’s impulsiveness. His passion was what made him... well. Obito.

"That's the problem! He doesn't like anything! Not even innocent kisses." and Obito feels frustrated again.

Shisui was so obviously unhappy with anything anyone did to him at all. Before they had started to get more intimate with him, he would be ok with hugs, but after that, he just, he hated everything wouldn't let them love him at all.

He was an ungrateful brat. Obito had been trying to show him what he was missing out on, and he'd gone and bit him and... maybe hurting him wasn't the answer, but he doesn't know what else _to do._

After all that's how they had gotten him to accept them.

"What am I supposed to do? When he won't accept anything from us."

"You have to remember, you're the only one closest to his age," Hikaku said. "He still remembers you from when he was a child and has an image of what he remembered and thus expects from you. Kagami might be his grandfather but Kagami had already joined us long before the time Shisui was born." Hikaku smiled a little wryly. "He probably expected to be coddled and pampered by you as he had been before, not how you are now; he almost definitely had not experienced your famous temper."

He flicked a piece of the ginger skin away to the floor and rubbed his thumb over the exposed flesh of the raw ginger, before holding his thumb out to Obito. "Suck." He could read the fear in Obito’s body language; let him feel the small warm burn on his tongue first - It wasn't going to be as bad as Obito feared. It wasn't going to be _comfortable_, no. But it wouldn't burn him. Not beyond his tolerance.

And what he was saying did make sense. Shisui had seemed stuck on the word cousin, and maybe the betrayed look in his eyes had been less about not wanting to be fucked and more about the memory Shisui had of him not matching up.

Hikaku was holding out his thumb now, with a little bit of the root on it, and he took it into his mouth when he presses it forward a little bit, sucking his thumb obediently. He wondered if he was good enough, if Hikaku would let him suck his cock, he wanted something bigger in his mouth.

And the light taste of the ginger root was overwhelmed by the low heat in his belly. It- it didn't hurt too much, and Hikaku's impassive look had turned to his more caring one, and Obito couldn't help but fall for it even if he knew, _just knew, _that he had perfect control over his facial expression- he felt warm.

Hikaku pressed his thumb against Obito’s tongue just a little so he could feel the pressure. "Very good," he said, letting approval leak into his voice, watching Obito’s eyes warm and widen at the praise. Then he tugged his thumb free, swiping it against Obito’s lip, slow and lingering. 

"Now," he said, leaving his thumb against the corner of Obito’s mouth. "Shisui needs training of course. His brattishness won't be so cute in a while. But his training is going to need a bit of... delicacy. " He could feel the slight warmth from the ginger on his own skin now. Obito would feel it kick up to a warm not quite burn. It’d grow over time yes, but slowly.

He feels himself relax a little. Hikaku wasn't going to hurt him too much.

He vaguely registers his words about Shisui, and feels himself pout, he knows this was about how he treated Shisui, but he wants all the attention on him now, hadn't gotten that in a while and it made him feel frustrated. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't but he can't wipe the pout of his face.

He takes a deep breath. "Delicacy. Got it. So, don't fuck him with an ice dildo. And don't fuck his mouth twice. Got it."

The words were clipped, but he got them out. He wouldn't harm Shisui again, would leave it to the others to direct him. He understands that, so can Hikaku _move on?_

"Brat," Hikaku said, warm fondness in his voice. And pulled his hand back. "So, what do you think you deserve as punishment?"

He returned to skinning the ginger. It was as thick as two thumbs; plenty of thickness for him to shave down to keep the burn for a long while.

Obito's eyes focus on the peeling motion of his hands, a little mesmerized.

"I made him count to 15 while spanking him and apologize after each one, but didn't count them if he couldn't say the number out loud, so having to do that with the ginger root inside me?" he gives away the information without a fight, and knows that there isn't a way he's getting away from Hikaku putting it inside him.

It wouldn't be too fun, but he breathed in, but he could do it. He resolved to take his punishment, so that maybe if he's good enough, Hikaku will spend more time with him.

"You're more experienced and better trained than him," Hikaku said mildly. "So, what is a better number?"

Getting him to name his own punishment meant Obito wouldn't protest it so much and Obito was so obviously keen for approval and attention, he’d be eager for his punishment to be over for the nice aftercare

Stick. Carrot.

That and reminding Obito that he was a better trained clansman than Shisui ought to please him a little

He thought about it for a moment, and Hikaku had called him better trained, and he couldn't set the number too low- Hikaku would be disappointed in him. He could take a lot though, he wasn't, he wasn't a child anymore, was he?

But how high did he want to go?

"Would... would 35 be ok?"

He looks up at Hikaku again to see what he thinks. He could read people, not as well as Hikaku, but he likes to think he can read some of the tinier hints.

Hikaku allowed a small wrinkle to the corner of his eyes, tiny measure of approval. "That's a little ambitious," he said, voice warm nonetheless. "I don't want you to be suffering for hours after. Are you sure your transgression was so huge?"

Obito's pout grows in size.

"You don't think I could do it?"

But he did make a good point... he didn't want to be in pain every time the others fucked him, he enjoys a mix of pleasure and pain, but after a heavy punishment.... maybe not. Hikaku does know him too well.

He'll go in between the two then.

He huffs a bit. "25 then, is that acceptable?"

Hikaku chuckled lightly and put away the kunai. "Come here then, Obito-kun. "

He gestures at and pets his knee.

Obito moved to lay himself down over his knee, settling himself. Once he was comfortable, he twisted a little to look up at him.

He tried to stay still for Hikaku but couldn't help but squirm slightly.

"Brat," Hikaku hummed, amused, but he settled his hand on his back, a warm spot on his spine before shifting to press a thumb between his cheeks.

"I'm not a brat," he mumbled, barely above a whisper.

A quiet little gasp escapes his mouth when he felt his hands start touching him- possessive hand on his back and another getting ready to enter him.

"You aren't?" Hikaku enquired mildly. "My apologies. Then I'm sure you will handle your discipline in an admirable fashion. But feel free to make noise if you wish. This is not a punishment I think little Shisui-kun can handle yet."

Then he was getting his thumb lubed up, specifically using a thin water-based lube; he wanted it to wear off quickly within minutes

"Of course he can't! He's a baby who could barely handle 1 hit!" He doesn't say it passionately, definitely not. He'll be good for Hikaku, even if it hurts. And he could make noise.... he could work with that. He wouldn't be able to last long without a few whimpers, but he just... just needed to be able to count to 25, to be remorseful. Even if he wasn't feeling very sorry for Shisui, he didn't deserve everything Obito had done.

He heard Hikaku open something and tried to crush his curiosity.

He failed. A little. "What's that?"

"Lubricant," Hikaku said. "Don't worry, you don't have to take it dry." Not for long anyway.

Then he was pressing his slicked-up thumb to Obito’s hole, humming at how he relaxed at once.

He relaxed a bit at those words. Hikaku always spoiled them even when he was disciplining them, he can't quite get his mind around how he manages that. He feels a thumb pressing into him and it's Hikaku and any tension that may have been left leaves him as he lets himself be controlled by his older cousin.

"There," Hikaku said. Just enough lubrication to let the root slide in. Which he replaced his thumb with.

And returned a hand to the back of Obito’s shoulders, rubbing an absent circle against his muscles, not quite pressing a finger against the chakra point along his spine.

It wasn't too uncomfortable, he hadn't chosen a root that was too big, and he'd used lube so it was fine for now, he couldn’t really feel it except a light tingling sensation if he really concentrated. He felt a hand move to his shoulder and let out a whine. It felt nice and he didn't want to continue on to his punishment, even though he knew it was inevitable- he wanted more of these soft touches

Hikaku didn't quite chuckle. Obito was easy to read sometimes, and he clearly desperately wanted the attention. He will have to remember to give him more attention in the future; he would like Obito to be a mentor for Shisui after all.

"I'll start now." He told Obito, one hand cupping his ass.

And then he was raising his hand and smacking down.

If Obito had used chakra, Shisui would probably be a lot more broken than he was.

But Obito could take chakra infused punishments, since he was completely part of them now.

He felt a little bad when Hikaku told him he was about to start, clawing away his apprehension, but he had, he gulps, he has given no such warning to Shisui, he wonders how scared he had been? When he hadn't given him any warning and tried to surprise him with each slap... He, he hadn't thought about it too much, the words the others would tell him to calm him. He had experienced everything before, how had it felt for Shisui, who was still so new, to have him be so comparatively ruthless…

He’s expecting it, but when the hand comes down, he still lets out a yelp because he started with it being chakra infused. And he couldn’t stop himself from automatically clenching on the root inside him, crying out

"O-one, I'm sorry for getting too angry"

"Good," Hikaku said, and patted his ass again before the next hit. He could feel Obito tremble on him and trying his best not to squirm.

It would take, five spanks, maybe less, for the thin layer of lubricant to wear off, and the root to work its magic on the tender, vulnerable tissues inside; for now, Obito's squirming was just from the hit alone. 

Another hit. 

The next he didn't let out a sound at all, a little more prepared for how hard it would be. He didn't try to relax again, clenching didn't hurt for now, and it helped with the pain of the slaps.

"Two, I'm sorry." May as well keep the apologies short, it would give him less time in between, but at least it meant the punishment would end faster.

Hopefully, Hikaku wouldn't mind. He bites into his lower lip and takes a steadying breath.

Hikaku let him get away with that for two more hits, keeping an eye out for when Obito's squirming started to be a little less deliberate and more...unconscious. 

That would be a signal to Obito feeling the effects of the root... 

And show Obito's determination to power through it. 

(and it'd let him see if such... sensation play was anything Obito COULD like to do. Most of them did like fire, after all. Obito had seemed scared and worried, but if he was careful, maybe Obito could be trained to like it.) 

It wasn't bad for the most part, the tingling of the ginger inside him mostly covered by the lube. Building in intensity, yes, but slow enough for him to expect the pain as it comes. It was harder to resist crying out at the smacks, _they hurt._

Enough so that he felt comfortable enough to goad on Hikaku, just a little. He still wanted to be good, but he'd never been able to pass on the chance to gloat a little bit.

"Is that all?"

He thinks he spoke to soon though, because right around six, though, everything got a little more intense, as the lube dried. It was faster than he expected, the burn inside him and when he clenched it burned _even more. _The sound that came out was a mix of a moan and a cry.

Hikaku rubbed his other thumb over Obito's pressure point on his neck. "Shall I refresh the ginger then? he asked mildly. 

But he was seeing Obito clenching already, the little knob of ginger still protruding twitching as Obito clenched on it, involuntary, his hips bucking against Hikaku's thigh. 

He couldn't stop himself from clenching around it, his body wanting to relax to ease the pain, but the hits hurt worse, and the burn was a little better. He kept himself saying the numbers, he could do this, but the burning feeling had tears start to gather in his eyes.

He registers Hikaku's words and whimpers a little at the thought. His hands had found themselves to his neck, and he gasped at the feeling, his neck always had been a little too sensitive.

His hand right over pressure points, telling him he could control him if he fought, and he felt a full body shiver run through him. 

Hikaku let him not answer for another two hits, this time just, petting his clearly reddening bottom in between hits, then, "Let me hear you, Obito. A little louder please." 

And nudged the ginger root just to see him tense right up. 

So sweet like this, if he was any less self-controlled, he might be hard against Obito's belly. 

He lets himself go, no longer biting his lips to keep the sounds in. It had been its own little game trying to not show too much of his pain, not sound like a crying child.

But now, not forcibly holding them in, a sob leaves his mouth as Hikaku plays with the ginger inside him.

He thinks he's lost count, but it shouldn't be too far from...

"_Ah, _Nine, nine I’m sorry, _please, _Hikaku-sama."

Hikaku let the chakra cool his palm a moment and stroked over Obito's ass. 

"What are you sorry for, Obito-kun?" 

"Mmmm, for trying to take care of Shisui's-" he has to pause for a moment as the burning feeling causes his breath to hitch, "-Shisui's punishment. By myself."

He thought he could do it, thought he was helping Madara-sama, and he had helped a little right?

Shisui was still far from obedient and good, he remembered it with how he tried to get Obito in more trouble, but he would understand soon enough. And he looked so nice spread and covered in cum- the image is enough to have him rock against Hikaku's thigh a little- he wanted Hikaku to _ruin him._

Hikaku's hand palms over his ass, a noise of relief leaves him as he leans into the movement.

"Good," Hikaku said, approving. "his punishment needs to be coordinated with the rest of us." And then another strike. 

Starting to keep it measured, uniform, ensuring he didn’t hit the same spot twice in a row, giving him breath and time to allow him to apologize... and also play with the ginger root. 

Was he squirming more now? Yes, just enough to grind against Hikaku's thigh, if a little uncoordinated. As soon as he gained coordination though, Hikaku was going to refresh the ginger. 

His whole ass must be bright red by now, and he flushes at the thought, even as he squirms a little to try and get away from the hits and the ginger burning inside him with each punishing hit. He has a moment where his chakra cycles through him, as if to lessen the pain before he can control it.

It was getting harder to get the words out, as he focused on the friction of his dick against his thigh with each hit, the way Hikaku was only just holding back. He managed though, apologizing for the first thing that came to mind from what he had done to Shisui. There was a lot to choose from.

The burning sensation at least, seemed to have started to wane from before.

From when he had clenched down and the burn had felt so intense, had spread through him to the point he'd cried out loudly, tears falling down. 

Now it was - a steady low simmer, Hikaku guessed. and he let him have another hit before he drew out the root. 

Of course, he would pause the admire Obito's clenching little hole, even as he shaved off a thin layer of ginger again to get the fresh juice running. 

Should he fuck Obito later, he wondered. 

Probably... not, he decided. He didn't particularly feel like having ginger on his dick today, but Obito is doing so good, was doing so good, he should have a little reward later as long as he maintained this good behavior. 

He stiffened as the root was removed, the low simmer of the burn reminding him that it could and would get stronger, and now he was refreshing it.

"_P-please._" he tries, not quite knowing what he's asking for, even as his hole clenched for something to fill it, anything, even if it meant more of the burning pain.

He wonders what Hikaku plans to do after this, after all, it seemed weird that he'd take care of Shisui and then leave him alone. But leaving Obito alone after this, he quivered, feeling a tear leave without his permission. He didn't want to be alone.

"Please?" Hikaku said, because he liked it when Obito used his words. There were cousins who used TOO MUCH, and in a way Obito sometimes talked too much too (He took after Izuna-sama like that sometimes) but when he got all quiet and drowning in the sensation, drawing out words from him was a delicate pleasure of its own. 

It only took a few deft shaves, and then he was pressing the root back into Obito, smiling very faintly at the way his hole clenched at the root, already reddened and irritated from the ginger juice. This time it was a little more of a push - not as much lube but the fresh juice would serve as _just _enough of a glide to let the knob of ginger push into place… 

And he could see the way Obito's muscles _twitch_ at that, at the fresh influx of burning sensation. 

So pretty. 

(Then again, all of the Clansmen that Madara-sama chose to bring back were very pretty in their own ways. Probably was a genetic thing, that so many of their Clan were pretty, despite the harshness of their lives previous.) 

Hikaku seems to be in one of his more sadistic moods, taking pleasure from forcing him to verbalize his thoughts. It got harder to do so when he was assaulted by pain mixing into pleasure like this. Obito's luck had always sucked a little.

Every hit having blood rush downward, he wondered why he was so scared before, when Hikaku was being so careful, going so far as to warn him and give him time.

Time he needed, as lost as he felt right now, only the hand on his back anchoring him.

He was waiting for some kind of answer, and Obito was confusing himself a little, did he want to be hit more, forced to increase the burn on himself every time he clenched his ass? Did he want him to go faster and get the punishment over with?

As he tried to from some sort of answer that would placate Hikaku and get it to form on his tongue- so hard when all that wanted to come out was gasps and cries- Hikaku was pushing the freshly shaved ginger back into Obito. He's going to flinch at the smell of ginger for a while after this, and possible think of Hikaku...

Before Hikaku can get disappointed in his silence, he starts, "Please touch me, Hikaku-sama. I want more, _please_." sounding too breathy and desperate even to his own ears.

Hikaku hummed and let his hand on Obito's shoulders pat down a short length of his spine, a reward for his good clear use of words. "Afterwards," he told Obito, patting down, slowly, letting him feel the drag of his own callouses from his fingertips. "You're doing _so_ well, Obito-kun, I'll reward you for taking the punishment so well. So, keep it up." 

And then another hit. 

Another hit, and he continues the number game, they're at 18 now, only 7 more to go, and the counting helps keep his mind steady, from focusing too much on the burning, stinging pain and losing himself. Apologizing for fingering Shisui when he'd been so willing to writhe on his lap and complete himself.

And- oh? He'll be rewarded after? He won't just be left alone, and that feels like a relief. Not that he isn't capable of taking care of himself or that he thinks Hikaku would be so negligent- but it was a punishment and Hikaku knows how much he hates being left alone.

And that reminds him-

"A reward? Don't you have to go back to Shisui after this?" and because he doesn't really care what's happening to their little kitten right now, nor does it matter who he's been left with for now, if anyone, "Can I pick out my reward?"

He fidgets a little, restless energy running through him at the promise in his words.

"You'll get to pick which happens first," Hikaku said. Obito was still quite a brat - but this kind of brattiness, was allowed. Obito acted out to get attention, was eager to have treats and rewards, got so downhearted at being left alone. Which to be fair, none of them really wanted to leave _alone_. 

(This was probably why the usual methods weren't working on Shisui. Poor kitten had gotten scared the first time, overstimulated, probably, and now any further attention drove him away faster. Without any time to recover on his own and realize how much he too would crave attention, Shisui was currently too easily overwhelmed and probably would have self-destructed if they kept on like this.) 

He spread out a few more hits - three - before returning to Obito's question: "I promised Shisui I'll stay with him tonight, and you know I don't break my word. That doesn't mean I will leave you alone either, Obito." 

He whines a little at the quick hits, just barely managing to say numbers between them. Clutching the ginger without meaning to at the faster pace. He whines.

"My...options?"

And he thinks about the next words, so they'll be joining Shisui again. He'll be clean and happier, he hopes, even if he doesn't know if he's more frustrated or satisfied with him right now. After all, he'd looked so pretty, given him two orgasms, and the punishment _hurt, _but wasn't too much either, the jealousy started to wane. Getting pampered by Hikaku sounds good, so he'll play nice.

The burning sensation increases, and he can't quite stop the needy whine coming from his mouth.

"Please, otou-sa-" he cut himself, feeling a burning blush build at the word he'd called him, mortification cutting through anything else.

He hid his face as well as he could and hoped Hikaku wouldn't be offended. 

Hikaku hummed, completely unoffended. He was, after all, technically several generations older than Obito, even if it had taken Shisui quite a while to figure _that_ out from sight. Madara-sama had let them pick what ages they'd prefer to stay at, and at first glance Hikaku only looked less than a decade older than Obito. 

"I'll let you know which options you can pick from," Hikaku promised. "Will you be good for me, and count off your last hits?" 

As much as Obito didn't like the punishment, Hikaku didn't actually feel that Obito warranted THAT much punishment. Oh no. He'd merely been doing what he'd been trained and allowed to do - it was also his own fault for not realizing in time that Obito had been the baby of the Clan for so long, of course he'd be jealous as soon as a new younger cousin became the next one to be initiated in. And he'd of course never helped train one of their new cousins; so, his real transgression was really just being over-enthusiastic and not thinking very much. The jealousy ought to go away over time, as soon as Obito realized that the rest of the Clan still would shower him with just as much attention as he liked. 

He really would like Obito to be Shisui's role-model and mentor, but he supposed he might have to ease them into it. Still, he had plenty of time. 

Time was what they all had a _lot_ of now. 

Hikaku didn't seem too worried about what Obito had called him, but it still felt weird. He hadn't called someone father in ages, when he was small enough that he could barely remember.

Calling him that now though, after a little bit of careful punishment... felt not weird, but uncalled for. He'd been punished much worse before, after all, and to only now make that connection. It was a little late.

But now that it was in his head, he doesn't think it'll leave any time soon, and since Hikaku _was _much older than him and fine with the name, he doesn't think he'll stop himself.

He wouldn't get to know his reward until after he counts though, and he prepares himself for the next hit, trying to stay relaxed, so the burning won't peak again. Of course, this means he isn't fully prepared for the smack that comes, and when he says 22 it comes out more of a scream than a whine.

"Good," Hikaku said, letting him have a small breather. "Three more." 

Just a few more, and Obito was handling it so _well_, squirming and making sweet, delicious sounds, he barely needed to play with the root; he was clenching and keening and giving himself the sweet burn… 

He'd take it out after Obito's first reward, Hikaku decided. Obito was doing very well, telling him exactly what he'd done to Shisui. More detail that he could use to help integrate Shisui better into the Clan. 

Three more... he could. He could do that.

Hikaku's praise sent pleasure through him, and he preened a little bit at it. He liked being good for his cousins, they'd usually reward him and praise him for it. Though he did like being difficult sometimes too- it all depended on the day.

He'd gotten most of his frustration out earlier today anyways, now it was just trying to hold still for him, still a little hard, but he thinks he was mostly managing.

And he knew Hikaku-sama liked it when he cried pretty tears and made wanton noises and pained ones in the very next breath. He was a bit sadistic like that.

Another hit and he felt like testing the water a little bit for that nickname, to see how well he enjoyed it, and to see if Hikaku-sama liked it. Hikaku-sama was always perfect though, being firm when he needed it- when he was purposefully goading him- and praising him when he was obedient, disciplining him and taking care of him.

"Twenty, Twenty-three, Otou-sama, I’m sorry for going too far... please, nnnn, it hurts." The exclamation of pain made when he rubbed his ass and played with the root as he listened to the words.

Obito was definitely playing up the pain, squirming delightfully. He'd believe it if he was using old ginger but... well Obito being a little bratty was no bad thing.

And he was calling him father too...

Hikaku hummed and spanked him again, this time without warning.

"But you can do it can't you, little one?" He said, letting a little darkness into his tone.

The strike coming out of nowhere breaks his concentration, and they yelp he makes is a little more authentic. But only just.

He was enjoying this a little too much, the tears more his bodies response than actual sobs, though he had been worked up enough to cry earlier. Now, it was almost over and all he was thinking about was finishing and getting his reward. The slight friction against his cock teasing him.

And the dark edge in Hikaku's tone, ah, he had like that then...

It seemed to play to his sadistic side more than anything though, and Obito wondered if he wanted to bring that out right now...

He had never had very good self-control.

"Ah, twenty-four! I can do it, Otou-sama, harder, please."

Such a little brat. Apparently, _his_ little brat.

"Very well. Just the last one."

More chakra and strength this time. As a single strike it wasn't any worse than some of the sparring blows that they could take.

But after everything else and the ginger?

Well those tears are going to be real.

He knows he should be expecting worse pain after what he'd said, and it was obvious Hikaku was still holding back, but everything - the previous hits, the ginger, the burning pain, his abused hole- mixed together and with how he'd had almost an hour to work himself up in fear beforehand.

He clutched at the sheets in preparation, but he overestimated his own limits, because the tears start uncontrollably leaving him again, snot leaving his nose. Wailing at the hit that rocked his body forward.

The pain overtook his mental processes for a second, as he cried out and tried to steady himself.

"Ah, twenty-five, sorry- sorry."

And then Hikaku was gathering him up into his lap, curling him up against his chest.

"There now, you did so well, my little one. So good for me, and you did it So beautifully too."

Hikaku kissed his forehead, pressing a warm chakra infused kiss to his skin, soothing. "Here you go, you can have your reward when you're ready."

He blinked when it was over so quickly, as Hikaku held him to his chest and soothed him with a sweet kiss - praising him all the while. He pressed his face into Hikaku's shirt, pressing his face closer to his neck.

He can feel a steady beat in his ear, and it was calming. The cries still ran through him and he takes the moment he's been granted to enjoy the arms around him and Hikaku's scent underneath the sharp smell of ginger around them.

He wants to move on, but the tears don't quite stop, and he doesn't want to wipe them away only to have to do it again. Hikaku's hands move up and down his back, and finally- the tears seem to subside.

He moves away, just a little, to look up at him, silently telling him they could continue now.

"Such a good boy," Hikaku all but purred at him. "Now. Here are your choices: I can hold you and jerk you off, or you may suck me off. Whichever you pick to do first, I'll take the ginger out after it so the second you can enjoy entirely. Which would you prefer?"

He remembers the way Hikaku had him suck his thumb earlier, how the low heat in his belly had started then.

Both options sound so nice, but he's been wanting to have something bigger in his mouth for a while now and coming after the ginger has been removed and is only a low warm heat sounds a little more pleasing.

He's in the mood to play a bit more, and so he looks up at Hikaku with half-lidded eyes, "May I suck you off first, Otou-sama."

He'd like something bigger in him too, but he thinks he can settle for the two options, they do sound so very intriguing. 

"My good boy," Hikaku praised and patted his hair, nuzzling at his temple. "Of course you may. Here-" and then he was shifting to help Obito to his feet and nudging him down to his knees.

They all looked so appealing on their knees, though Obito had a cheeky cast to his expression for all that his cheeks were tear stained.

So pretty.

He's maneuvered on his knees looking up at Hikaku. He undoes his pants and takes out his dick, not too hard yet. He will forever be confused on how Hikaku manages to control himself _like that_ and always so reliably.

Obito keeps eye-contact as he moves to like a thin along the side of his cock, just a taste, stroking and licking it until he's hard. Hikaku himself doesn't so much as twitch at this, of course, he'd have to try a little harder.

He was very willing to try.

He moved his tongue to swirl at the head, dip into his slit for just a moment, before starting to take the cock into his mouth. He wasn't very patient, wanted that weight on his tongue, now.

As he slowly inched himself forward, getting himself ready to take all of it, he let his hands come up to fondle his balls, feel the way the moved underneath his fingers.

Hikaku made a pleased noise, letting his hands settle on Obito’s hair.

He was good at this, hot wet tongue and clever with it, all eager.

Hikaku let himself relax a little into it.

"So good for me," he crooned.

Hikaku's words spurred him on, and he took a few more inches before he stopped to take in the feeling, sucking a little and swirling his tongue.

He hummed a little, knowing the vibration is always appreciated, before continuing on, jaw aching with how far he forced his mouth open.

The warmth of the ginger still in his ass reminding him of his abused ass and he moaned a little even as he though on how glad he was his gag reflex was mostly gone.

He took his time making it to his crotch, and when he did, he pulled away and took it all back in again, effectively fucking his mouth on Hikaku's cock. 

He groaned. Such a good boy, the hot wet slide of his mouth, his clever tongue and the way his eyes were wide and half dazed.

“Sweet boy..." He crooned at him, keeping the tremble of his spine still. Keeping himself under control.

Obito almost pouted, Hikaku hadn't even twitched into it, but his voice couldn't hide how pleased he was, how much he was enjoying it, so Obito knows he's doing a good job at least.

He probably shouldn't expect Hikaku to lose control; no matter- he'll try anyways.

He hollows his cheek a little as he sucks on his cock between the back and forth motions, knowing his eyes have glazed over by now. The weight in his mouth and crooned words felt _very nice. _If only he'd touch him more...

He was so good at it; Hikaku groaned very quietly, fisting his hair, curling his fingers in the short spiky hair.

"I have missed your mouth," he murmured. "Shall I fuck your face, my little one? I do love how eager you are."

Obito thought about nodding his affirmative around his cock, but he thinks he had a better idea.

He stopped his movements for a moment and then let his tongue drag on the underside of his cock as he slowly pulled off with a wet pop.

With the way the fist in his hair gripped just that much tighter, he knows Hikaku enjoyed the feeling and the sight. He blinks his eyes up at Hikaku.

"Fuck me, Otou-sama."

"You are going to be the death of me, little one," Hikaku murmured belying his words with a soft smile. And then he was shifting his grip and then fisting harder in Obito’s hair.

"Open your mouth, little one." As if he needed more than that to pull Obito’s face back onto his cock.

Obito wouldn't choke on him; no, he was far better trained than that.

The tight grip on his hair is wonderful combined with the pet name, causing precum to start dripping onto the floor underneath him.

"Am I now?" He manages to let out, before Hikaku takes the opening of his mouth as permission, as obedience.

Well, he was being obedient, but maybe just a little bit cheeky. Hikaku is so obviously taken with him right now, so it's probably ok to push a little.

"My little one," Hikaku agreed. "And I'm not leaving you just because we have a new kitten in our clan."

He pulled Obito onto his cock, just all but brutally shoving himself down Obito’s throat, trusting that his cousin could and would take it.

And he could just sink into Obito’s that like the wettest, sweetest orifice.

The words have heat spreading through his body, settling in his belly. He was Hikaku's, Hikaku-sama wouldn't leave him. The words combined with the extra attention have something settle in him.

He took Hikaku's cock and held his mouth open for the lovely thrusts as he was controlled by the tight grip in his hair. The low groans and grunts that left Hikaku's mouth telling him he was enjoying it, was pleasuring him, and knowing he was the cause of the sounds felt good.

He hoped Shisui would settle in soon, to also enjoy this- the pleasure of pleasing their cousins. And maybe when he'd grown a little, the pleasure of giving in such intimate moments. Obito himself wasn't quite a little kitten anymore, but he could remember the confusion, the fear.

Obito pleased him so very much, and Hikaku didn't hesitate to tell him so. Rocking hard and firm into him; he didn't have to worry about his using Obito’s mouth too harshly.

Could just keep fucking into him, feeling the tremble up his spine, in his belly, his little cousin so so perfect…

He moans into the relentless thrusts, doing his best to take it all in and lets Hikaku take his pleasure from his mouth.

Being punished and then having his mouth used like this was immensely enjoyable. He'd already been corrected for what he'd done wrong, made to think through each of his actions. Now, he didn't have to think much about anything now.

Only needed to enjoy Hikaku's hands on him and the cock fucking into his mouth.

That was the whole point of punishment. The aftercare was important, and Obito was learning a valuable lesson too, especially since Hikaku wanted to encourage him to mentor Shisui.

Hikaku loved getting multi results with one action.

And if it meant he got to enjoy fucking into Obito’s mouth...

He was definitely enjoying it, letting his own control slip little by little.

He barely processes it when Hikaku start to lose control, even though it was what he had been aiming for ever since his reward had started.

Eyes not really seeing anything, mind focused on the salty taste and movements in his mouth.

He carefully breathes through his nose, seeing as Hikaku is going to fuck him until he cums. Little noises get muffled by the thrusts; no doubt pleasurable to Hikaku. 

He wasn't choking Obito; his little cousin swallowed erupting him easily, and his muffled little sounds.... glorious.

Perfection.

Hikaku let himself go, thrusting harder.

Let himself come into Obito’s throat.

He swallowed down the cum, as Hikaku pushed himself all the way in and holding himself there.

Obito used his tongue to play with his cock until the spurts stopped, milking it for all it's worth, letting it settle in his belly.

His nose tickled with the feeling of hair on it and he ruffled his nose a little, not wanting to sneeze _now. _

Hikaku let him stay that way, exhaling slowly.

Adorable. Perfectly trained little cousin....

"Here," he said and tugged at his hair. "Up now."

He follows the motion of Hikaku's hand as he got up, feeling a little dizzy and steadying himself with a hand on Hikaku's shoulders, lightly panting.

Oh, Hikaku would take out the fig now... what was his second reward? He couldn't quite remember, just that it would be nice.

Hikaku kissed his ear. "Good boy. Such a good boy for me." And tugged him into his lap before settling chakra cooled hands on his ass to carefully withdraw the ginger

He whined as the root was removed, feeling his hole clench around nothing.

He wanted something inside of him or maybe friction against his cock- anywhere, he wanted his Otou-sama's hands anywhere on him.

"Nnn, Otou-sama-"

He closed his eyes at the pressure around his cock, making everything _just that much more intense._

He was so close now, and Hikaku was pulling him in, giving him everything he wanted- _needed._

He couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into the fist.

And adding a few fingers to his poor punished rim, even as Obito rocked into Hikaku fist.

He did like overstimulation after all

Fingers filled him and he let out a whimper, getting ever so closer to completion.

It was too much against the sensitive nerves still tingling with the aftereffects of the figging, his bottom still hurting.

Too much and just enough and he moaned against Hikaku's shirt as he tried to warn him at the rapidly growing knot in his belly.

"Go ahead," Hikaku said against his ear. "We'll wash up later, I want you to come right now. "

The words whispered in his ear with Hikaku's deep voice, the permission to do so, he couldn't hold back even if he had tried.

"Otou-sama," he sighed out, letting out a low groan after the words, leaning heavily on Hikaku.

Hikaku soothed him through it, kissing his hair. "There you go. Perfect for me."

Then he was picking Obito up, carefully.

"Clean up."

He nuzzled into the affection, almost purring, so very pleased with the events occurring.

He whined a little at his words, he felt too comfortable to clean up right now.

Hikaku chuckled but carried him to the bathroom. There were always ones nearby for convenience.

As he was carried to the restroom, he looked up at Hikaku, reaching a hand towards his hair to tug and play with, Hikaku always liked to keep his hair on the long side. It was very pretty, and he told him as much.

He was ready for a quick shower and to go to bed, but he didn't know if Hikaku wanted to be more... involved today.

Hikaku kissed him. "Yes, my sleepy one, we just get clean and sleep. Alright?"

Obito looked a little wrung out; that was to be expected. Punishment was exhausting and catharsis was just as tiring. That was part of the _point_. So Hikaku wasn't surprised that Obito was already drooping, half-reverted to non-verbal actions that were almost childlike. 

Adorable. If Obito made the effort he _could_ power through it; the power that Madara-sama granted them all allowed for that. But there was no need for him to; Hikaku could indulge him like this, just get him settled nice and easy in the tub for a quick rinse off; he hadn't gotten too filthy, not like how Obito had basically bathed Shisui in jizz (or how much of that was Madara-sama's leavings too? It was just as likely) while Obito was relatively clean. 

Kissing and patting him while getting him cleaned up meant that Obito was soothed almost asleep by the time they were done. He certainly wasn't in much of a mood to protest being taken to the room Shisui was in; but Hikaku still had to instruct him beforehand. 

"Obito, little one," Hikaku said, nudging Obito till he opened his eyes again. "You're not to push it if Shisui refuses your advances, alright? No physical contact unless he initiates, he's under my particular training regime now." 

He blinks up sleepily at Hikaku, trying to take in words as Hikaku peppered him in kisses. It was so nice, and he didn't have to reciprocate, kisses given freely more small pecks than anything else, and he melted under the attention.

Lying in the bathtub, no need to lift a finger as Hikaku took care of him, he felt a little spoiled, but Hikaku wouldn't spoil him if he didn't deserve it. He had been very good, he knows, it's been so long since he was the sole focus of Hikaku's attention, he'd forgotten how exhausted it could make him. Hikaku always expected their best, and he punished them accordingly when they made mistakes or took a step too far- he'd trained most of them after all, with the exception of Madara- who also occasionally enjoyed being brought down by Hikaku (not often, but enough times he'd noticed).

He was so tired, he didn't even twitch at the thought of Madara-sama on his knees. Obito didn't want to do much more than languish a little, really, and Hikaku allowed it- giving him soft and gentle touches so different from the rough and calloused way he'd been handled with earlier.

He opened his eyes at the nudge and a call of his name- calling him little one to indulge him, the name he'd taken to calling Hikaku revealing what he wanted so obviously- to words about Shisui's new training. He had been too distracted before to truly listen to Hikaku's plans for their little kitten, but their old ways really weren't working. Hikaku hopefully would be able to tailor it better to what Shisui needed. Speaking of - "Is he ok?"

Hikaku smiled at Obito's question - there, now, obviously he did care about Shisui, he'd just been a bit of a jealous brat. He'd read _that_ correctly, (obviously) and was pleased to have it borne through. 

"He's fine," Hikaku said, kissing Obito's forehead in reward for that concern. "He's probably drowsing at the moment, if only because I left him for a while. We're going to him right now; you may ask if you wish to touch him, but if he turns it down, don't touch him, alright?" 

Shisui sleepy in a warm soft bed, but for once all he wanted to do was join him as well, instead of taking advantage. He's glad he's ok, and he's ok with not touching him without permission if that's what Hikaku thinks is needed. Smart of Hikaku, though - multitasking and then putting both of his bratty kittens to bed together, too sleepy to really try anything or fight against his decision. "No touching." He repeats with a small nod.

It would get boring quickly, but maybe he'll just have to make it so Shisui will want to fuck him... that sounded nice, he'd want some revenge, wouldn’t he? If he overpowered Shisui later into it, well he'd probably be into it enough not to refuse by then. If not, well running to one of his other cousins was an option, if they weren't out.

"Good boy," Hikaku said and rewarded him with a soft kiss on the lips, before entering the room he'd left Shisui in. 

Shisui _was_ drowsing, indeed, but alert enough that the sound of the door had him twitching alert, and then blinking in dismay at the sight of Obito. 

"But -" he protested, scooting away from him. "You promised…!" 

"I said that no one would touch you," Hikaku said, sitting down on the bed and laying Obito out on the side. 

It was, after all, big enough to accommodate more than three. "Unless you asked them to. Obito has been punished and he'll be good now, won't you, Obito?" 

Shisui was so scared and loud and Obito frowned. Just from the sight of him? He was dressed only in a short yukata that had ridden up to reveal panties and he had to stop himself from raising his eyebrow questioningly at Hikaku. Already?

He meets Shisui's eyes, wide and panicked, and tiredly said in a quiet voice, "Not gonna touch you, kitten. I'll be good." Directing the last part at Hikaku, and then relaxing into the bed, half dozing but wanting to stay awake until Shisui settled.

Shisui blinked. The way Obito sounded… it sounded like a harsh and exhausting punishment, but Obito also didn't touch him, just flopping back onto the bed and… not making a move. 

It felt like together with Hikaku's presence, Shisui WAS safe; he wasn't being made to lie here naked, no barrier at all to unwanted touch, and even Obito who had been so insistent on Shisui being available to his use, was not even trying to close the distance between them. 

He tried to tug the yukata down over his thighs anyway. 

"Are you cold?" Hikaku asked. "Here, just get under the sheets, Shisui." 

Shisui shifted a little, tense, but let Hikaku pull and tug and rearrange the sheets and blankets until he was under them, even safer from touch now that he was a little lump under the blankets. He didn't even mind the amused smile, nor the hand patting through his hair. 

"Thank you, Hikaku," Shisui said, when it seemed a little like Hikaku was waiting for something. Maybe just acknowledgement and good manners and Shisui did have that, he did. 

"Of course." Hikaku said, entertained. Obito felt a little so himself- Shisui was so taken with Hikaku, and he couldn't even really blame him. He read each of them like a particularly interesting book and then played that to his advantage.

Not that Obito was complaining, with what he got in return...

He was cold, but so tired, and he wouldn't mind becoming a blanket lump himself, but that required work and he was very comfortable. He _just knew _any movements would bring the sting of his behind right back into focus.

He settled for whining at Hikaku to get into bed.

Shisui blinked as Hikaku hummed and then deftly managed to get both him and Obito under the blankets too - though Hikaku himself had _also_ put himself between them both, which made Shisui relax even more. Safe from Obito's wandering hands, it seemed. 

"There you go," Hikaku was saying, and also ruffling Obito's hair and despite the fact that Obito looked older than he remembered, he was finally acting like Shisui remembered, or at least sort of. Younger and less angry, and more like the older cousin that Shisui had been babysat by. 

He uncurled from his lump form a little, watchful just in case. 

Obito sleepily rumbled in approval, leaning just a bit into the hair ruffles and curled himself closer to Hikaku, shifting closer and fisting his hands loosely in Hikaku's shirt.

"Night... Tou-sama." he slurred, before finally letting his mind fall to sleep.

"... Tou-sama?" Shisui asked, a little confused. Hadn't Obito been an orphan…? His grasp on the relationships of the Clan now was a little confused. 

Though to be _fair_, most of the Cousins had just about grabbed Shisui and fucked him without more than a per functionary introduction ; he'd known his grandfather, because he had photos, he knew who Madara and Izuna had been, and Obito, and that was about it in terms of just who was related precisely to whom. 

Hikaku seemed to give him an appraising look, and he wondered what was wrong with asking what his and Obito's official familial relationship was?

On Hikaku's part, he's really confused to why the young kittens have taken to calling him father... it was cute, but very out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"Oh," Shisui said. Unless Hikaku had died long before Shisui had known Obito's father was - well it made sense, he didn't exactly pay much attention to things at that age, and then Obito had passed away before Shisui had even graduated from the Academy, though he'd barely been IN the Academy before he'd been graduated out. 

He supposed it made sense…. 

_Oh?_ Hikaku was very, very confused for a moment. Did Shisui not have a question for him or something to say. He backtracks a little in their conversation and a dawning realization hits him. Not that hard.

He hadn't expected their little kitten to be so innocent, even after everything they'd done to him... He had to stop himself from laughing, and just managed to contain it to a smile.

"No, kitten, not like that. I'm not Obito's father."

"But he called you father," Shisui pointed out, now just completely confused. 

(It was an okay confusion. A _normal_ confusion, the type he didn't mind because talking to anyone in a clan as large as Uchiha was meant that familial relationships were so complicated that sometimes people would just collapse things into Cousin and Uncle without going into details and then only able to parse it out later.) 

"Yes," and here Hikaku let a hand run lightly through his hair, "It's a pet name, like kitten. I discipline him and take care of him, and he finds that calling me that helps immerse himself. He very much loves attention."

Craves it, more than anything, though he's sure Shisui could connect those dots.

"Oh." 

Like some sort of... Kink. thing. Shisui knew vaguely about kink - it hadn't seemed particularly important nor interesting in his previous... Prior to here. The Clan's focus had always been that he gets better at being shinobi, finishing missions...and then there had been Danzou. 

A dark shadow comes over Shisui's face and Hikaku frowns. He was thinking about... before. Seemed confused at kink because he hadn't had a chance to explore himself, and this wouldn't do at all.

He uses a finger to tilt Shisui's head back to him, "Hey, look at me." 

Shisui blinked up at him, train of thought derailed. "Hikaku?" he said. "I don't - don't understand." 

Maybe he was too tired to - he was, after all, supposed to be a prodigy, he had always caught on really fast before.

Hikaku sends a soft smile his way at the confusion painting his features.

"There's no need for dark thoughts right now, kitten. It's time for bed." He let his hand find its way around Shisui slowly, gave him time to get used to it and to say no, before slowly stroking patterns into his back.

This, Shisui could get used to. He was alright with this. And he WAS sleepy, and he WAS tired and Hikaku… was so kind. 

He nodded, let Hikaku draw him close and soothe him to sleep. 

Shisui falls asleep with his ministrations, curled up against him. Obito clinging to him on the other side, and he pulled them just that much closer. Tired them out, did he? Well, Obito had tired out Shisui, but nonetheless he smiled and let himself start to doze off too. What a busy day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL is anyone reading this? :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE, CHAPTER NOTES OR SOMETHING:
> 
> (“Home had always been safe” 
> 
> Shisui: I beg to differ. :| ) 
> 
> [MOTHERFUCKER] 
> 
> (your ass is a good boy, Obito)

Hikaku didn't sleep very heavily. Even before Madara-sama, he hadn't had to sleep very heavily, perfectly trained to come alert at the slightest hint. 

That was what growing up in a war did to you. A _personal_ kind of war, when even your own clan complex was subject to attack at any moment. 

Neither of his cousins here had had that kind of war-honed senses - granted, both of them did end up fighting in wars, but home had always been safe. 

He wakes up with Shisui’s legs entangled with his and Obito pressing up against him, humping against him with little moans. He takes a moment to untangle himself just enough to turn and see the blissfully unaware and slack face of Obito, dreamily sighing out. Still asleep then. He seems to be having a very nice dream though and it would be remiss of him to not make his morning a little better.

It takes a moment to wet his hands and then let his fingers wander across his skin and enter Obito's hole, so pretty and tight for him. He seems to have a moment of confusion where he seems to be deciding whether to rock forward or backwards.

And then Obito was just, squirming, particularly when Hikaku pressed a little forward, deeper, and Obito obligingly rocked forward even as Hikaku kept his fingers pressing firmly into him. 

He stays asleep, relaxed as Hikaku adds a third finger, only a small gasp indicating he'd even felt it. He rubs at his prostate when he finds it, stretching and thrusting into him all the while to see how he writhes against him. The pitiful whine he makes when Hikaku removes his finger would've usually had Hikaku soothing him and telling him he'd be filled up soon, but Obito was still in the throes of sleep. So trusting in his sleep, Hikaku eyed him softly, knowing Obito wouldn’t mind the wake up.

Shisui remains quiet, curled like a good little kitten against his other side - it means he can definitely fuck his fingers into Obito as firmly as he wished, getting him - well why not get him ready? Waking Obito on his cock was fine - and Obito was always so cute when he just woke up - it wouldn't traumatize Shisui further to wake up to a sleepy Obito getting fucked awake. 

Obito writhed in his sleep, his dream of fucking their mewling kitten turning instead to someone fucking him, though he couldn’t quite make out who- Hikaku? Madara? He pressed back into it either way. It felt nice being so full and he ached for more, even still mostly asleep.

It was easy enough to shift, turn, and then get Obito onto his lap. He could have turned Obito onto his belly and slid right in, but he didn't want Shisui to wake and find him, well, aggressively fucking INTO Obito. 

Better to show him (if he did wake, Hikaku would be fine either way) how well and eagerly Obito wanted it, to ride him even half asleep… 

And yes, it was easy to position him onto his lap and then get his hips to sink down. 

Everything stops moving and he’s impaled on something and it feels so good- but he needs it to move and it isn’t, and he cries out. He manages to just lift up and fall back down, sighing at the feeling. There’s a weight on his hip, helping through the movement and it feels so good. He tries to open his eyes to see, but the pleasure is overwhelming and instead he focuses on moving, on fucking himself. He's so hard, he wants more.

Hikaku is utterly shameless in appreciating how beautiful Obito is like this, impaled on his cock and twitching, slowly coming out of his sleep with little confused, desperate sounds that were getting stronger by the breath. 

"Good morning, little one," Hikaku said, rocking his hips up once, just to see if Obito would wake fully.

Hikaku's voice is speaking to him and that solves one question. He tries to open his eyes again and just manages; sleepiness exchanged for horniness as Hikaku rocks up into him. "Ah, morning, Otou-sama!" He manages in between little gasps and moans. He'd thought he'd only get two rewards.... Hikaku does still again though and he still wants more, and it is with a little more focus that he manages to lift himself up almost all the way and drip back down with a desperate moan. And then again. And again. And again.

"A very good morning,' Hikaku purred, rocking into Obito's pliant, yielding, sweet body, hips driving up as he rocked down. 

(The bed is rocking. For a moment Shisui thinks he's in the land of water, on one of their terrible ships. He'd been able to work through that, of course, but he still hated the ocean and all, hard to walk on and harder still to get used to the roiling… but this is less. A lot less, more … rhythmic of - a certain familiarity. Shisui blinks open his eyes to check he's still sleeping - and then sound filters in, a wet, slide fleshy sound - and he almost flinches automatically. Thinking that - was it Danzou-sama? Madara-sama…? No. wait, no one was touching him.) 

And then- Hikaku was fucking Obito and he met his thrusts as best as he could. This was such a nice way to wake up this morning, Hikaku knows him too well. Did he wake up Hikaku with his wet dream or did he cause the wet dream? 

Well, either way it was a very nice surprise, and Otou-sama seemed to be enjoying it as well. He let out a moan when he was pulled forward a little, changing the angle to fuck into his prostate. His legs started shaking... he was already so close.

And Hikaku heard Shisui stifle a sharp little gasp - he had to be seeing Obito rocking down almost violently, trying to get as much as his greedy little cousin could get. 

Brat, lovely adorable brat, Hikaku thought and this was definitely a good way to wake up, and an excellent demonstration for their little kitten too. 

"Are you close, Obito?" Hikaku said, pretending he didn't hear Shisui wake. 

“Yes, ah, _pleas_e- Otou-sama.”

Hikaku was teasing him now, and he needed more. He grinded down as much as he could, trying to get the sensation he needed. He was definitely awake now, eyes wide open and hazed more with pleasure than anything else.

“More, harder- please.”

And Shisui was staring at the almost wild expression, the way Obito was flushed and eager - 

It wasn't Shisui being made to ride (but Obito seemed happy to?) and Hikaku wasn't looking fierce and contorted with his own pleasure - he just looked pleased and proud of Obito, patting him gently and letting Obito at his own pace… 

"Alright, if you wanted harder…" and then only THEN was Hikaku driving up into Obito, because Obito wanted it. 

How… strange. 

Through his own cries, he recognizes Shisui’s harsh breathing, ah so he was awake now.

And weirdly quiet, he’d expect him to have shouted and tried to leave by now, he was more receptive to Hikaku than Obito thought, though he should’ve figured that out by the sight of him in the black panties that fit him so nicely.

He should probably be a good example for him then, if he wanted to see how to be good, how enjoyable it could be. 

And it really was- with how Hikaku had listened to his pleas and was fucking up into him and he felt like every inch of him was full with every thrust, hitting his prostrate every so often, driving him that much more desperate. 

Shisui made a little noise, and then curled into himself like a cat, trying to not listen, not see - but Uchiha were very visual creatures, he couldn't help it. He had to see the way Hikaku was giving Obito everything he wanted, was crying out for, the way Obito was flushed entirely with pleasure and - and - 

Hnnnngh.

"There, now-" Hikaku was saying. "Come for me, little one -" 

He couldn’t quite manage the words to call out for him this time, a choked gasp leaving his mouth as his eyes rolled back and he came all over himself. 

Hikaku was still pounding into him, overstimulating his muscles in the way he knew he liked and when he came back down, he had to clutch at his shoulders to keep from falling over, crying out at the blissful feeling. 

"That has to hurt!" Shisui blurted out, eyes wide. "Hikaku -" 

"Shh, it's alright, Obito likes it like this," Hikaku murmured. "Don't you, Little one?" 

Obito blinks confusedly a bit at Shisui’s worry, when he was enjoying it so much. Why would he not enjoy the hurt? It’s a little baffling to him. Hikaku only ever gave him what he asked for, after all, sometimes more, but he usually ended up enjoying it.

Plus, he wanted Hikaku to cum in him, that could hardly happen if he came earlier and Hikaku took that as a cue to _pull out_ of all things.

He should probably answer, “More, please.” he directs it at Hikaku, ignoring wide-eyed Shisui because he did want this, it wasn’t just to prove something, even if it did help Hikaku’s training in the long run.

Shisui stared wide-eyed as Obito - _begged_ for more, for - 

And then Hikaku was obliging, giving him exactly what he wanted and Obito was keening - and. 

He shifted. How could Obito want it like this? Yet he obviously wanted it… 

Shisui didn't know what to think…. 

Obito groaned low as Hikaku thrust once more, twice, and then he was filling him with cum. 

“Nnnn…” he sighed in pleasure. 

A hand tilting his head so that Hikaku could look at him and Obito was panting as Hikaku stayed seated inside him for a little bit.

And Hikaku was smiling, kissing him. "Good morning, Obito," he said teasingly. Feeling him start to rouse more. "Perhaps you should get clean, little one." 

“A very good morning,” he echoed the words he remembered Hikaku saying to him earlier, and then he was unseating himself, whimpering a little at the empty feeling. Maybe he could convince Hikaku to give him something to fill him for the rest of the day, hold his cum in, but better not to right now, not with wide-eyed Shisui still listening, so much more innocent than Obito had thought at first.

He got up and went over to find something to wear, quickly settling on the first thing he sees that wouldn’t hinder anyone wanting to play too much. He ended up with a dark navy-blue yukata and bright orange panties. They’d get a little dirty during his walk to the restroom, but that mattered little. 

Hikaku winced a little. 

"Why-” Shisui started, stopped. 

"Ah, it's just, Obito loves that colour," Hikaku said. "It's very… bright, but he loves it, so I keep some for him." 

Shisui blinked at him. "You keep them for him because he likes the colour?" 

"Yes," Hikaku said, and his smile softened in Shisui's direction, even as he sat up, arranged his own yukata to hide all evidence. "I apologize, did we wake you? Obito isn't necessarily inclined to be quiet, but it's always nice when he is enthusiastic." 

"No-no, I was awake by then," Shisui said, a little confused by the fact that Hikaku… got something Obito liked and kept it for him. 

Hikaku smiled down at him, he already knew that, but it was lovely to see how trusting Shisui was towards him. 

“Hmm, then I’m sure you saw the whole thing. Did it make you uncomfortable?”

“More confused than anything else, how are you guys so … intimate in the morning.”

Hikaku gave him a small smile, and then looked pointedly down at where Shisui was hard.

“Ah, well it’s good to help each other out with such things. Would you like me to help you as well, Shisui?”

Shisui blushed, harder, trying to - well he shouldn't be embarrassed, Danzou-sama had said it was normal for his age. 

(But Danzou-sama was not here anymore, even though Shisui wasn't sure which was better, being with Madara or Danzou) 

"I… alright," he said, after biting his cheek a little. "But just… helping. Right?" 

Nothing as violent as what he'd seen Obito do. And… 

Hikaku offering to help, asking if Shisui agreed, that was far more important and comforting than when any of the others had just hauled him into their laps. 

Hikaku moved to sit up a bit more and then gestured for Shisui to come over and when he didn’t move, seeming a bit lost- probably very used to people just manhandling him to where they wanted him to be- he spoke.

“Come sit here, kitten.” he says, gesturing to his lap. 

Shisui eyed his lap with a tiny bit of wariness, but Hikaku looked perfectly willing to just sit there and wait. 

Shisui swallowed and then inched across the wide expanse of the bed, closing their distance and then hesitated. 

His ass and thighs weren't very sore, but he definitely could still feel them from the spanking Obito had given him earlier. "It won't hurt?" he asked. "You'll tell me what you'll be doing?" 

Hikaku patiently waited as their kitten slowly made his way over, seeming to be overthinking at and very, very conflicted. 

He pauses right before he seats himself, looking scared and Hikaku reaches a hand to lightly pet his hair at his words, try to calm him down a little. 

Hikaku wouldn’t hurt him, not yet.

“I’ll tell you everything I’m doing and won’t move on unless you’re ready and ask for more, I promise.” he says, and then seeing how he had gave a worried look downward, “Does it still hurt too much from the spanking, we can add more ointment first if you’d like?” Though, he’s a little doubtful it’ll help much immediately.

The fact that he _asked _was. Was very sweet and Shisui shook his head. 

"I'm just, stiff and sore." he said. "It's nothing worse than after a hard training session. Just. Just requires some stretching, maybe." 

He relaxed at the touch, letting Hikaku's hand soothe him, as he gingerly settled on Hikaku's lap. 

Comforting and warm. That was alright.

“I can supervise a light training exercise with Obito to get your muscles working after this, would you like that?” 

He smiles at the small nod, seems as Shisui wants to interact with Obito- just- outside the realm of fucking. Sometimes, Shisui really did act like a kitten, so scared of them and shakily obeying Hikaku. He was so very cute.

He pets his hair. 

“Good, you’re doing so good for me, little kitten. I’m going to touch you a little bit now, above your clothing alright?”

He gives him a chance to process the words, and then moves lightly skimming across his arms before rubbing him from above his panties. Watching his dick twitch a little bit at the stimulation.

Shisui flinched at first - but Hikaku kept to his word - just touching above clothing, there was that safe barrier between him and skin-to-skin, and he could, relax a little. 

He didn't mind this. Didn't mind the warm pressure, and Hikaku didn't seem to mind that he was - hard and … erect, but the fabric was soft against sensitive skin and he could, settle a little more, let Hikaku help. 

Obito gets cleaned in a few minutes and starts to walk back, and when Hikaku feels him getting closer, he lets a hand gently rub a bit more and talk to their little kitten, keep his attention focused on Hikaku’s movements so that he doesn’t object to Obito’s presence. 

He always got a bit stuck at the familial aspect, only not doing so with Hikaku because Hikaku wasn’t in any historical textbooks, had never seen him before coming here.

“Does that feel good, kitten?” he says, moving downwards a little to finger at his hole.

Shisui had jumped a little when he felt his fingers drift down, between- but it was still over the panties, the fabric pushing against his hole with the slightest pressure and - 

Shisui could feel his face flush. "It's. It's okay," he admitted. It did feel good, in a tantalizing, almost forbidden way, and … 

And Hikaku was keeping his word, he wasn't doing more than that… 

Obito enters the room on silent feet, as he’d been taught to do long ago, and with the door still open neither of the occupants looked up, even though he knew Hikaku could feel him arrive. 

He left the door open to piss off Hikaku at a lack of manners, but it seems that it played to Hikaku’s whims more than he thought. 

Looking at their kitten squirming on Hikaku’s lap, hard and wanting. His yukata had ridden up, giving him a clear view of Shisui’s cock straining the black panties hugging his front, with Hikaku’s hand rubbing and teasing him through them, lightly pressing in and teasing him.

Obito is almost frozen at the door, or shocked enough to do something dumb, like ask to join them, but at a sharp look from Hikaku, he moves to silently sit and enjoy the show instead.

Hikaku gave him a faint approving look, but to Shisui, it barely looked like he'd taken off any attention from him. 

Shisui was squirming now, the fabric against very sensitive skin was - now feeling almost rough, and he was whining a little. 

"Is this too much?" Hikaku asked him, "Shall I stop?" 

But he was also tugging Shisui closer, a little up, so Obito definitely could see the way the yukata was rucked up, exposing his lovely bruised thighs and ass - for the panties were cut on the high side and didn't cover him up, entirely. 

Certainly not with how hard he was, and how Hikaku was teasing the fabric between Shisui's cheeks. 

"No - don't stop it -" Shisui made a little frustrated noise. 

“I’m going to touch you underneath the clothing now, then.” he whispers into his ear. 

Slow, so as not to surprise him, rubbing at his inner thigh and then trailing closer. He nudges his legs open just a little bit more and enjoys the slight tremble at the skin-on-skin contact. 

His hand moves the panties in his way just out of the way, and then circles around his hole, waiting for an affirmative from Shisui.

Shisui had tensed up at the touch, especially at the way the fingers had gotten further up, further - in - but. 

Hikaku was still just waiting, his other arm a loose warm curl around his back.

Warm finger pads just - touching against his hole - and Shisui could FEEL himself breathe, and each breath made him - clench a little, feeling …. 

"Yes, alright," Shisui said, hiding his face against Hikaku's collarbone, feeling … embarrassed. 

“There we go, you’re doing perfect for me, sweetie.” he says, chuckling a little at the way Shisui tries to hide from him. 

He leans his head down a little to whisper into his ear, “Look at yourself, so hard and pretty for me kitten. Do you want me to finger you, to make you feel good, little one?”

He pushes his finger just past the rim and then pulls it out, a little taste of what’s to come.

Just one finger - and it pushed into him, teasing with - with sensation and how come it's okay when it's like this, when it's Hikaku, but not when it's the others? 

He swallowed and nodded against Hikaku's neck. "Yes," he whispered, his hips jolting forward a little. 

"Alright," Hikaku said, so kind, so warm, "here, I’ll hold you open just a little, alright? It'll make you feel good, I promise." 

He whimpered a little at the sensation, so slow and soft compared to the past few weeks, and nods again. 

Hikaku holds his legs open so he has a nice view of everything going on and it’s easy to lube up a finger and slowly push in, Shisui squirming in his lap at the feeling. Definitely not new… but slow enough that he can enjoy it and really feel it for the first time.

He takes his time, letting his thumb pet his sensitive skin as the finger inside their sweet kitten explored, and he smiled when Shisui let out a moan, probably louder than he meant to if it had anything to do with the pretty blush spreading to his shoulders.

And - Hikaku had his other hand gently curl between his cheeks - and spread them. 

"Shh, just enough so I can get in, make it easier for you," Hikaku said, and Shisui arched a little, pressing closer to Hikaku's chest, raising up on his knees and - 

He didn't see Hikaku's gaze over his shoulder to Obito, whom Shisui didn't know was back in the room. 

Obito is really enjoying the show before him. It’s slower than he’d like, but the faces Shisui make are just so cute, so reluctant to enjoy the pleasure before, it’s so very pleasant to see him now- so wanton and eager. 

He was still so shy though, having to be coaxed by Hikaku to stop hiding his face, to look at how pretty he is. He finds his own hands sneaking underneath his panties at the sight, stroking himself. He knows Hikaku hates the colour, but he sends a maddening smirk his way anyways.

He leans back and relaxes, this was going to be long and lovely, it seems.

And Hikaku… 

Was coaxing Shisui into taking one finger - easily, and helpfully spreading his baby cousin for Obito to see, the black panties pulled aside and it was even more wanton, more lewd, than if he had been naked - the tiny little pink hole just barely visible under Hikaku's finger, as he fingered Shisui into squirming against him. 

And the tiny little sounds Shisui was making - the angle wasn't quite right for Obito to see but he could just about make out that Shisui was not only hard in his panties, the head of his cock was tenting the elastic enough that any little tug would - 

And Hikaku did just that, pulling a little more at the elastic and the head of Shisui’s cock popped right out of the panties, pink and leaking precome. 

Shisui whined as cool air hit the head of his cock and pushed his head back into Hikaku’s chest.

“Hikaku-san, please.” he cried out.

“Ah, try Hikaku-sama, little one.” he did love their little kitten, but he wouldn’t let the disrespect continue, slowly correcting him for each misstep. No punishment, of course, not when he hadn’t even learned the rules yet. Though, he had picked up calling Madara with the respect he was afforded rather quickly.

“Hikaku-sama, please, it feels good…” he trailed off.

Following orders so well, and even though he didn’t seem to know what he wanted, he asked so sweetly for more. 

He rewarded him by pressing in another finger.

Calling him sama was an easy change to make - even if he hadn't heard anyone else call him that. Shisui just squirmed and keened - and then Hikaku was spreading him even MORE and he was - clutching at Hikaku's top, crying out when he pushed in another finger. 

He didn't even know when or how Hikaku had gotten the slick to press into him, but he was right, it didn't hurt at all, just the strange feeling of stretch - 

Danzou rarely bothered with doing this for Shisui - Shisui had been expected to - well either grit and bear it, or if he wanted it to not hurt so much, lube himself up instead. 

This - this was apparently for Shisui's pleasure though, the way Hikaku kept his touches firm, but kind, kissing his ear and just working him slowly. 

“This isn’t so bad is it, kitten?” 

He doesn’t really expect an answer, just little mumblings into his ear to get the thoughts into Shisui’s head, their little kitten is always too afraid.

“Letting us help you like this feels good. Though, our cousins have been overzealous, I admit,” he presses his fingers against Shisui’s prostate, rubbing it, “but slow like this, don’t you enjoy my touch, little one?”

Shisui gasped, jolting at that touch - the pressure in him. It wasn't the first time, no, that someone had pushed against that spot. 

But it was the first time he got to really enjoy it, the slow pressure, and massage, and he was squirming, feeling his - his ass clench on Hikaku's fingers even as he tried to relax. 

"Y-yes, Hikaku-san… I mean Hikaku-sama." 

Hikaku smiled at that, their kitten was trying so hard to be good for him. He hoped this showed Obito how wrong his statement before had been, Shisui enjoyed touch… he just needed to be coaxed into it. 

His kitten clenched on his fingers, so focused on his pleasure, and Hikaku took a moment to glance at Obito. Oh, he was being naughty now wasn’t he. Given such a nice present in the morning and still touching himself without permission in those glaringly bright orange panties. 

Maybe after this, he’d send Shisui off and fuck into Obito through his beloved little panties, hold him down and fuck him until he was crying through orgasms. Hikaku was great at holding off his own arousal and he thinks it would be fitting to do so.

Ah, but such thoughts in his head have him speeding up his fingers in Shisui, and he hadn’t meant to do that, meant to warn him before he did, but Shisui is taking it well, moaning prettily against him.

Shisui cried out, shuddering on his fingers. 

Just two, Obito thought in a daze, but already his kitten was coming apart just like that, crying and shaking on Hikaku's fingers, barely any encouragement. 

“How does it feel, kitten?”

So little stimulation, and he’s already shaking apart. Maybe that had been part of the problem too, if he reacted so well to just these little touches, everything else must’ve been overwhelming.

“So responsive for me, so good… I’m going to add another finger now, alright?”

Shisui may be too gone hear him, but he warns him nonetheless, seeing how worried he’d been at the prospect of Hikaku going too fast.

He knows if it were any other cousin, this would be painfully slow, they’d be begging him to go faster by now, to fuck them. 

Instead Shisui is shaking for him, barely responding in words, just spasming on his fingers. 

But he manages a sort of nod, keening. 

He fingers him open, a third finger fitting easily, with how long he’d taken stretching him open and the amount of lube he’d used. Best to start off extra gentle with this one.

He moves his other hand to slide underneath the yukata, moving towards his nipples and gently rolling over them. 

Shisui squeaked at that, squirming harder, trembling at the sensations, all bright and sparking. "Hi-hikaku-sama!" 

He didn't even know if he wanted him to stop or not, Hikaku was still fingering him gently, encouraging little gentle rolls of his hips. 

“Yes, kitten?”

And here he pauses, _stops everything_.

“Would you like me to stop?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Shisui was shaking, trembling and - he didn't know. He - he - "W-would you stop?" 

But Hikaku already stopped and he was _aching_ from it, the sensation and need, but Hikaku was waiting. 

"If you wanted me to stop, I would," Hikaku said gently. "Do you want me to?" 

Shisui swallowed and shook his head. 

It seemed his little kitten thought he’d wanted everything to stop at first, before he realized that Hikaku already had. 

But, only after a moment, he realizes the building pressure isn’t bad, that he wants it, and Hikaku is happy to indulge him. Let’s his fingers start moving again, fucking him slowly, letting himself play with his nipples- not anything too rough, not unless Shisui indicates that it’s what he wants.

He moves his head to kiss Shisui’s temple and the angle has him realizing that their little kitten is crying.

"Are you - does it hurt?" Hikaku said, going still again and. 

Shisui shook his head. "N-no, it doesn't," he said, half sobbing it against Hikaku's shoulder. "It… it never happens." 

No one just _stopped _because he asked them to. 

Hikaku hums, “What never happens, kitten? You’re going to need to be a bit clearer.”

“No one… ever stops when I ask.” he says, more tears falling. He’s not sad that Hikaku listened, it’s just… so nice, for someone to listen for once.

“Ah, I see.” his eyes are a little dark, “Never? Even before us?”

He shakes his head as much as he can, “Never.”

“Then, I’ll show how it’s supposed to feel, my darling kitten,” he starts, “I’m going to start again, alright?”

Shisui nodded, gasping a little when Hikaku's fingers slowly rocked in him, slow even thrusts and Shisui was crying out, soft and half muffled. 

He didn't know if he was wanting more - if he wanted it - but Hikaku was so so gentle, so warm, just kissing his hair and nothing more - 

He felt himself shake apart, coming hard. 

Obito strokes his cock a little bit faster as their kitten is taken apart piece by piece, Hikaku stopping and pausing every time he sees something a little bit wrong- a little overkill if you ask him, but Shisui seems to like it, making cute little noises and writhing in Hikaku’s grip.

He feels a little murderous at Shisui’s words and the underlying message- someone else had used their kitten before them, gotten him all scared of touch. Obito is going to find out who after this, and kill them very, very slowly. If Madara let him in between other tasks, he’s sure he’d say yes if he explained though.

Hikaku kept petting him, soothing, praising him for doing so well, looking so pretty and taking him so easily, look at that, Shisui, you're doing so sweetly - 

Easy to praise him when Shisui was keening and making the prettiest noises, melting in Hikaku's lap like this was the first time he'd ever been fingered. 

Well 

Maybe he was. 

Maybe this was the first time he'd ever gotten gently and carefully given pleasure. 

Poor darling kitten. 

The praise combined with the pleasure went straight to Shisui’s cock, and the noises he made increased in volume ever so slightly.

Obito couldn’t help but move his hands a little bit faster, not quite matching Hikaku’s pace anymore, it was _maddeningly slow. _He couldn’t hold back with such a pretty picture before him, and he ended up breaking his own rule. 

Maybe he’d try harder to match the pace next time. Now, he was so close to the edge… 

And he could see one of Hikaku’s hands start sneaking downwards underneath the clothes, coming dangerously close to the head of their kitten’s cock, before drawing away up his belly instead.

A low groan escaped his mouth before he could quiet himself, but it’s covered up by the noise of Hikaku fingering their kitten and sweet little moans and keens, asking for more.

And then Hikaku finally pulled his fingers free, let Shisui slump against him - even if the panties were still wantonly askew. 

So gorgeous, so sweet, their kitten. It looked like they might get him into prettier things soon, like that pretty little lacy dress that Madara-sama had obtained from who knows where just because he liked the look of it. 

He was so eager to please now, it was obvious the trauma from before was what was preventing him from integrating as fast as the other Cousins would like. 

It only takes a few more strokes for Obito to cum, the sight of Shisui losing it so sweetly helping him along.

Hikaku was staring down at Shisui like he was a particularly delicious piece of meat, and - ah, he'd probably be playing dress up doll pretty soon. He kind of wants him in that maid outfit Izuna likes to keep, but never actually wears. It should fit…

And then Shisui is freezing up, looking straight at him. He hadn't realized he'd made an appraising hum.

"Obito?" Shisui managed, going so still and tense that if Hikaku's fingers were still in him, they'd hurt like a motherfuck. 

"Shh, it's okay, he's just watching," Hikaku said, kissing his temple and kept petting him even though Shisui didn't relax at once. "He won't touch you unless you allow it." 

Shisui swallowed hard. "Alright," he said, but he was squirming now, trying to get his yukata back into place, blushing from embarrassment. 

Hikaku holds back a sigh. 

One step at a time, he reminded himself. His eye twitched.

“Breakfast?” he asks amicably.

Obito, the brat, starts laughing at him. Hm.

He should totally punish the brat - a little. But later. Possibly after he's fed Shisui and got him properly settled. 

Shisui squirms a bit more before Hikaku’s hands leave him and he’s allowed to move off his lap. His hand comes up to ruffle Shisui’s hair and it’s innocuous enough he doesn’t protest. Plus, it feels nice.

Obito doesn’t snicker again, tucks himself in and gets up to start walking to the kitchen.

“Where do you think you’re going exactly, little one?”

Obito makes a confused noise.

“In that?”

Obito looked down at himself. He was perfectly decent! 

"We don't wear sleep yukata outside of bedrooms," Hikaku lied blandly, which Obito would know was a _lie_ but… Shisui didn't know that. 

Ooooh. 

"Sorry," Obito said, stripping of his own yukata because any way to encourage Shisui to go around butt-naked or just in the panties was even better. 

Then, Obito starts to leave the room basically butt-naked after putting away the yukata.

“Wait!” Shisui says, very confused and a little desperate.

“Aren’t you going to wear something?” He misses the pleased smile Hikaku makes behind him.

Hikaku does make himself get up now, stretching for a brief moment before going to the closet as Obito answers with something like a precarious, “No?”

"You can't just - naked," Shisui said. "There're - you used to wear -" 

"I can't exactly stop him if he wants to go off naked," Hikaku said mildly because he was helpful like that. 

Shisui was flushing not daring to look at Obito and his eye-searingly orange panties. 

Obito gave him a look, as if he wasn’t laughing at him on the inside. He was looking away, so he couldn’t quite see the mischievous smile that crosses Obito’s face.

“Ah. I guess I could wear something if it makes you too uncomfortable, but…” he pauses to look down at their little kitten, “I don’t think this room has much more than sleeping Yukata.”

Hikaku wasn't laughing either, really, but he did fish out a large tee shirt and toss it at Obito. "That should stand you in good stead till you find a closet with more clothes, little one," Hikaku said. 

Obito would probably run into Madara or Izuna, and neither of them could stand the sight of those panties either. 

Hikaku was going to be well entertained. 

As Obito left the room, he looked towards their fidgeting little kitten, “Will you be alright to stay here while I find something that fits?”

At the nod he gets from a red face still very concentrated on the bed sheets, he lets Shisui hear his chuckle. He was too cute.

He leaves the room on quick feet, closing the door this time so that no one he hasn’t spoken to will find a shaky little Shisui and help themselves. He’s a little sad he’d only gotten to finger him, himself, but the sight was almost enough. Almost.

Then he was just catching up with Obito - literally. Snatching him up into his arms and kissing his neck. "Little brat," He said, smiling. "Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing just now." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Obito said brightly, faux innocently, and Hikaku just hummed and kissed him, even as he palmed Obito's ass through the panties. 

“Really?” he chuckles, because Shisui had put them both in a good mood, and he’d already had his fun spanking Obito until he cried. He was in the mood for something less painful, and a little more… challenging for Obito.

“Laughing at how quickly Shisui stiffened up? He was doing so well, too. And touching yourself while you watched. You didn’t ask for permission, little one.”

Obito sticks his tongue out a little.

“And?”

"You were being quite naughty," Hikaku said, which just made Obito smile. Because being naughty wasn't the same as being bad or even insolent, and Hikaku was clearly not angry, just amused. 

So, it meant that any punishment, if any, was going to be playful at most, and definitely not painful. 

Well maybe painful but it would be the FUN kind of pain, not the kind he had to suffer through to get to the good parts.

"And…?" he let his voice lilt up a little, and Hikaku squeezed his ass, and magically produced a sleek little - ah, vibe.

"I see you're going to need some encouragement to be better behaved, little one." Hikaku said, and it was the work of the moment to tease the head of the toy under the elastic over Obito's cheeks. 

“You are not to take it off yourself.” he says, leaving room for others to do so- specifically hoping it was Madara or Izuna so if he didn’t get to see it, at least he’ll know how well fucked Obito is and how destroyed those panties would be. He sets Obito down and presses him to the wall.

Obito blushed, squirming a little at the sensation as Hikaku started to angle it a little trying to find the spot that made him shiver and feel good. He tensed as it was found easily enough, leaning shakily against the wall.

It would be hell to walk around like this, even more so not to get cum all over his panties, already precum was starting to gather.

Hikaku’s hand came up to cup his cheek.

“Be good now, and I’ll reward you.” a promise in his voice of the exact opposite should he disobey, makes Obito shiver.

And then- he was walking towards Izuna’s room.

Obito leaned against the wall - the only thing holding him up - for a few more moments, trying to catch his breath. He takes a shaky gasp, and then resolutely straightens up to start walking to the kitchen again. He was starving.

Madara was in the kitchen humming as he put together some onigiri. Sure, he could just miracle it into existence, but sometimes getting food made with his own hands reminded him of Hashirama. And Hashirama was … well he'd visit eventually, on neutral ground, sometime before The Visit, so it wasn't like he missed seeing Hashirama. 

But Hashirama was absolutely terrible at actually cooking for himself, while Madara could at least make things without setting the kitchen on fire (more or less) so he'd beat Hashirama in THAT respect so hah. 

He looked up when he heard the soft shuffle of bare feet - sure his Cousins could be ghost quiet, even quieter than when they were shinobi, but none of his cousins could escape his notice now. They were all his, after all. When he focused, he could place where each and every one of them were - like he knew Hikaku was in Izuna's room (well in Izuna's wardrobe), and little Shisui was holed up in Hikaku's room… 

"Obito," he said, "I heard you had a long night last night." He grinned a little. 

He pulled the t-shirt he was wearing a little to cover up the shirt and the faint hum coming from his behind... hoping Madara wouldn't notice was an exercise in futility and while he knows that, it didn’t hurt to try. He shudders remembering the last time he'd run into Madara-sama with these on and he didn't really want a repeat. His cute panties had gotten torn up!

Hikaku had gotten hum new ones, like always (the panties had so many unlucky and unfortunate ends), but still.... He thought he was being quiet, but Madara always seems to know where they are no matter what. He looks around for an escape route at the mention of his punishments, his ass was still sore! And the vibrator a delicious presence in his overstimulated ass... his wandering eyes only remind him why he's here in the first place at the sight of food, and his stomach rumbles.

"Long night is one way of putting it." He pouts, a little more focused on getting food than running away now. It looked so tasty....

Madara smirked a little at the way Obito's gaze focused onto the onigiri he was making, and he pulled out a sheet of cut up nori to wrap one little triangular onigiri. "Was it?" he said. "Whatever did you do to anger Hikaku?" 

"Long answer or short answer?" Kind of hoping for short answer, he'd had 25 things to talk about with Hikaku last night throughout being disciplined.

Madara knew precisely why Obito had been punished - Hikaku had updated him on his intent on taking on Shisui to train personally, and he'd agreed to it. 

(Though he knew himself - within a week he was going to get impatient, because even though he was a God he didn't like holding himself back. And their kitten was so pretty when he got filled with his come and dripped with it, he didn't want to wait as long as Hikaku said he must) 

He handed the onigiri to Obito. "Come now, little cousin, what do you think I want to hear?" he smirked, and let his gaze travel down and. 

…Oh, was that the _horrible_ eye searing orange panties AGAIN? 

The knowing look in Madara's eye- ah, so he already knew then. Hikaku had let him know everything then, and it makes sense, he needed permission to take over Shisui's training after all. He wonders how long Madara will keep to it, he knows Hikaku will get angry at the eventual rule breaking that's sure to happen when Shisui looks so cute and vulnerable before them. But he could satiate him for now, he thinks, and starts mourning the loss of his panties. Because if Madara were going to help him with his little problem then the panties were going to go, he oh so hated them. He was handed some of the onigiri and he could finally think a little more clearly as he started eating, looking up at Madara and trying to chew faster so he could answer him.

"Punished Shisui, then. He was so cute- you should've seen him shaking this morning as Hikaku touched and fingered him open while he was still wearing panties." As much as he wants Madara to fuck him.... maybe he'd play around first and tease Madara; after all, they both weren't allowed to touch Shisui right now.

Madara growled a little. "Hikaku got him into panties?" 

Shisui protested _everything_, it was so depressing. Not that he regrets taking Shisui back with him in the first place - it'd been a very long time since one of his cousins had resisted him, which was novel. It probably wouldn't be in a month, or several months; and Hikaku had had several theories as to why it was taking so long for Shisui to settle when the others all but took to Madara's style within the week. Oh, Madara's consort would know exactly _why_, but Tobirama wouldn't be here for another few weeks yet, and by then Hikaku had promised Shisui would be available again. 

But Hikaku getting him into panties…! That was fast. And Shisui not bitching about getting fingered - when Madara had tried to be slow about it the other day, Shisui had cried himself to sleep rather than enjoying it, even though his body had orgasmed. 

Truly, Hikaku was a treasure. 

"Fast, right? I don't think Hikaku will need long at all to train him if he keeps going so fast. Shisui trusts Hikaku." And didn't they all, when Hikaku looked at them with such kind eyes and pampered them, full of soft smiles and praises. And then he remembers the distressing words Shisui had let out when Hikaku had stopped, the things he'd figured out though Hikaku had probably gleaned more, "He doesn't trust us and dislikes the family aspect too much. It might take a while longer than usual for him to get used to our intimacy. The only reason he's so willing with Hikaku... he mentioned that no one's ever stopped for him before, and Hikaku takes care to go infuriatingly slow. I think someone else used him before he came here."

Someone else hurt him and scared him so much that if one didn't check in with the poor thing with every move, he'd freeze up and get overwhelmed with sensations, think too much pleasure meant he wanted everything to stop. Obito could barely rationalize it, when too much - edging into pain- was what he cried out for.

"Someone else?" Madara's movements stilled, and he didn't growl but. 

It was close. "Who?" 

He nods. "I don't know who exactly, but we will have to listen when he asks us to stop to get anywhere, though." and he pouts, because that could take a long time. Then again, Hikaku had moved very fast.

Madara huffed. "Then I suppose those few weeks Hikaku asked for is to be expected," he allowed. If his young little kitten had been traumatized before they'd gotten him, then it was no wonder he kept crying all the time. Madara had no intention of letting Shisui pass on to the next stage of reincarnation, not when he was so pretty, so clever, and most definitely the worthy one worth keeping, but he didn't want him crying constantly either. 

Well, crying from overstimulation was one thing…. 

His grin widened when he took in how _gingerly _Obito was standing, at the faint hum he definitely could hear. "So, come here, Obito." 

Obito shuddered at the grin directed at him, and he has to close his eyes to steady himself enough to start moving forward again. 

He really couldn’t run away at this point, could he…? Did he even want to? That grin and his voice promised _many things. _Things he’s not quite willing to miss. He apologizes to his panties for his weakness. 

He walks forward as properly as he could but knows he can’t quite disguise the fact that he has vibrator shoved up his ass by a very happy Hikaku. Maybe they were spoiling _him_ by letting themselves get caught in his pace so quickly…

Madara's gaze darkened even more at the way Obito was walking - careful, attempting to be _normal_ but how could you walk normally when you've got a rather sizeable vibrator shoved up your ass? 

Hikaku had an _entire_ assortment of toys that he was quite happy to use on any of the Cousins, and Obito …. Mmmhmm. 

He caught Obito by the waist, pulling him close. "Are you still hungry?" he asked, dark, low and hungry himself. 

Not for food, obviously. He didn't _need_ food, though the Cousins did. Minimal, tiny amounts, the rest of the time eating was for comfort, habit and… well, teasing. 

He gasped a bit at the quick movement as he was pulled to Madara. The eyes boring into him combined with the possessive hand on his waist had him squirming against his hold.

“Will you feed me if I am, Madara-sama?” he asks, looking up at him.

He knows if Madara hadn’t missed it before, he would be able to feel the vibrations against him, and it almost made him grin. Madara would fuck him like he’s been wanting, hopefully.

"And what are you hungry for, Obito-kun?" Madara all but purred, pulling him closer. Obito was still juuuust tall enough that he could bend him over the counter and fuck into him if he so desired. 

...those panties probably deserved it. 

His panties didn’t deserve the abuse to come and he just _knows it. _

If his panties were gonna get destroyed might as well be a small bit less bratty so that Madara gives him what he wants and nothing less. Though… Madara was far worse at holding back then Hikaku was.

“What do you think I’m hungry for?” 

"I think," Madara said, reaching down to palm Obito's ass - if he didn't look, he could luxuriate in the soft feel of the fabric because at least Hikaku chose _good_ fabric, even if he had a feeling Hikaku must be colourblind to let Obito wander around in these - and squeeze. 

"I think you're hungry for my cock, Obito." he leaned into bite Obito's earlobe, just to hear his breathing hitch. "Am I right?" 

Madara was molesting his ass and he let out a moan, it still hurt a little, but not unenjoyable, and he didn’t stop himself from rutting forward to get some friction. 

He sucks in a breath at his words. Yes - that’s - that’s exactly what he wanted.

“Please.”

He really wants Madara to bend him over and fuck him over and over again. He’s starving for it

Madara laughed and then just, turned Obito right around shoving him against the counter and blanketing his back. "Like this, Obito kun?" shoving a hand against his ass, pushing the dildo in further. 

He moaned as Madara pushed the vibrator more firmly against his walls, trying not to start crying. Not this soon, that would be too easy.

He tries to get his hands under him for some leverage, it’s a little hard with Madara pressing down on him, but he just manages. And he uses it to grind back into Madara, managing to say as evenly as possible, “Yes, just like that-”.

"Just like this?" Madara said and ground his palm down against the base of the dildo, watching him shake. "Just like this, you want me to fuck you with this pretty toy that Hikaku gave you?" 

He leaned in to nip at Obit's ear. "And then what?" 

“Please- and then I want _you _to fuck me.” he says, jerking at a particularly harsh nip at his ear.

Madara is - pushing the vibe into him even more and it’s big and he’s shaking a little bit now. It’s cold compared to the temperature of Madara’s dick, but it would do for now. Definitely would do for now, with how Madara was using it to play with him.

He rocked back into it, and -

“When are you going to start fucking me with it, old man. Are you happy with just pushing it in a little bit more?”

Madara paused and then laughed at him, clutching it around the base, not even bothering to pull the panties out of the way, just twisting the fabric along with it, tight across Obito's groin and between his legs. "Are you being a little brat right now, Obito?" he asked, delighted, and then pulled it back, and then _in_. 

“I’m just-” and he has to stop to hold in a moan here, “-telling you the truth.”

“You always go so slow.” he says, trying really hard not to let his quivering affect his voice.

"Do I? Maybe I am too old for you then, little one," Madara crooned, but he was fucking the toy hard into him, fast, hard little thrusts angling - yes, there - right to his prostate. 

Watching Obito all but spasm.

If he was rough enough, the goddamn orange panties would tear…

“You’re decades older than me-,” he bites down on a whine as Madara starts to really fuck him with it. Ah, he’d have to thank Hikaku later, wouldn’t he, for sending him Madara’s way to be ravished. 

He spasmed on the vibrator inside him, filling him, it felt so good right up against his prostate and he pushed back into it wantonly. 

Nowhere near losing his ability to talk yet though, Madara was getting too used to their little crying kitten, he should probably remind him how to _try._

“-And so is everyone else. And yet- Hikaku managed to tire me out almost unconscious.”

"If you're trying to make me jealous, little one," Madara said, and he nipped the back of Obito's neck, almost a claiming sort of bite. "You're succeeding _very_ well." 

Because of course with that sort of goad? 

He was going to fuck Obito till he screamed his name at least five times now. 

… if it meant shoving the toy in and holding it STRAIGHT at Obito's prostate while he reached around and grabbed his cock hard… 

Obito held out for three- maybe four - seconds before he couldn’t hold back his sounds anymore, not with how Madara harshly pressed up against his prostate and gripped his cock.

He _screamed. _This. This is exactly what he wanted.

“Madara-” he cried, voice still hoarse from last night, “_Fuck._”

"_Exactly_," Madara said, and pulled the toy back out, and then shoved it, even as he squeezed Obito's cock. 

Starting up a harsh punishing rhythm where he shoved the toy in with force, slamming it against his prostate and holding it there for five terrible, long seconds, before pulling it back and repeating. 

He couldn’t manage the goading of before again, not with how into it Madara was now- _finally_. 

Obito almost thought he’d gotten soft. 

This- this was perfect, pressed into the counter and fucked like this, so much sensation and he wasn’t holding back at all, pressing it to that spot inside of him.

Hands on him and his ass- he didn’t hold out for long. 

He was coming within minutes at the onslaught.

Madara chuckled, and then ripped the toy out of Obito. 

Along with that hated panties. 

God, he hated the colour. He'd considered pushing it in against Obito's prostate and force him through a second orgasm, but that colour was in the way. 

So better get rid of it, and then seat himself straight in so he could feel Obito spasm on his cock. 

“Hey!” Obito protested when he heard the ripping sound, he knew it would happen - but so soon. He hadn’t even _looked _at them. Did he really just know at this point?

But then he was seating himself inside, and Obito whimpered, the feeling of a cock always felt so - different from the cold of a dildo or vibe. 

Pressed back against the counter so he could just barely rut back against him.

"Good boy," Madara said because he didn't care about those panties. The faster they were shreds, the better. 

Best was getting into Obito and fucking him into the counter. 

Madara was- he was laughing at his pain and misery.

Obito was _so _not going to play nice with him. Good boy, his ass.

“Fuck off, old man.” he says with an angry pout, “Hikaku always appreciates the cute panties!”

And then he tries to twist around to- to push Madara off. Not that he really wants to succeed, but _his panties._

"Hikaku is colourblind," Madara said and caught his jaw so he was _forced_ to twist around and get his mouth bitten, and then tongue-fucked into submission, even as Madara fucked Obito into the countertop. 

And he would protest if Madara wasn’t busy keeping his mouth busy doing other things. Keeping him dizzy and pliant with the kiss and expertise movement of his hips.

And he really was trying to object here!

He didn’t think it all the way through when he bit down.

Obito was, Madara remembered, a bit of a brat. 

Even Shisui hadn't dared bite him. 

So of course, Obito was clearly asking for Madara to pull out, spin him around and fling him onto the floor and then fold him up and fuck _into_ him so deep he'd feel it for _days_. 

"You utter little _brat_," Madara growled, shoving Obito's legs up over his shoulders so he could fold him in half and ram into his tight little hole. 

And - _oh - _he really didn’t think that one through. This was just a bit rougher than he was going for, but how could he complain. 

He hadn’t instinctively bitten down like that in ages. 

Folded neatly in half like this, he could do little more than take the deep thrusts pounding him and his ass still hurt and oh he was going to be limping, wasn’t he?

Pounding into him with a fast pace, not giving him time to recover, he was moaning out in no time, tears falling at the harsh slap of skin. He wasn’t going to be able to look down at Madara for ages after this, but well worth it, because - well, he was getting reamed just as he wanted.

And Madara made _sure_ he was hitting his prostate often enough Obito was going to come on his own face. 

That would serve the little brat right. 

It was harsh and fast - and so good, everything he’d wanted. He screamed out Madara’s name as he released, keeping his eyes closed.

Because at this angle- 

He came all over his front and his own face.

Madara chuckled and kept going, feeling him spasm deliciously on him even as he kept fucking his little cousin past completion. 

Perfect, he looked completely debauched. 

Madara kept fucking him and he started crying at the overstimulation. It was so good, and even after two orgasms, he can feel his cock start to twitch again.

He gasped at the feeling of Madara inside him, squirming in his grip.

"Still going to be a brat, Obito?" Madara asked, pistoning into him sharp and vicious. 

“Will you keep fucking me like this if I’m not?” he moans out. He’d be whatever Madara wanted him to be right now.

"You know I’ll fuck you anyway I want," Madara said, and kept grinding into him, watching his cock bob against his belly. 

That was true… but just before he’d been slowly fucking and grinding into him with a dildo, only speeding up at his goading.

More goading would probably just make it faster, and he thinks he likes where they’re at right now. No need to get Madara-sama truly upset, just enough for him to pound into him like this- so perfectly.

“Hmph, you were going very slow earlier, Madara-sama.” he said in between little groans. 

He was- definitely hard again. And Madara hadn’t even started yet. 

Madara just laughed at him. Again. 

"How many times can I make you come little one," he said, which wasn't a question. "Before I decide to fill you with my own gift of seed? How many times do you _want _to come?" 

“Hng- do you think you could last long enough to make me come three more times, Madara-sama?” but would he take the bait? There was no losing for Obito in this situation.

Not quite testing Madara, but a challenge. He’d never been able to resist those. 

Madara just chuckled. 

Obito had a tendency to bite off more than he could chew, challenging and then overestimating himself. 

Didn't matter to Madara - he was going to make him come at least twice more before he decided to come into Obito's tight ass. 

(Meanwhile, Shisui was not pleased with the clothing options Hikaku presented him with. "That's a dress," he said, flatly) 

Obito was going to die. Never mind that he _couldn’t. _All this pleasure was driving him up a metaphorical wall, or into the floor to be more literal.

His prostate was still being stimulated with every thrust and Madara didn’t seem anywhere close to stopping. It was a lot, to say the least, as he was slowly starting to realize.

His head tipped back at a particularly rough thrust, eyes seeing stars.

He had no filter over his mouth now, moans and other noises leaving him with abandon. Madara was huge and he _knows _he doesn’t tire out easily, favors filling them with cum more than anything else. But he’d already cum twice would he be able to handle it that long…?

He was going to damn well try.

This was what you got for fucking a fertility god after all. 

Madara was perfectly happy to help Obito obtain his goal of trying for three more. 

Even if it meant that Obito probably would get come in his hair and pass out after round two. 

Obito cried out as Madara kept fucking into him. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore even if he tried. 

His mouth hanging open, and he drooled while noises he knew the others appreciated continued to fall from his lips so readily. 

He could do little more than scream as he came again.

"Another one,' Madara said cheerfully, and kept going, shifting to keep his leverage without slamming Obito's head into anything. 

Sage, he did love how accommodating his cousins were. 

Bent in half like this, he couldn’t spread his legs wider to give Madara better access, but he knows Madara likes the look of his cock bouncing on his stomach. 

He managed to lift his arm and grip Madara’s arm. 

Madara wouldn’t let him get hurt, but it felt- safer like this.

(“It’s the only thing we have on hand that fits you!” Hikaku said cheerfully, “Izuna used to be able to fit into it so nicely.”)

(It's a DRESS," Shisui repeated like Hikaku didn't hear him. "I can't wear a dress - it's -" it was a Dress and there was no reason why he couldn't just wear a yukata!) 

(it's the dress or nothing at all," Hikaku reminded him.) 

Obito doesn’t think he _can _come again.

Madara smirks down at his shaking form.

(“But… a dress.” he says, “Can I just stay in this room.”)

("Well I suppose you could," Hikaku said, "but this is my room you know. And the others do come in often…") 

"One more?" Madara said, with an evil smirk. 

“I- I don’t think I can,” he says in-between cries, “a lot- it is. A Lot.”

He felt - dizzy. And good, very good. But he doesn’t, he really doesn’t know if he has it left in him, without clocking out that is.

(Shisui paled at that, thinking about having to watch them fuck. No, he’d rather have the ability to well- leave if he needed to. 

“Give me the dress.” he grits out.

Hikaku handed it to him - it didn't look too bad, just black pinafore and skirt, with the white cotton sleeves and some gathers at the neckline. It… sadly… fit Shisui rather well. Except… "This skirt is short," he complained) 

Madara hummed and kept rocking into him. "Come on Obito. You can." 

“I- I can’t-” and before he could even finish his sentence, Madara was rocking back hard into his prostate. His eyes roll to the back of his head as unconsciousness overtook him along with a dry orgasm.

(“It looks very nice on you.” Hikaku said, smiling at him and petting his hair, “Such a good kitten for me.”

Shisui scrunched his nose, not very pleased with this particular costume. Or dress. Or whatever. There were ruffles! The skirt wasn't too short, but thanks to the ruffles underneath it wouldn't hang FLAT down. "It's exposing everything," Shisui said sulkily. )

Which meant that Madara cheerfully kept fucking into him. 

Alright, allowing himself _one _orgasm, into him, so he could take the edge off and keep fucking into his sweet Obito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* 
> 
> just go with it. It's porn.


	6. Kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS REALLY SHORT THIS TIME:
> 
> (apparently to have Shisui you just.. Seduce him. Real slowly. Tease him with touches and kisses and cuddles and he melts against you. Madara too impatient and horny to do that right now LOL)
> 
> * * *

"Can’t I wear my ANBU uniform?"

“No.” Hikaku said, starting to leave the room again, “You’re still hungry, right? Come on now, little one.” 

Shisui looks fearful of taking a step out the door.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone touch you out there.” Not that he’d stop them from looking. He holds out a hand to their sweet Shisui.

Their kitten takes a deep breath before taking his hand.

No one immediately accosts them. 

Shisui tightened his hand on Hikaku's anyway, keeping close, trying to tug the skirt down, a futile gesture. 

But then, as they start nearing the kitchen. Hikaku’s eyes narrow. He stops them before they entered and Shisui can hear the noise of what he’s come to recognize as sex.

Hikaku tries to decide whether he wants him to see Obito getting fucked with torn panties next to them. Maybe not just yet.

“Wait here.” he says instead.

Shisui blinked and flushed up his cheeks, fingers fisting in the skirt and he pressed back against the wall, nodding. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to know what was going on in the kitchen, his imagination was terrible enough. 

Hikaku enters to see a very ravished and ruined Obito unconscious on the floor getting fucked in half by Madara. Lovely. His torn panties and the vibrator he’d left in him earlier sitting next to them.

Obito and Madara had started very fast- and to get him to this state already.

He sighed. What a brat. 

He was right though; this was definitely not something he wanted Shisui to see just yet. It would make him feel sorry for Obito, but it would do nothing to get him used to them.

Because the difference between ravishment till unconsciousness because Obito LOVED being pushed to his limits was… 

Not the same as not wanting it. 

Shisui's own physical limits were very high - as all of theirs were, even before Madara granted them powers. But his mental and emotional limits were not - and sadly the usual method of pushing past them to get him to admit he wanted them to, was… not going to work. Not for Shisui, not in this case. 

He leaned down to cup Obito's face a moment, thumbing the splash of jizz across his cheek. 

"How many times, Madara-sama?" 

“Me? Once. Obito? I think he’s at four.” he says with a smirk.

He wonders if he can get him to cum in his sleep…

"He pushed, didn't he? Hikaku said, pursing his lips a little, and patted his cheek. "Did you have to do it here?" he asked, mildly chiding. "Our little kitten wouldn't take it too well seeing his cousin like this." 

“Ah, he’s learned to push my buttons very well. Told me I was _slow _and _getting old._” he starts, smiling at how thoroughly he’d proved him wrong, “I didn’t realize you were bringing him over here though, I can move Obito.” 

Move him, because they most definitely aren’t finished yet. Obito had said three, and really Madara was going to fill him up and plug him, because he always squirmed so prettily at that.

"Thank you, Madara-sama. It would be most appreciated," Hikaku said, and leaned in to kiss Obito's temple, even if he wasn't conscious to feel it, and then turned to kiss Madara's cheek too. 

Madara moved Obito so that he could carry him while still being seated within him, making sure to grab Hikaku and give him a proper kiss before he goes. Really, Hikaku enjoyed those tiny pecks too much. 

He left to his room, through an exit where Shisui wasn’t fidgeting around the door. 

"Honestly, Madara-sama," Hikaku said, eyeing the mess Madara left behind, and had to pick up the toy to put aside for cleaning, and then set fire to the remnants of Obito's panties. Once he'd dispersed the smoke, he could go bring Shisui in. there was some onigiri on the counter, which he'd checked to ensure didn’t have… interesting ingredients inside, before offering them to Shisui. 

"Who-" Shisui said, looking around but there was no one else but Hikaku now. 

"I told them to leave," Hikaku said simply. 

"Oh," Shisui said, relaxing more. 

Hikaku walks over to him, “Can I touch you, little kitten?” 

He smiles at the tiny nod he gets in return, before pulling Shisui into his arms and tilting his head down to steal a kiss, coaxing his mouth open.

Shisui was being so obedient, so pliable for him. 

He lets the hand resting on his lower back move downward, slow enough that Shisui could push away and object if he truly wished to, and ran his hands underneath the skirt, letting his fingers sneak under the panties and palm his ass.

And then he’s pulling away all at once, bringing the food that Madara had made to the table.

“Sit down, kitten.” and he gestures to his lap with a smile. 

Shisui had gone still when Hikaku's hand had gone down - shifting down his lower back but. 

Slow, so slow that he could catalogue it, feel his reactions go from the instinctive _no! _ To _oh, maybe_? And then he could recall last night when Hikaku had slowly, and carefully, fingered him - 

His face went red at the memory, feeling his whole body clench but. This was alright. This was - Hikaku, after all, he'd asked _first_ and then that's all he'd done, sweeping his fingers down slowly his back, under the skirt and had just stepped away when Shisui almost jerked aside. 

Even then he was… aching a little more for that warmth - that he didn't even protest going to Hikaku's lap. The bruises on his thighs and ass were little more than a lingering soreness now, the ointment must have been chakra infused to be so effective. And he could curl against Hikaku's chest and relax, marveling at the safe-feeling he'd…. 

Not had since he had been a child, before he'd gone to the Academy. After the Academy, he'd been recruited by Danzou, and thereafter… well, Root Training. 

Hikaku wasn’t really hungry himself, he’d eaten already, and his kitten was so sweetly curled into him. He picked up a piece of onigiri and held it up for Shisui to eat, as his other hand continued lightly groping and rubbing his thigh. 

He had sat so readily in his lap, so obedient, so cute. 

Now, he thinks, he’ll feed him and see how ready he is to move on. If he wants to stay with some fingering or a hand job, that was fine too, seeing as he got to touch him while he was wearing such a pretty dress.

Shisui was perfectly willing to eat; nibbling the onigiri off Hikaku's fingers and tongue flicking out to catch any stray rice-grains. 

And Hikaku's hand was warm, patting almost absently on his thigh; if it strayed up under the edge of his skirt, well, Shisui didn't mind. He was, actually, fairly tactile - he did like being touched and hugged, but the last couple weeks had been. Almost too much. 

This was nice. This was good - having Hikaku's fingers slow and absent on his skin, and knowing Hikaku would stop if he said so, meant he didn't mind if they strayed further up. 

So good for me, little kitten" he purrs, as Shisui takes small bites of the onigiri, seeming to enjoy himself. Good. This was going better than he initially thought it would. Their kitten was more easily frightened than actually hating touch. Gentle and easy- warn him, and he seems to be just as tactile as the rest of them, though he acted almost touch-starved- which was ridiculous with how much they used him. No Uchiha could resist soft touches and cuddles, it seemed. His tongue accidentally catches on Hikaku's hand as he pulls away when one of the onigiri is done, but then when he pauses. Shisui does it again.

Shisui was watching him, from under his lashes - uncertain how Hikaku would react. 

Would he do as Madara had, push him down and then have his way with him? Or… just leave it be? 

He didn't know. He wasn't sure. He also … wasn't sure if he wanted the former - or would Hikaku do… something else? 

Hikaku's hand continued petting his thigh, slow and even. It wouldn’t do to react too strongly to this. Their little kitten was trying to reciprocate and seemed so very nervous about it too. He would reward him for his good behavior, so sweetly licking at him, but not too much. "Are you still hungry, kitten?" He says, letting his finger rest on his lips, press just slightly as his other hand made its way to rub over the cock hidden in his panties.

Shisui twitched, a slight jolt at the light pressure at his cock, he barely noticed the fingers on his lips.

"I... a little," he admitted. His lips parted at the very faint pressure from Hikaku’s fingers and. He thought he could feel a little heat from his groin. Just a little.

"What for?" He asks, already picking up another piece of onigiri and feeding it to him, but letting his finger linger again this time, little bits of rice sticking to it. See if his little kitten will follow through on the promise in his tiny licks. "This ok?" he says low in his ear, increasing the pressure of his hand and enjoying every slight hitch of their kitten's breath.

"Y... yes," Shisui said, automatically flicking his tongue to the remaining sticky grains, savoring the slight saltiness of the rice, the salty tang of skin on his tongue, even as his hips rocked a little into the slight pressure, the way it made him... shiver.

It took a moment before he could figure out that yes, Hikaku had asked a previous question so he had to answer it. Had to… "I. This is good though I miss fish." 

He didn't quite wince at that. They kept calling him kitten - and fish was such an obvious thing to feed cats, it felt like he was feeding into… the image. "Grilled mackerel. But it's okay if there isn't any." 

"Hmm If you're still hungry after this, I can get it ready for you." His little kitten rocked up into him, so hungry for him, even if he didn't seem to notice.

And fish- he made sure not to let out a chuckle at the adorable request. Cute little licks to his fingers and this time he let his fingers press just that much harder on his lips. "Suck." He says, because while Shisui seemed to get the fist, he hadn't quite figured it out, and Hikaku had nothing against a little extra guidance. He let his other hand wander underneath the soft fabric, gripping his cock firmly.

Shisui would have frowned at the order - because... he wasn't sure about this, but then Hikaku had his hand under the panties now, and he jolted forward, surprised (or should he not be? Hikaku had been touching him there for quite a while), gasping against Hikaku's fingers - 

And that meant Hikaku could slide them into his mouth, and he shivered, even as he let his tongue press against the splay of fingers in his mouth. 

He wants to see their kittens cute little cock twitch and come for him- but he looked so dashing in the maid uniform, it would be a shame to get it dirty so soon. 

He lets his hand leave his cute kitten for just a moment to lift the skirt out of the way and pull out his cock, letting the panties frame it quite prettily. He covered his finger in some of the lube Madara had oh so helpfully left out on the table and then let's his hand wander back, stroking up and down his cock. 

"So pretty for me, kitten. See? Slow, just like this. You can handle this, yes?" His tongue was pressing against his fingers and mouth left open on a gasp, just adorable. He'd let him slowly figure out what to do with his mouth, he decided, letting his fingers sit there and idly rub at his tongue.

Shisui gasped, turning red, squirming between the cool slickness of Hikaku stroking his cock - and the press of fingers into his mouth. 

It wasn't the first time he'd been given these sensations - the fact was that Hikaku was going so _slow_, so carefully... 

he caught Hikaku's wrist pushing, testing, and Hikaku _yielded_, pulling out briefly from his mouth and. 

Shisui swallowed. "I... I - you will stop if I say?" 

Hikaku smiles at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Of course. I can stop touching you if it's too much and take you to the restroom to finish. Is that what you'd like?" Shisui's hand was holding his wrist lightly, but he hadn't quite told him to stop yet.

"Or," and here he let his hand speed up, "Do you have another request?" There were so many things he'd like to do to his little kitten.

This... 

This was alright, Shisui decided, because Hikaku's voice was calm, warm, even. Carefully telling him what he was going to do, what his options were, and Shisui squirmed a little, rocking into his hand and - and - 

"L-last night, you used your fingers...? That -" he groaned a little, tipping his head back in a wanton sound as Hikaku's calloused palm dragged over his cock. "I- I liked - that?"

"Did you now?" He says, as if that was any surprise at all with how he'd squirmed and moaned in his grip. He obligingly moves his fingers downward though, closer to where Shisui wanted him. 

"You'd like a repeat then, kitten? Would you like more?" He lets his voice drop, low and dark to whisper close to his ear, "Do you want to writhe and dance on my cock, little kitten?"

Shisui swallowed, audibly, hips jerking forward in anticipation. "I ... I don’t... know. " 

But it didn't sound terrible, and Hikaku was asking - 

He'd stop if Shisui wanted to stop. Right? 

"Yes?"

Hikaku didn't quite pause, but he let his movements get slower, the one hand slowly circling his hole and the other that had been touching and petting Shisui coming to an almost stop. 

"That's not a clear answer, kitten." He says, not annoyed - but patient, understanding. "Tell me, what is it you'd like me to do to you." 

With those words, he lets all his movement stop, really their kitten was so nervous. He was ok with him squirming and denying himself until he could figure out the words and then get then be sure enough say them. So shy, even with what he so obviously wanted.

"I..." Shisui made a little distressed noise when he stopped moving, when Shisui could FEEL his fingers jus there but... 

Nothing else, as immobile as a tree. 

"I'd. Can... I want your cock?" he said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He starts moving again, letting a finger slip inside the needy little one, who would cry and fight almost immediately without soft words and reassurances. Who was so timid and shy with them? 

"See, was that so hard, kitten?" He would give him his cock- eventually. But for now, a little praise goes a long way too, "So good for me. So sweetly asking for my cock. Don't worry, you'll be filled soon, kitten. It will feel so very good." And it was a testament to his control that he wasn't grinding up into his sweet kitten after being so patient.

No need to scare him, but the image of him bouncing on his cock, crying out and clutching at him is very hard to resist, and he adds another finger to the tight heat, eager to devour his little kitten.

Shisui barely had time to say anything else when Hikaku's finger was slipping in, wet and slick, easy and slow and Shisui made a strangled little noise, hips rocking at that, even as he squirmed against Hikaku's chest.

He squeaked at the press of a second finger into him, and he wriggled - it was not a bad feeling at all.

It was as good as last night, slow, careful slick fingers inside him, not so much stretching as just. Pushing into him like a careful exploratory slide.

Shisui was writhing at just the two fingers in him, not even fucking him, just caressing his walls and trying to see if he'd beg for more.

He tucks Shisui's dick back into his panties, letting the dress fall to cover their activities. fingers pulling out and pushing back in a wet, hot slide.

Ah, slow and steady for the shy kitten.

"I'm going to add a third one now, little one."

Shisui made a little noise, dropping his hands from Hikaku's wrist to fist in the skirt, not quite sure if he was trying to hide the fact that Hikaku was just, pushing his fingers into him, or if he needed something to grip. 

The fact that Hikaku hadn't pushed anything off, hadn't pushed his skirt up beyond the absolute necessary, that anyone walking in wouldn't see much at all except him sitting in Hikaku's lap made the fact that Hikaku’s fingers were IN him all the more illicit feeling. 

Forbidden, taboo. And he bit his lip, nodding.

He lets his fingers focus more on stretching this time, so their little kitten won't be too scared by the adjustment period.

His kitten dropped his hands to hide the evidence of what they're doing, gripping it like a lifeline when he could be gripping Hikaku, ah he would learn better soon enough.

Hikaku doesn't stop himself from grinding up a little bit this time. Shisui seems to slowly be getting used to his touches. Good.

In reward, he lets his fingers graze against Shisui's prostate with a small smile.

Shisui gasped, hips jerking up at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

But even then, he didn't quite dare cry out, per se. Just little hitched breaths as he squirmed.

Three fingers didn't feel quite so wide when it was Hikaku, not like when it was Madara-sama. He didn't even know why

Maybe it was just that Hikaku was going so slow. Maybe it was because Hikaku was being careful, letting Shisui choose to allow it or not. Or maybe Hikaku just had more slender fingers.

His kitten was taking his fingers so well, and Hikaku had to admit he was enjoying just fingering him like this.

So, it wasn't strictly necessary, but he added a fourth finger to see what kind of noise Shisui would make, how his body would move to try to grind back and get more this time.

His other hand going to grab the last onigiri off the plate. It wouldn't be nice to Madara-sama to not finish the food he so carefully made.

Nevermind that he felt Izuna slowly saunter towards them, that mattered little when he could appear his own food. It was his fault for not coming sooner if he wanted Madara's handmade food.

...Which he hadn't tried himself. He took a small bite to savor before feeding it to Shisui.

Izuna looked at the scene before him at Shisui's squeak. Their little kitten was dressed in the French maid uniform he'd let Hikaku borrow and he was squirming on his elder's lap.

He was very glad he said yes this time, even if Hikaku had a bad habit of letting all his outfits get dirty. He understood why now, Shisui did look so very pretty getting touched like that and trying to cover himself with the skirt from embarrassment.

Hikaku didn't stop his movements, greeting Izuna cheerfully while holding the half eaten onigiri.

"You just missed Madara. I believe he's back in his room now." he says, as if Madara had anything to do with the reason he came to the kitchen.

Shisui was bright red now, trying to hide. And Hikaku wasn't stopping....

Izuna made himself look unaffected, as if he didn't notice Hikaku’s obvious actions, just to see how their kitten would react

"Is that so? And you ate the last of his onigiri? Honestly Hikaku!"

"Ahah- if you wanted some, you should've come by earlier, Izuna."

That was when Shisui had truly been distracted by him, not so much a look at the door as Hikaku finger fucked him to completion.

His kitten was bright red now. He wondered how hard he'd try to keep the noises in if he told Izuna to get himself some food and then started fucking into him.

Yes, that sounded like a sound plan, with how Izuna played oblivious for him. He'd keep doing so if he wanted to enjoy the show.

"I'm a little busy feeding our cute little kitten right now, but don't hesitate to make yourself something and join us."

Shisui seemed ready to protest, but Hikaku let himself rub against the spot he'd mostly ignored before now. Let him get so overwhelmed by pleasure he doesn't even think of stopping him from fucking him in front of Izuna...

Shisui exhaled in a sharp gasp but managed to stifle any further sound as he tried to stay still at the sharp pleasure in him.

Izuna didn't notice it seemed; and Shisui wanted to keep it that way.

Izuna seemed to think for a moment about it before he’s interrupted by Hikaku, “Shisui wanted some grilled mackerel, if you’re willing.” 

Izuna is conflicted, is that what he wants to eat today? Hikaku goes back to feeding the onigiri to Shisui as he makes a decision, patiently waiting for Shisui to focus past the pleasure to take a bite. No kitten licks to his finger this time, though.

“Is this good, Shisui?” he whispers low enough that Shisui might think only he can hear it. Maybe, he should order him to suck his fingers again to see the pretty blush on his face. After all, Izuna isn’t _quite _turned towards them yet.

Izuna finally seems done choosing what he wants to eat, speaking right after their kitten’s breath hitches.

“I’m not opposed to that. Anything for our sweet kitten~”

“Thank you, it is very much appreciated, right Shisui?” 

He smiles as Shisui struggles to answer. He knows he’ll wait to let him ride his cock until Izuna is seated, wouldn’t want to start the show early, Izuna always got so huffy at that. He presses his fingers inside and leaves them pressed against him for a moment, rubbing almost absently at his walls.

Shisui nodded, a tiny movement that didn't seem to catch Izuna's attention. 

Their kitten was hunched - curled really - against Hikaku's chest, like he was trying to curl into Hikaku's shirt and disappear, but he was also not crying or trying to get away. 

Sometimes Hikaku really was a miracle worker. 

"Yes," Shisui said, barely whispering the word - hell Izuna only could just hear the sibilance of it. 

He was also trying his level best to stay still, as if Hikaku wasn't probably fingering him under that skirt. 

Izuna really wished he could see it; using the sharingan was cheating and it wasn't going to let him see how Shisui _looked _with his cock probably hard and leaking... 

He turned to the fridge instead, and miracle'd up some mackerel. 

He _could_ have just made a whole prepared meal just show up like that if he wanted - and most of the time he would. Hell, he didn't even need to be in the kitchen to do it. But he was curious as to how quiet Shisui was going to be - was he really going to keep pretending that nothing was absolutely happening? 

How adorable. Izuna wondered how much the kitten would be able to take before he actually gave away (obviously, anyway, because everyone in the room knew just what was happening) what Hikaku was doing. 

He started humming, slicing the fish into the long boneless fillet, while listening to Shisui's little tiny sound of - was it a gasp? was it a whimper? - behind him. 

Heh. 

Hikaku continues his ministrations as Shisui curls up into him, desperately trying to contain his noises as Izuna hums in the background.

He’s not quite successful in covering up the wet noises Hikaku’s fingers make as much as Shisui might think. Cute.

He moves a hand up to his mouth again, the command in his voice clear when he tells him to suck the rice off his fingers once more. He seems much more reluctant this time, with Izuna messing around in the background.

It wasn’t quite a suggestion though.

Shisui glanced up at him, eyes wide and face red and hot.

Izuna… didn't seem to have noticed, which was the tiniest bit of a relief- and Hikaku was keeping his voice low. 

It meant he couldn't NOT obey without making this more obvious though, and Shisui reluctantly licked the rice off his fingers, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

He kept his face curled against Hikaku's chest, but he could just about make out Izuna humming and doing something to the fish.

Not that Shisui knew what it was, he didn't cook.

Izuna was actually taking the time to prepare the food.

...and Hikaku wasn’t really in the mood to be any more patient than he’s already been. Really, Shisui makes waiting a morning seem like a week, with all his adorable noises and faces.

He takes out his fingers, Shisui was more than stretched enough by now. And as much as he knows Shisui appreciates a verbal warning, he thinks he would definitely yell no if he told him he was going to enter him with Izuna still in the kitchen.

Instead, he lets his hand tap once, twice, on Shisui’s hips before he’s lifting him up and onto his cock.

Shisui whined when Hikaku took his fingers out - it… it had felt GOOD, was the thing, he hadn't minded it. He almost managed to keep his whine muffled but then Hikaku was tapping his hip - twice. For a moment he was unsure what it meant - wait? Stop? Shush? - then Hikaku was lifting him up and Shisui had squirmed a little, the panties shifting - and then Hikaku's cock was pushing it back out of place, the elastic dragging between his legs and Shisui didn't quite yelp. 

"Did you say something?" Izuna said. 

Shisui hurriedly slapped a hand over his own mouth, eyes wide as Hikaku pulled him down; it felt - he felt FULL, hugely full, and so hot, and he wanted to whimper but - no Izuna - Izuna was here… 

He waited for Shisui to get settled until he was starting to squirm again. He didn’t quite move, but that was alright… he was still learning after all.

He’d get the gist of it soon enough. And with that thought, he lifted their little kitten up and pressed him back down. 

The whine that he couldn’t quite hide was exquisite, and he could feel Izuna start to rush in the background, regretting his decision not to just magic the meal out of thin air. It took energy yes, but he was missing a very pretty show.

Hikaku was very much enjoying their little kitten. He looked forward to when Shisui came out of his shell a bit more. What he would give to have their kitten bouncing on his cock, desperately trying to fuck himself to completion.

“So good for me, kitten.” he whispers.

Shisui whined against his chest, trying to muffle his voice even more by curling a fist against his mouth, but he was also trying to rock with Hikaku's hands - rocking just a little, but trying not to move too much, not wanting to risk a telltale rustle of his dress, or the way the furniture would surely creak from his movement. 

Izuna was definitely rushing it now, hurriedly deciding the rice could just be miracle’d into bowls _right now _and the rest of the stuff - fucking hell let's just katon the fish to perfection. It didn't need salt, mackerel was salty enough, so he could put the whole lot of it on the table - 

And Shisui was trying to look decorous, like he didn't have Hikaku's cock up his ass. 

It might _almost_ work, if it weren't for Hikaku's smug as fuck smile. Izuna knew Hikaku before and now, and he _knew _when Hikaku was smirking. 

"You're such a bastard, Hikaku," Izuna said as evenly as possible. 

“Oh, whatever for, Izuna?” he asks, a dark undertone to his voice. If Izuna would dare to give them away _now_, he might not stop himself from resorting to violence.

When Izuna instead of responding, pouts and serves the fish, he decides that would be good enough for today. As long as Shisui didn’t catch on.

“Ah, this looks wonderful, thank you Izuna.” Hikaku says before continuing, “Say thank you, kitten, after all, he made it for you.”

Shisui managed to peek out at Izuna, who was looking a little put-out. 

"Thank you Izuna-sama," he managed, breathy and soft, because any louder and he was SURE his voice would crack, or maybe break or - or - give away something. 

Hikaku had at least stopped moving him, so he was just, just buried in Shisui. 

Shisui shifted, just a little, breathing - and his body automatically clenched a little. He hadn't _meant _to. 

But it - it just did, and he whimpered. 

Izuna was going to die and go to heaven. Shisui in a little maid outfit, squirming and crying out on Hikaku’s cock, saying thank you to him in such a shy voice was - amazing, beautiful, everything he could’ve ever wanted and more.

He wonders if he asks nicely if Shisui would let him take him too. He eyes the vibrator sitting close to them. 

He could fuck their pretty little kitten with it until he came onto his ruined panties, then fuck into him if he isn’t too tired. Usually, he wouldn’t add ‘the too tired’ part, but the look Hikaku was giving him, so pleased and yet like he _knew _just what Izuna was thinking about made him rethink it.

Can’t have him getting scared and trying to run away from even Hikaku, so Izuna couldn’t just grab him and fuck him after Hikaku- still, it wasn’t the end of the world.

Izuna let out a breathy sigh almost at the same time that Shisui did at the thought though.

Hikaku knew _exactly_ what Izuna was thinking, the little horndog. 

That was the risk he'd taken in letting Izuna in instead of just, vanishing the door. 

"There," he said, petting Shisui's belly, soothing, gentling, and letting a hand settle on Shisui’s hip, decorously above the dress, allowing Shisui to pretend he was merely perched on Hikaku's lap. 

As far as Shisui knew, Izuna didn't know that Hikaku was balls deep in their little kitten, and _that_ amused Hikaku greatly. 

"Shall I feed you?" he asked. 

Shisui actually, obviously, considered reaching for the food himself, but movement meant that he'd be rocking up off Hikaku - and it'd be so obvious, he discarded that option. 

"Yes please, Hikaku," Shisui said. 

"-sama," Hikaku corrected him again. 

"Hikaku-sama," Shisui said, flushing redder. 

Hikaku fed him a bite and he waited for a comment from him, but Shisui was still trying to be as quiet as a mouse it seems.

“What do you think, kitten?” he asks, like they’re just having small talk instead of well - everything that was going on. 

Izuna grins.

“Yes! Tell me how you like it, I worked very hard on it.” - and missed the face you made when Hikaku first fucked into you, so you better enjoy it.

Izuna was really annoyed that Hikaku had started without him, this always happened!

His brother was always SO IMPATIENT, Izuna was used to it, but Hikaku should have waited! 

"It's. good," Shisui said, uncertain of what he should say. 

Hikaku had to use chopsticks because it was mackerel and rice, but Hikaku was making an approving sound all the same when Shisui licked at the ends of the chopsticks to get the oil from the mackerel. 

Shisui was starting to rock back into him just a bit more, and Hikaku encouraged it with a small bite to his outer ear. That Izuna could definitely see, but Shisui seemed too concentrated on not letting their other activities show in the face of such a small act. 

After all, it was nothing compared to how physically intimate they always were.

Izuna was very much enjoying the proceedings.

As long as Izuna pretended he wasn't staring avidly, apparently their little kitten would fuck himself on Hikaku - well. 

It wasn't quite fucking was it, when he was merely rocking on him, and not actually getting his tender little hole reamed was it? 

But this was still a lot more than he expected from their kitten, especially since he cried just from getting his mouth fucked. 

And yet here he was, licking Hikaku's chopsticks (Sadly not a euphemism) and perched on Hikaku's lap, knees prettily spread across Hikaku’s thighs and Izuna was _dying_ to push his knees up and see how Hikaku was spearing into their kitten's little hole. 

Hnnnnghn. He was definitely complaining to madara that Hikaku was fucking Shisui in the kitchen and not letting him _see_.

Even if he understood that if he could see, that Shisui would probably try to stop everything and get away. It still didn’t mean it was fair.

Meanwhile, Madara was having a really nice time with an unconscious Obito.

He’d tied his arms up and restrained them above him, not really needed, but it still made a pretty sight. He’d even used orange bindings for Obito, though much more muted in color than what Obito usually tried to employ.

He’d filled him twice before he seemed to shudder and blink confusedly up at Madara.

Ah, he still had to get him to cum again, didn’t he?

"You're awake again, little one," Madara said, cheerfully, patting his thumb against Obito's slightly swollen hole. The little slutty thing was definitely well used. "I believe you owe me another orgasm." 

"Madara-sama!" he cries out, because Madara is still fucking him. How long had he been unconscious? 

And the change of location feels very sudden and he's tied up and hard again.

"We moved?" he asked confused.

"Mmhmm," Madara said, and kisses the inside of his knee. "Hikaku kicked me out of the kitchen." 

Oh- that made sense, somewhere in the back of his mind. He thinks he'd be able to pinpoint why if everything wasn't so much.

So many sensations attacking him, and he wasn't complaining, most definitely not, but it was hard to think, hard to answer questions.

Madara hadn't asked him anything though, so he relaxes a little instead and let's Madara use him.

Later madara would demand more information from Hikaku - he wanted to know how Shisui’s training was going, for one and it's not fair he didn't get to see him in those pretty panties - but right now he was focused on Obito. 

Who was shuddering and trembling.... 

Would he still be so mouthy if Madara tongue-fucked him? Hmmm. 

Madara was giving him a look, like he was going to devour him and Obito shivered a heat crawling through him and settling in this stomach. He wanted - he wanted more even with how exhausted he was. It was Madara and Madara-sama hadn't filled him in so long. First, focused on Tobirama's latest visit and then busy with their new little kitten. He may fall asleep again, but He wants everything Madara-sama's willing to give him and he lets him know with a wanton moan around the words of his name.

"Please..."

"Please what, little one?" Madara said, sinking his thumb into Obito's hole. "Shall I eat you out till you come on your face?" 

His finger presses into him and he gasps at the too much sensation. "Ah, yes, please - Madara-sama" he gasped out. He knows he's dripping cum, does Madara plan to...?

Madara totally planned to. 

His smile was wicked and hungry, and he was tugging lightly at Obito's hole, just - so he could lean in and _lick_. 

The sound Obito made sounded just- wrecked. A pitiful whine leaving him as he arched into the tongue. It barely touched him and yet it felt so good. And Madara was grinning down at him and it was all he could do to not squirm underneath his gaze.

"Good," madara breathed against his hole, feeling him twitch against his thumb and then he was doing it again, swiping his tongue against the softened, wet hole, before starting to tug him open more so he could spear his tongue in

"Ah- I'm- Madara-sama please, more" he cries as Madara held him open, licking his hole, teasing him, and then fucking into him with his tongue. He clenched down instinctively, trying to get as much of that hot pleasing sensation as he could. He was so hard, and he wanted- wanted more of Madara-sama's tongue in him.

Madara just chuckled at him, and kept doing it, giving Obito exactly what he wanted, fucking into him with his tongue, hot and wet and feeling him clench eagerly on him. 

His cute little slutty cousin. 

Izuna’s eyes on him was driving him crazy. 

He tried his best not to squirm with every little movement, not to make little noises giving him away with those eyes so trained on them.

Why was Izuna watching them so closely anyways? It was almost impossible to hide how much he wanted to grind back into Hikaku, to get more of that delicious feeling filling him up until he came.

Hikaku held up another bite of fish to his mouth, and he - he’d been fed almost half the plate and he _really _wasn’t hungry anymore.

He shakes his head a little and lifts up- just the tiniest bit to fuck himself back down. His clothes make a noise and he blushes because that was louder than he wanted it to be.

Izuna was still only watching, and it’s with an almost terrifying realization that he knows. But. He was only watching, abandoning his food in favor of staring at him and Shisui really, really didn’t want to get off Hikaku’s cock.

It was - incredible how their kitten was so, so good at this, when he got over his shyness. Hikaku was already figuring out that in addition to his being taken before they'd gotten him, Shisui appeared to have a slightly different set of kinks that probably didn't quite gel with how Madara - and to be honest, the rest of them - interacted. 

Shisui needed to be coaxed, praised, and slowly eased into things, and coupled with a shy streak of exhibitionism, meant dealing with him required a very light, delicate, and importantly, a _patient_ hand. 

And… Izuna was leaning forward, just that little bit and he _knew_ Izuna could be patient if he had to be, but he had better nudge things forward a little before Izuna jumped the gun, so to speak. 

"You're done, kitten?" Hikaku said, rocking his hips up even as he nuzzled Shisui's ear. "Then come for me, like a good little kitten." 

Shisui gasped, a tiny suppressed sound - and Hikaku KNEW that they all preferred wanton abandoned cries of pleasure, but the tiny quaver in Shisui's voice was just as pretty, just as good, and Izuna's gaze was going dark and - 

"I -" Shisui started, blushing and trying to hide his face - 

"No, little kitten," Hikaku said, reaching up to nudge his chin back to face Izuna. "Izuna-sama made you grilled fish, didn't he? Wouldn't you like to thank him by letting him see how pretty you look when you come on my cock?" he kept his voice low, a measured sort of calm, still giving Shisui the option of saying no - 

"I'd like that," Izuna said, almost husky. 

And Shisui cried out, a small sound that was almost a mewl as he jerked in place, aided by a thrust from Hikaku's hips. 

He opened his eyes to see Izuna smiling at him, an almost _hungry_ look in his eyes. Yet, he wasn’t making any move to come closer, just watching and Hikaku told him to say thank you. 

This was- this was very good and - Hikaku was holding him, rocking up into him and he doesn’t think he wants to say no.

And it’s not like Izuna can actually see anything, just guess, and that was alright, wasn’t it? He could just keep pretending, right-

“Thank you for the food, Izuna-sama.” he managed to say, blush getting darker as Hikaku fucks into him and he can’t quite contain the noise he makes with his mouth open to talk.

With Hikaku’s voice talking him through it, touching him and his cock so big and so good, and Izuna’s dark gaze staring into him, he ground downwards and couldn’t stop himself from coming, making a mess of his panties and hoping it didn’t leak onto the dress.

"You're so welcome," Izuna all but… purred. That was the sound he was making wasn't it? Shisui swallowed and - 

"Very good," Hikaku murmured, petting Shisui's hips. "Are you going to show Izuna-sama?" 

"Sh-show?" 

Hikaku kissed his ear, and Shisui shivered. "Show him how much you appreciated it," Hikaku prompted gently, reaching to catch one of Shisui's hands, smoothing his fingers over Shisui's knuckles, interlacing their fingers and curling Shisui's fingers over the edge of the skirt. "Like this." 

But it was still, just the touch, Hikaku's hand over his, not just yanking the skirt up, but letting Shisui know what he meant and letting Shisui decide. 

And Shisui swallowed, feeling his blush heat red hot all over his throat and down his chest. 

"But I - just-" Shisui said, feeling embarrassment and something that felt like mortification but not _quite_ crawl up his spine, and his cock twitched a little, even tired as it was. "Just now..." 

"I'm sure Izuna-sama would appreciate it nonetheless," Hikaku said, his thumb stroking over the edge of Shisui's thumb, just, waiting for him to decide. 

Shisui bit his lip and then curled his fingers over the hem properly and tugged it slowly up his thigh.

Izuna grinned at him, eyes flashing red as he held up his skirt, revealing his panties with a very telling wet spot on them. His thighs open and spread on Hikaku’s lap and showing the way they were skewed slightly as Hikaku fucked into him.

“Good job, kitten.” Hikaku praises, and thrusts into him before he feels something hot filling him and he groans low as he struggles to not make too many embarrassing noises, to not drop the cloth in his hands because Izuna was smiling at him.

“Delicious.”

And then Hikaku is twisting a little to give him a kiss, and he relaxes into it. He’d tensed up when he’d gotten found out, but now he felt calm, nice, tingling all over and he doesn’t think he minds Izuna’s eyes on him, not when it made everything feel more… exciting.

Their little kitten squeaks when Izuna gets up, slowly making his way over to them.

Shisui stays that charming red, almost as red as Sharingan, dropping the skirt in definite embarrassment. 

"Hey now," Izuna said, keeping his tone low and soothing like Hikaku's, and if nothing else, Izuna was good at picking up cues, and following a lead. 

Hikaku hummed approvingly. 

"Don't need to be shy, kitten," Izuna said. "You don't want to get that dirty, do you?" 

Shisui blinked up at him, obviously surprised at that suggestion. "No.." he said, cautiously. 

"Here-" and while 'cooking' Izuna had found the vibrator and of course he'd sanitized it, though honestly there was no need to when he was pretty sure it had probably just been in one of the cousins. 

Still, good safety practices and all. 

Shisui's pretty eyes widened at the sight of it. "I - " 

"It'd keep Hikaku's gift in," Izuna said, "and keep the skirt clean, you don't want to mess that up do you?" 

Shisui blinked. 

"You do have to get off his cock at one point." 

"Izuna," Hikaku sighed. 

"It'd be quite selfish of you to keep him on your cock all day," Izuna said. "Surely, he wants to do other things, right kitten?" 

Shisui nodded, still staring at the toy like he was very unsure of what it was going to do. 

"Don't worry it won't hurt." Izuna said cheerfully. "I can help you get it in, all slick and easy." 

"O… okay," Shisui said which surprised Izuna. 

That… had been easy. 

Even Hikaku blinked a little bit at the easy acceptance.

He hadn’t so much as let Obito touch him, though he had been very used by Obito at that point. No, even before, he hadn’t been ok with the others fingering him or putting toys inside him.

Was it… did he trust Hikaku to stop Izuna if he needed everything to stop?

That was adorable. True. But also, adorable.

He pets Shisui, a genuine smile on his face, their kitten was so good for him. 

“Good, kitten. You’re being very brave.” he said, placing a kiss crown of his head as Izuna wasted no time grabbing the toy and bending down to touch.

“Yes, so very brave for us.” Izuna says, smiling up at Shisui, “Would you hold up your skirt again so I can make sure nothing hurts?” 

Shisui’s face was very red at this point, as if he hadn’t done much dirtier things, but Izuna was ok with that; it was a very becoming color on him. He wonders if he could convince Hikaku to let him tie him up in red silk, it would be so very beautiful crisscrossing against his pale skin.

Shisui nodded yes, this time using both hands to inch his skirt up, biting his lip like he was a virgin on her wedding night and - 

It was a very appealing expression, considering what he was going to expose to them now. 

He was still seated on Hikaku's cock, but Hikaku was gently encouraging Shisui to lean up so he could slip out - and Shisui whined a little, and Izuna was reaching forward to touch up between Shisui's legs. 

"Oh!" Shisui said, eyes huge, and for a moment he looked startlingly like Kagami, except far more innocent, and perfect for defiling. 

"You're doing so good," Hikaku said, one hand going to wrap around Shisui's waist, giving him support - the other cupping Shisui's ass, and tugging the panties a little more and Shisui made a strangled sound at the pressure/pull of the elastic and fabric over his no-doubt sensitized cock. 

"Please," Shisui said, worrying at his lip. 

He wasn't even sure what he was asking for; just that he was feeling so hot, that they were both looking, that they could see how his cock was - was - still half hard, that Izuna's fingers were just as slow and careful on his - thighs, as Hikaku's - and. .

And… 

"Go slow?" he pleaded. 

Izuna’s hand smooths up his thigh placatingly as Hikaku reassures him.

“Of course, kitten.” he says, “Izuna won’t hurt you. And I’ll stop him if he goes too fast.” 

He doesn’t glare up at Hikaku, it was fine, really - with how their kitten was shivering underneath his touch, so shyly accepting their touch.

This- this he could work with. The crying mess was fun too, but it got a little boring after a while. If he wanted a still doll to fuck, he’d just use a toy, he wanted a bit more than that. And really, Kagami’s grandson was mesmerizing in every action, not just his pretty crying face. 

Though, maybe when he gets a bit more used to them, when he is ok with things being a little faster… Izuna would enjoy wrecking him.

For now, though, he focuses on easing the toy inside their sweet kitten, hole stretched and twitching for something to fill it.

Shisui gasped at the touch of the toy - to his hole, hips flinching away from it, almost, but Hikaku is making soothing sounds. 

"Too fast?" he asked and Shisui shook his head. He didn't know how to put to words the fact that it was something hard and - and not human, touching him, but it wasn't a _bad_ feeling. 

"I'll stop if it hurts," Izuna promised, and Shisui nodded, which - which… he braced for it, for the press of the toy into him and while he'd just gotten fucked, the toy was - harder. 

"Do you need me to help?" Hikaku said like he was reading his mind, and Shisui made a little noise _please yes_, almost not-quite-desperate. 

"Here -" 

And Hikaku’s fingers, familiar and warm, pressed to his ass and one finger slid in, the others gently tugging his cheeks apart and Shisui arched, making an uncontrolled sound almost like a whimper as Hikaku … _opened_ him for the toy. 

Izuna pushed the toy into him as Hikaku held him open and then when it was fully seated within him, Izuna said, “I’m going to turn it on now.”

“On?” 

“Mhm, it’s going to vibrate and feel very good.” he said with a grin.

“Ah- give me a moment to get used to the feeling first?” 

“Of course, kitten.” he says, watching him shake as he’s held in position by Hikaku, pushing up his thighs. A very nice picture indeed, and he moves his fingers to sneak underneath the panties, palming at his dick.

“Ready?”

Shisui mewled at that touch, the fingers sneaking against his cock and he shuddered, feeling his body clench and half-spasm on the unyielding toy. Unlike a cock, it's cold, and hard and - 

He nodded. "I - I can take it," he offered. 

“Can you know?” Hikaku asks, sounding very amused, “Eager now, aren’t you?”

Izuna takes that as the go ahead to turn it on, still stroking his dick. He wonders how fast he can get his little kitten to cum - how much of a mess they can make out of him? 

He really was acting so eager to please now, thanking him and showing himself off so prettily- and Izuna’s dress won’t get dirty with how gingerly he’s holding up the skirt! Two birds with one stone. As long as he’s good and keeps holding it up, that is. 

Maybe they could fuck him well enough that he couldn’t hold on anymore, that sounded nice.

With that thought, he turns on the vibrator, letting him get used to the sensation.

He moaned out, quiet and lovely and Izuna gave him a moment to get used to the sensation, though not stopping his other hand from stroking his dick.

“A-ah, more?”

He always sounds so unsure, but Izuna happily follows the request, taking the toy out and then pushing it back in with a little twist, watching as Shisui’s hands trembled and he closed his eyes tipping his head back into Hikaku’s chest.

Shisui couldn't stop the little sounds - moans at the slick hard drive of the vibrator in him, _buzzing_ up his spine hard enough he could feel it in his bones, hips twisting up with each little thrust as he felt his body hum with it. 

"Good?" Hikaku said, kept holding him, and Shisui barely managed a nod, the sensations assaulting him hard enough words didn't seem possible. Like he couldn't do anything but whimper, squirm, his hands fisting hard enough in the skirt to crumple the material. 

Their little kitten could be so funny sometimes, but that was alright. They would take care of him well. He'd been worried at the possibility he _wouldn't _settle in, but it seems his fear was for naught.

They'd just gone too fast for him, it seems. That, and, he seemed attached to the idea that they'd stop if he asked. Which ok. Fair.

But he didn't like overstimulation or being filled with cum or being fucked while asleep. Those were the best things! They'd have to go mostly without doing that to him for now... he still isn't even used to being called kitten...

He thinks about what Hikaku has been doing. So, he needs constant reassurance and a gentle touch. Izuna could do that. Ask first, that was a little bit slow, but for such a sweet kitten, worth it.

He keeps fucking him with the vibrator, letting it sit in him right on his prostate sporadically so that he isn't too predictable. Their sweet kitten comes in his panties again, getting it all over his hands.

He holds his fingers up to Shisui.

Shisui blinked at the fingers, the sticky white...

Hikaku kissed his ear.

"Will you open your mouth kitten? And lick them clean for Izuna-sama?"

Shisui swallowed but then parted his lips? Tongue flicking out.

His nose scrunched at the taste. He knew what it tasted like, had never actually voluntarily licked or swallowed any before and doing it now felt... strangely intimate. "I don't want to," he says, after a second, because he felt silly licking his own cum off Izuna's fingers, cleaning up after himself he guessed, but still... his face scrunched up again. "That's fine," Izuna says bringing his hand closer and Shisui’s eyes widened as he licked the rest off himself.

"Isn't it…?" Shisui started, and didn't know what to say. How to say it. 

"It does look like he likes it though," Hikaku said, mild as milk, and Izuna was... 

The thing was. 

Izuna was licking ever so slowly, sensuously, and looking like he was really enjoying every drop. 

"Ah-" Shisui said, making a vague, agreeing noise. 

"Tasty~" Izuna says when he finishes, as if he'd been eating the tasty fish from earlier instead of Shisui's cum. He snickers a but at the expression on their little kittens face, even with the look Hikaku was giving him, looking like he might try and spread him across the counter and fuck him- something he would gladly enjoy if not for still wanting to fuck their innocent little kitten into Hikaku's arms. 

That actually sounded very nice. Either option actually- maybe get him used to seeing someone else willingly be fucked would help, but really this one would be Hikaku's to decide. Izuna sends a half-lidded look to the both of them, before letting his gaze meet Hikaku's - where would he go from here, he wonders?

"Really?" Shisui said, and he couldn't help the extreme skepticism, even as Hikaku chuckled. 

"You taste sweet, kitten," Izuna said, and grinned at the face Shisui made. 

"He's probably exaggerating a little," Hikaku allowed, his fingers nudging and playing with the toy in Shisui, which. it definitely distracted him from Izuna's playful expression, jolting him in place. 

The sound Shisui made - apparently also made Izuna's eyes go dark all over again, and he was leaning forward, just a little, enough that Shisui drew back, shy all over again, hiding against Hikaku's neck. 

"Shh, it's alright," Hikaku said, turning Shisui's chin to him and kissing him, gently, soothing, until Shisui was making breathy noises against him. "Izuna-sama just wants to take a closer look." 

A closer look was one way to put it, he thinks as he presses closer, teasing him until he seems interested again. Tongue poking out to lick at his where the toy met skin. Their kitten keened at the feeling, pressing back against Hikaku as he's kissed silly by Hikaku. He _melts_ against Hikaku, making such cute noises.

"It'd be easier if you turned around," Hikaku suggested, tapping Shisui's hips, taking his hands and raising them up - and Shisui went easily with the motion, letting Hikaku tug him up - and then it was just that easy to let Hikaku manipulate him to face him, straddling Hikaku's thighs. 

That way he could definitely deepen the kiss, let Hikaku's tongue slip into his mouth, and he didn't have to worry about the skirt anymore, instead curling his hands to Hikaku's shoulders. 

He didn't mind so much when Hikaku brushed the skirt up over his ass, smoothing his hand over his panty-clad ass. 

Hikaku moves the skirt out of the way for him, so sweetly revealing their kitten's scantily clad ass, panties pushed away just so to fit the toy in him. Good. 

Izuna could tease him a bit more, grind the toy down or push a finger in alongside it, but he thinks they'd both enjoy it more if he does what he truly wants to do. 

He takes out the toy, listening to Hikaku swallow down Shisui's noise of protest? Agreement? Whatever- neither of them were stopping him, so he positions himself and starts to push into the ass presented to him.

Shisui barely had time to be surprised that Izuna removed the toy, his ass clenching a little on nothing, feeling weirdly empty and then suddenly Izuna was pushing into him. 

"Hnnngh!" 

But it. 

It didn't hurt, he wasn't pushing in too fast, and Hikaku was here, Hikaku would stop him if it hurt and - it didn't hurt and Shisui just keened into Hikaku's mouth, clenching a little on Izuna's cock, hot almost, after the toy.

Izuna's hand comes to rest on his hip, waiting a moment for Shisui to push back, and then he's pulling in and out in a slow thrust that is a testament to his control- Hikaku better be grateful. 

Izuna makes sure to go as deep as possible to push their little kitten into Hikaku's mouth. He felt so hot and tight and the way he clenched - it was better than Izuna could've imagined. 

Such a good kitten for them, he thinks absently around a low groan of his own, fingers gripping just that much harder into Shisui's hip as he struggled not to go faster.

Hikaku groaned against Shisui's mouth, when Shisui couldn't help but deepen the kiss, gasping into Hikaku when Izuna rocked deep and slow and HEAVY into him, and - and - maybe it wasn't so bad. It wasn't TOO bad to allow this, the slow heavy filling him all hot and - and - 

It was easy enough to try to rock back a little, get a bit of air between kisses, which were turning wet and sloppy as he tried to let Hikaku lick into his mouth. 

Izuna didn’t let up, fucking him with nice even thrusts, enjoying the way it seemed to put Shisui off balance, pushing him into Hikaku and looks at how Hikaku is distracted by their sweet kitten, and let's himself continue the slow movements, a very pleasurable experience indeed.

Shisui makes a keening noise, rocking back just a little, and then Izuna’s cock seems to graze that - that part inside him that makes him keen harder, break the kiss and pant against Hikaku's throat.

"Does it feel good?" Hikaku said, stroking along Shisui's flank and he must, he must know how he is trembling, shaking under Izuna's slow and steady fucking thrusts.

"Y-yes..." Shisui said.

And Hikaku smiled, tipping Shisui's chin back up to kiss him again, yet also coaxing him to rock right back, harder, swallowing Shisui's yelps.

Izuna aims for that spot once he finds it, again and again, loving the way that Shisui just takes it, and how Hikaku, who earlier was being so ruthlessly slow and methodical - not that Shisui was complaining at all - now pushes their kitten into his thrusts.

Ah, it feels so nice, he has to hold himself back from prematurely coming, not before he has his fill. It's not too hard, he's used to overwhelming sensation, but he shouldn't take too long lest the little one object. 

"Such a good kitten for me," he says between low grunts.

Maybe he'll fuck Shisui a few minutes after he cums, until he starts whimpering, and then he'll push into him right on that sweet spot inside him and fill him up. Yes, that sounds like a wonderful plan. 

Hikaku, for his part, is really enjoying how well Shisui's training is going. Only Day 2 and already... a little trust goes a long way it seems.

Each time Izuna rocks against that spot in him, Shisui cries out, spasming on him, a whole body shudder, until he's clinging to Hikaku, arms wrapping around his neck. 

"There -yes, just like that," Hikaku was saying patting his sides like soothing a frightened filly, and Shisui screws his eyes shut, he's barely able to keep up with the sensations. 

"Good kitten," Hikaku said. 

"Ah, Hikaku-sama" he cries out as he clings to Hikaku, being calmed by him as Izuna fucks into him.

"Try- again kitten. Hikaku isn’t the one - fucking you." Izuna says stubbornly through moans, really what would it take to get the kitten to scream _his_ name.

"You feel so good, kitten" he grunts out, increasing his speed slightly. Yes, this- this was great, rocking into Shisui and Hikaku's patient hand guiding him back into Izuna, his cries as if just the sensation of getting fucked is too, too much.

He fucks him into Hikaku and focuses on trying to push their little kitten over the edge. Always so responsive to stimulus, he wonders if he could have some fun and convince Madara to... Yes, that sounds like something worth getting into Madara's stubborn head - and once Madara was set on something, he did not let go.

It would be fun too, to get both of them into Shisui at once but - 

Possibly that would be too much for Shisui to handle right now. Hikaku had said _delicate_ and _gentle_ handling so delicate and gentle it was. 

It wasn't like Izuna was fucking Shisui _roughly_ after all. For all that Shisui was writhing and clinging to Hikaku like he was an untouched virgin getting fucked for the first time ever. 

Still he was making the prettiest sounds, half-sobbing, overwhelmed, and Izuna reached down to grope at Shisui’s cock, get him to come again. 

Shisui gasped and shuddered at the feeling of a hand on his cock, clutching at Hikaku, not able to control himself to any degree.

And Izuna’s hand is moving on his cock as he fucks into him and it is enough to send him over. 

Tears drop onto Hikaku as he collapses onto him, _is still_ being fucked into him, and it’s all he can do not to beg for them to stop.

“_I-Izuna-sama!_” he cries out, slow and even thrusts turning a bit more sporadic as Izuna gets closer to the edge himself.

It doesn’t take much longer for him to do so, he didn’t really want to hold back and risk Shisui calling it quits, no matter how fun it was to keep fucking their little kitten until he was hard again.

He settles for draping himself over his back instead and tries to catch his breath.

Shisui was only staying - well, up, thanks to Hikaku supporting him, and the way his knees had just managed to lock, and now he was trembling, shaking under Izuna.

"So good," Hikaku murmured. "Look at you, how you took Izuna-sama _so_ well. So very good. Did you like it?" 

Shisui swallowed and managed a nod. 

Izuna caught his breath and leaned over to give Hikaku a kiss for handling Shisui and helping him, before sitting up again.

“Hmm, do you want me to plug you up, kitten?” he asked, ignoring the look Hikaku gives him, “Wouldn’t want to make a mess of Hikaku’s lap or the dress… you see, Hikaku has this terrible habit of getting all my dresses dirty. You wouldn’t do the same, would you?”

Shisui blinks up at him, eyes still a bit wet from when he was crying earlier and opens his mouth to speak, but at first nothing comes up. He closes his mouth and swallows, gathering himself before trying to speak again.

“I… I guess?”

Izuna smiles at him, petting his hair to show how pleased he was, before Hikaku was spreading his cheeks for Izuna to put the vibrator back in as a makeshift plug. 

Such a pretty sight too - Shisui arching up, clutching tighter to Hikaku, hiding his face against his neck shyly, like this was the first time he'd been _plugged_, nevermind that he'd just been fucked silly first by that same plug and then Izuna. 

Shisui whimpered too, his pretty pink hole tightening, flinching away from the press of the vibe until Izuna pushed a little more and it sank in, nice sweet and easy, Shisui making a soft little sound. 

“Let’s get out of the kitchen?” Hikaku suggests with a raised eyebrow. 

Izuna agrees with only a bit of complaining.

They head out towards Hikaku’s room, because Izuna’s bed wasn’t… suitable for visitors right now. 

And as they were walking, Izuna’s hand, on accident, most definitely, grazes across where the vibrator is seated in Shisui and turns it on, smiling at the sweet gasp their kitten lets out.

Shisui was already wobbling a little, clearly not used to walking with a vibe in him, and then of course Izuna being a brat, turned it on and Shisui all but leapt into Hikaku's arms. 

"Eeee!" 

"Izuna...." Hikaku's voice was dark, as if it was a warning.

Ah fuck.

Oh well.

Izuna scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "It was an accident?" He tried with little success.

Hikaku wasn't turning it off, though, Izuna noticed, and Shisui wasn't crying for it to be, just clinging to Hikaku like his knees were going to give out, and Hikaku just huffed and picked up Shisui before he really did fall over. 

It would be mean to let their kitten fall and potentially hurt himself and seeing as Hikaku wasn’t truly annoyed, just acting it for Shisui's peace of mind... Izuna let out a sigh of relief even as Shisui spoke in his defense, "Its, ah- it's ok, Hikaku-sama."

Hikaku kissed his cheek. "Alright then, as long as you're fine," he said, and Shisui gave him a blinding smile and well. 

All this was worth it, if he'd turn that sort of smile on them, Izuna thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently just keep forgetting to update the chapters... woops. 
> 
> There's not that many left because uh. *squints* ValidAsshole has an actual school and life so it's going to have to wait and see what happens. heyo~


End file.
